The Assignment
by courtneymiller91
Summary: Spencer is under cover in LA following a drug dealing Aiden... Cause Aiden sucks!  Ashley is her teacher. Of course trouble and drama will ensue! But Yay happy endings! May be rated M later cause I love me a good sex scene!
1. Chapter 1

ch.1

I'm Spencer Carlin, I'm 22 and I work for the NYPD. You may wonder what the hell I'm doing enrolling in high school again. First of all, no, it's not a 'Billy Madison' thing. I wasn't brought up privileged and I actually excelled in high school, graduated two years early as president of the student committee, but I was beat out of valedictorian. Damn you Lisa Bousarge! Nah, we were actually pretty close friends since we had a lot of classes. College was also great; I started out as a premed student but changed to criminal law. Yes I have some training as a lawyer but I haven't graduated yet. It's a long story but it's boring so I'll explain as I go.

As I was thinking of ways to appear younger and less mature I peered out of the office window to spy on any passerby. After a moment I saw a woman with dark hair. She was either a teacher or a parent and since she looked so young my bet was teacher. She wore a pair of black dress pants that came down just far enough to reveal her pointed heals. She also wore a light green button up shirt that looked a little too tight as the bottom two buttons were coming undone and she kept buttoning them back much to my displeasure. I noticed her yelling on the phone. I looked around the empty office before deciding to investigate this. It would be another hour before the register got here so I had time. I stood and decided to investigate. Ok, actually, I was ease dropping since I couldn't see through the heavy, solid, wooden door. I just cracked the door at first to listen and see very little, but when the third button from the bottom popped open the door opened a little more as my mouth watered. I could see her toned stomach and her belly button. Wow, the things I wanted to do to her are probably not legal in this state yet! Mmm. I could taste her already, and even feel her withering under me. Once I realized that she was standing right in front of me I just smiled and offered my hand. For some reason I felt like she saw the lust in my eyes. She smiled politely and shook my hand

"Ashley" she said looking deeper into my eyes. Now I knew she could see it. "Um, are you a new teacher or something?" she asked confused and I think a little hopeful. I smiled and shook my head no "Parent?" She asked and I stopped smiling only to raise an eyebrow

"Do I look that old?" I asked almost sounding worried and she laughed whole heartedly. Oh, by the way I'm supposed to be 18 for at least the next two weeks. Don't ask me how but I can pull it off easily. Even though she didn't know my age I still felt offended when she thought that I looked like a parent of a child in high school.

"No, you look to be at least 20, maybe 22, no, definitely 23" she said sounding excited that she knew for sure what my age was. At first I silently freaked out, but not showing it in my eyes worked out well for me. As a member of law enforcement I had learned to improvise quickly. I grew a wide smile, thinking like an 18 year old would. This puzzled her and I could tell

"Do you think I could buy cigarettes?" I asked and she rolled her eyes "What? I'm going to try it; maybe they will think that I'm so mature that they won't even need to see ID!" I said excitedly and she shook her head in disapproval. Unfortunately for her my wide smile was contagious and it seemed to spread over her face quickly, before long we were both giggling uncontrollably. As we held our shaking stomachs I had stepped out of the door way and was leaning against a wall doubled over in laughter along side this beautiful creature. I suddenly dropped to my knees with her following as we calmed down leaning against the wall in the abandoned hallway. Of course I noticed that she only had three buttons holding her shirt together. Yep, two more buttons opened but when she noticed what I was looking at she didn't move to button them back

"My sister" she started to explain as she pointed towards her shirt "This is her attempt at laundry" she said with a frustrated smile which forced me to look up into her eyes. She had the most beautiful honey colored eyes I had ever seen. Well the only ones I had ever seen actually.

"You have beautiful eyes" I said and she smiled looking away from me

"Thank you Spencer" she said now trying to slowly button her shirt but every time she closed the fabric together it would open back up. I smiled and stood, then offered my hands to help her up. She looked at me almost in question and smiled "What?" she asked

"Maybe they will button better if you stand up" I commented and she nodded then placed her hands into mine. I pulled her up gently with hardly any effort. She was so light. Just as she got to her feet she looked into my eyes appreciatively, but as I looked back into hers the moment was...ruined. A boy pushed me into her and before I could catch my self or even see him I crashed into Ashley then she crashed into the wall. I think he hit me with something because my back was killing me.

"Get a room stupid dykes!" I heard him yell, but I didn't look away from Ashley. Her eyes had turned more of a dark caramel color. I suddenly realized that our fingers were intertwined and I was pinning her tightly to the wall. Damn she looked sexy! I wanted so badly to attack her lips with mine. Her mouth was even open in surprise but I took my hands from hers and placed them on her shoulders as I pulled away. I had to make sure she could stand. She nervously cleared her throat.

"Um, are you ok Spencer?" she asked with her face burning red, but I had the feeling that she wasn't embarrassed.

"Yes" I said still holding her shoulders and surveying her body for injuries "Are you ok?" I asked slowly turning her from side to side. She giggled and placed her hands on my arms to stop the movements

"Yes, and first of all, I don't like to be man handled and second, I was getting a little dizzy" she said and we both giggled a little, but I found that it hurt a little to laugh. I just shrugged it off as I looked into her eyes again and noticing that we were still standing pretty close, also, her shirt was only held together by one button. As the bell rang we both panicked. Instinctively I reached down to button her shirt from the bottom and she did front the top until our hands met and I pulled back quickly taking a step backwards

"Hmm" I surveyed the shirt "tuck it in and maybe it wont do it anymore" I suggested and she smiled as she tucked the shirt in. for some reason I think her hands lingered in her pants for a little too long, but that could just be my perverted mind.

After the bell rang and we got her shirt to stay closed we parted ways. I went back into the office and she went down the hall. Of course I studied her ass as she walked away. It was tight and looked like it would fit perfectly in my hands. Well I guess i can go ahead and tell you about the actual reason I'm here. His name is Aiden Dennison. He's a drug dealer. A 9 year old over dosed and died two weeks ago. When the LAPD asked around they kept hearing Dennison's name and decided to investigate, but 3 search warrants later they found nothing. He never even had any drugs in his system. So when this came across my commissioner's desk he couldn't turn down the chance to send someone undercover. That's me. This was my first under cover operation so I was excited. He insisted I was the only person for the job. I had worked with the drug enforcement unit since I joined the NYPD.

"Carlin?" the register asked and I nodded as I stood.


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2

So I just sat in the councilor's office wowing her with my transcripts. I am a senior with all of my academic credits, thanks to my favorite computer hacker in the world, Joey, he rocks! So I have free period first period, gym second, art third, and I was an assistant to a teacher for history fourth period. I chose that because I like history. There is something about knowing about your past that makes you hopeful for the future.

So right now I'm headed to gym. I have to purchase gym clothes. It's already second semester and I will be in a class of mostly freshmen but I could deal with that. As I walked into the gym teacher's office I smiled when I realized she was hot. A short latina with dark curley hair. She had sun glasses pushed up on her head.

"You must be Spencer Carlin" she stated smiling and I nodded with a slight smile

"That's me" I answered

"Ok, do you have your fee money?" she asked and I nodded as I handed it to her "Well, we started dressing out last week so you will have to dress out, but we are going out side to play basket ball, or actually just to throw the ball across the court" she joked and I laughed

"Sweet, I love basket ball I said and she smiled as she stook and walked beside me to the closet then retrieved my clothes. After she handed them to me she looked in the book of lockers and gave me a ticket after a minute

"Everyday starting when the tardy bell rings you have a full 20 minutes to change and what ever you want, we come back inside exactly 30 minutes before the next bell. So if you want you can shower, most girls don't but I think sinse you're a little older you'll be a little more mature" she smiled and I raised an eye brow. I think she was flirting with me. Yep, trying to get me naked. Oh well.

"Ok, thank you" I said

"Now, go get changed because we only have 5 minutes before we go out side"

"Ok, I'll be ready in two" I stated and she nodded the turned to the computer

I really love locker rooms. Something about half naked women surrounding me just made my body burn in the most positive way. I opened my locker and wiggled my self out of my baggy jeans, then my yellow polo shirt. As I stood in my black Tommy Hilfigure boxers and black beater I noticed quite a few of the young girls staring at me. I just smiled and pulled my shorts up my legs, but before I could get my shirt over my head I was interrupted

"How did you get those muscles?" a small, obviously nervous freshmen asked and everyone that had been staring at me, had wide eyes aimed at her.

"Oh, I just excersize alot" I said with a smile and held my hand out to the shorter blond "I'm Spencer" I stted and she smiled as she met my hand and shook it easily

"I'm Tory" she said and I smiled when she looked back at my upper arms. I rolled my arms and flexed.

"Go ahead, I know you want to feel it" I said and she slowly lifted her hands to my arms

"Oh wow" she said and I laughed then looked around pleased

"Anyone else? I don't mind I swear" I said and it seemed like every girl in the locker room had wanted to feel. I just smiled as I felt my self esteem fly through the roof

"Oh, that's so cool" I don't really know who this came from but I heard it from a few girls

"Wanna see my stomach?" I asked and every girl nodded quickly as I laughed. I raised my shirt to right below my bra and left it there to flex again as every girl was finally done toughing me.. and taking a few pictures. "Ok" I said lowering my shirt "Now can I put my shirt on?" I asked and alot of the girls answered no. I laughed but pulled my shirt over my head

"Ok, yard time ladies" the teacher said and they filed out. I stood there for a second because I still had to put my shoes on "Come on Carli... Oh, ok, put your shoes on and just come out side after you're done" she said and I nodded in aknowlegement. i tied my first shoe quickly but slowed down as I saw Ashley enter the locker room. A grin crossed my face as I finished and stood. She looked surprised but smiled

"Oh, hello Spencer, is the class already out side?" she asked and I nodded

"Yeah, did you need something?" I asked and she smiled

"I was just going to ask your teacher if my art class could observe her class today"

"Oh, well why don't you walk with me out side so you can ask. She seems cool. I'm sure she won't mind"

"No, I don't want to disturb her class" she said but I wrapped my arm around her shoulder

"She hasn't sharted class because you're already interrupting it by keeping me, so come on. I'll even ask her for you" I said and let her go as we exited the locker room

"That's a good point" she agreed and I smiled

"So you're an art teacher. I hope you're my teacher" I stated and she laughed

"What block is it?" she asked

"Third" I answered

"You wouldn't be helping a freshmen history teacher fourth block would you?" she asked and I smiled wide. YAY! I was going to spend half of every day with Ashley! Not to mention I get to work unde her. Mmmmmm, sounds great

"That's awesome" I said and she laughed as we walked up to the teacher

"" my teacher said with a wide smile

"Hi, I was wondering if my class could observe yours today?" she asked and I looked out to the class. Neither of the teachers were looking but almost the entire class was on their knees bowing to me like I was a king. All the others were just laughing

"Absolutely!" the woman sounded over joyed "Oh Spencer I know it's your first day but could you lead the class in a few exercises?" she asked and I nodded

"Of course" I stated with a smile "What excersizes?" I asked ad she shrugged

"You look like you work out, just surprise me with some cardio" she said and I nodded again then stepped around the teachers to stand in front of the class

"Ok" I yelled to the class of atleast 60 feshmen girls "I'm going to lead you in some work outs, if you don't like it like it I don't care" I said and al of the girls stood looking less thrilled with me " Now sit down" I yelled straight faced after they were all seated I spoke again "no wait stand up" I said and they stood. I heard both of the teachers behind me giggle. I turned around and looked at the women "Ok, they're done" I said and they both laughed again "I'm kidding" I said and turned back to the agrivated croud "Ok sit down for real this time and spread your legs as far as you can" At this everyone's ears perked up but both of the teachers looked at me like I was a pervert "stretches" I explained and both teachers observed as I sat on the ground "Now hold your arms out and try to touch both of your feet" I said and they followed. I stood and walked around correcting a few people "ok, relax for a second" I said and they all sat up "Now reach with both hands to each foot. And remember" I looked at the teachers who were staring at me waiting for me to say something "If I get in trouble do I have to run or something?"

"Maybe why?" she asked with a raised eye brow. I just shrugged

"Ok" I looked back at the class who had already started "everyone remember the farther you can strech the better you are in bed!" I yelled and looked at the teachers who were obviously about the punish me for what I said, but they started to giggle as the class startd reaching too far and most cried out in pain "Ok, stop you're going to hurt your selves" I yelled "Now just partner up and do ten sit ups a piece"

"Aww" came from the whole class in dissaproval

"Hey!" I yelled and slightly lifted my shirt "You want some of these?" I asked

"No, I want to lick those" a very confident girl shouted and I laughed wit a slight blush

"I want some!" a nother very confident girl said raising her hand with a smile

"Ok, partner up!" I yelled and smiled to Tory that was at the front right beside me. She was looking around fr a partner but saw that everyone was taken "You want me to be your partner?" I asked and she smiled

"I'm too weak to do those things any ways" she said and I smiled

"No you'r not come on" I said moving to hold her feet "come on, you can do it." I promised and she nodded " just try it and I'll see why you're doing it wrong" I told her and she nodded.

After 30 minutes of work outs Ashley and her class was sitting on the grass sketching and was thowing out balls to the girls

"Ok, I know Spencer here wore you out but that's no excuse to be lazy" she said and the class rolled their eyes

"You didn't have to do that crap!" an angry girl yelled. I don't like people yelling in anger

"I've done all of that and a lot more before" she yelled

"Come on coach, that crap was hard" a girl said wlking up to the woman "I'm sure you've done it before but we aren't used to it and Spencer is like a frickin marine or something"

"Please, I could do all of that with no complaining and get done alot quicker, and I've had two kids" she said and I smiled

"I dare you" I said and she laughed

"Ok" she said and took the basket ball from my hands "if you can beat me in a game to ten I'll do every excersize"

"Sure, why not" I agreed but I suck at basket ball

"But if I win, you have to do all of them and run the field" she said and I smiled then shook her hand

"Deal" I said and she handed me the ball back. The entire class sat with Ashley's class to watch around the court "my ball first, and it's make it take it"

"Ok" I said and bounced the ball once before Ashley poked my shoulder making me turn around

"You know she's a championchip basket ball player right?" she asked and my eyes widened. This is going to be bad.

...some time later...

"Come on Spencer, only 4 more to go" Ashley said as she stood on my feet giggleing. I just smiled. The sit ups were actually the easiest part of my gym class. She wore me out durring the game, and with this evil california sun shining I was dieing. "I warned you" she said and I smiled

"It's cool" I said sitting up and looking at the class. Everyone was challenging the woman in a game. Now they were on teams. she would have two students on her team and play against three other students. A smile crossed my face as I finished my last exercise and stood. I was happy that the class was getting along so well

"They are certainly giving her a work out"

"Yeah, it's great" I said and whiped the sweat off of my forehead "So when will I get you to go a round of ball with you?" I asked and she laughed

"Um, hm, how about never. I'm not very sporty" she said and I laughed

"You look pretty fit to me" I said questioningly. She did look like she worked out.

"Just some yoga, and chasing after my two year old neice every once in a while" she stated and I nodded

"Is there like an ice cooler around here anywhere. That water fountain is totally not cold enough and I know that everyone is parched from this damn sun" I said then look at her concerned "I'm sorry, that slipped out" she looked at me confused then like she was going over what I said

"Oh" she laughed "it's ok" she said and smiled at me "I think they can handle it. I think it's just that you're new to the sun. Where did you move from?"

"Pfft, New York. It's never this hot there" I said and she smiled

"Wow, New York. How is it? I've never been." she asked and I shrugged

"It's cold, and busy, but it's home"

"Are you going back or are you here for good?"

"Well, I actually moved out here because I plan to go to UCLA, but I'll be going home to visit the parents every now and then" I said and she nodded

"Are you living out here alone?"

"Yeah, right down the road from king. I have a small apartment"

"Wow, do you have a job?" she asked and I shook my head

"No, I saved a lot last summer when I was baby sitting. I never charged anyone, but I guess they are willing to pay well for a good baby sitter"

"It's true, maybe I could give my sister your number and you could sit for her"

"That would be cool, I mean I don't need the money, but I miss hanging out with little kids" I smiled. Where I came up with all that back story, I'll never know. It was true that I love kids though. a smile tugged at her lips as we both turned to the woman panting with a smile. She ran up to us

"Ashley, can you take over so that I can go shower. They only have about 20 minutes till they come in"

"Sure Maddison. It's no problem" she said and looked at me with a smile

"You are in great shape" she said and I smiled

"You are tired, go drink some water" I stated ad she smiled "Do you want me to walk with you?" I asked and she laughed

"I'm sure I can make it"

"Me, too, but I'd like to make sure you don't pass out" I said and Ashley giggled. I smiled and wrapped my arm around the tired woman's waist "come on" I said smiling she she just followed. I could feel that she was really weak. It was a long way from the courts to the door so when she was barely even walking I just lifted her and carried her the rest of the way in, although she argued for me to put her down the whole time I know she appreciated it. When we got in side I finally put her down

"Thanks Spencer" she said and I nodded

"It was no problem"

"No I mean for workin with the class. I mean I could write you up for sexual herassment for groping me" she started and I laughed

"I didn't want you to waste energy" I said and she smiled "plus I'd rather the class see me carry you with you kicking to get free and possibly even get in trouble, then for then to see you faint. Dehydration causes serious health problems, you know?" I said and she smiled

"You're very thoughtful" she said and I shrugged and walked into the locker room. I walked back out side. When I was beside Ashley we watched the class talk amungst them selves. Suddenly Tory came walking up to me with a blush

"Um, Spencer" she started "my friend wants me to take a picture of your stomach with her phone. Do you mind?" she asked and I raised an eye brow

"No way, from now on my abbs are for your eyes only i said and she smiled as I wrapped my arm around her "So tell me why you are so confident in talking to me" I said and she shrugged

"Probably because I'm not attracted to girls" she said and I smiled

"But you asked to touch my muscles" I remembered with a laugh

"Well, I just like muscles" she said and giggled "but your face is too pretty for me to be attracted to you"

"Well, thanks?" I questioned and she shook her head with a smile

"Can I just take the picture so they will leave me alone?" she asked and I nodded then let her go and lifted my shirt a little. After the phone snapped she smiled and walked away. I went to move my shirt down, but Ashley stopped me

"Oh god, Spencer you need to see the nurse" she said and I turned around confused as she raised my shirt to look at my back

"I swear it doesn't hurt" I told her and she rollde her eyes as she took her phone out and took a picture then showed it to me "eww" I said and she shook her head

"Go shower then go get bandaged up. If you need stitches then just tell me before you leave"

"I don't know where the hospital is. They will have to send an ambulence or something. I don't even have a car" I said trying to lighten the mood

"I'll give you a ride it you need it" she said looking at the picture "I'm going to find out who hit you and what he hit you with. Just go take a shower and if it still looks ok then I won't force you to go"

"Ok" I agreed with a nod, eventhough I didn't feel the sore on my back. I turned and walked inside with her still looking at the picture.

"Hi Spencer, coming in for an early shower?" asked and I nodded as she dried her hair with the towel "Ok, towels are on the shelf and soap is in the shower"

"Thanks" I said and she smiled as she walked back out side to retrieve the class. As I got in the shower I couldn't help but think about how sexy Ashley was. I was very glad for the curtain as my hand traveled down my body. The encounter in the hall earlier had me all hot and bothered but should I really touch my self in the shower of a school? Hmm, I think...Mmm, my pussy is so wet. I leaned back against the shower and started to tease my own clit. I bet Ashley could o it so much better.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything to do with SON

ch.3

"Ok, let me see" Ashley stated as I walked into the class room. I smiled and shook my head. She didn't smile back though. That deffinitely made me feel like a kid again "Fine, go straight to the nurse" she sounded so authoritative and I rolled my eyes. I turned around and pulled my shirt up a little barely reveiling the scar. She used her hands to raise my shirt a little more. Her hands were so soft that I shivered at her touch. "I'm sorry" she said pulling away quickly "Did I hurt you?" she asked and I laughed

"No, I don't think you could" I said and she took a picture with her phone

"Spencer, honey, I think you need stitches" she stated and I frowned and I lowered my shirt and turned around. She handed my the phone reveiling a gash from my bra strap then atleast 5 inches down my back

"Yeah, it looks like it, but don't freak out ok. Also I have a few friends here I'll drive my self and hopefully be back by fourth block" I lied and she shook her head

"No, Chelsea will take over my art class, I've already discussed it with her"

"No, I swear I'll go and even come back. I'll even go to the nurse and have her call ahead for me"

"Spencer please" she moved her hand to my shoulder "just let me do this for you" I sighed then nodded. I don't know why I looked so sad. I guess her sad mood was altering mine. "Just go to the office sign out and I'll take you home. I'll be about ten minutes" she said and patted my shoulder as she walked out.

...about 20 minutes later...

"Sorry it took so long" Ashley said meeting me in the office

"It's cool, it was taking for ever for the nurse to contact the hospital."

"Ok, let's go" she said and I nodded, suddenly feeling how undomfortable the dried blood was while it rubbed against my back. What the hell did that bastard hit me with? And how could I barely feel it when it looks so bad? Ashley led me to her silver range rover. For some reason that made me smile. I figured she would have a cute little car, but I was so wrong

"I love your car" I smiled and she smiled back then gave me a questioning look

"Are you being sarcastic?" she asked as she opened the door for me

"No" I replied as my smile broke into a laugh "it's really cute" she went around to the driver's side and got in then started the engine "Like a teacher's car" I added

"What do you mean cute?" she asked and I sighed

"I mean it's cute. My mom always said that you coud learn alot about someone by sitting in their car. It's just completely different from what I thought your personality was" I smiled and she smiled back as she drove "Can we stop at my place so I can take this shirt off? I think there's dried blood on it and it itches"

"Sure, where is it?" she asked and I nodded forward

"Take a left at the light then it's just those apartments" I said and she nodded then pulled in front and unlocked the doors "You want to come up for a second?" I asked and she shook her head no "Ok, you want me to get you a bottle of water, or maybe a coke?"

"Sure, water sounds good"

"Ok, I'll be right back" I stated and ran up the stairs. Just as I got to my door and turned the key in the lock I felt a pain on the back of my neck and tried to look back before everything went black. I was too late and didn't see the face...

"Spencer, wake up!" a female voice yelled at me as I laid on my couch

"Ashley?" I asked opening my eyes. I tried to sit up but my neck was killing me

"Did you fall asleep?" she asked and I tried to sit up again, this time slowly

"Can you give me just a sec please?" I asked and she looked at me confused

"Ok, are you ok?" she sounded concerned so I flashed her a smile.

"Yeah, I will be" I stated and she nodded

"I'll be in the car"

"No, just go get me a shirt ok?" I asked "top drawer, just a white beater will be ok"

"Ok" she said and walked to my room as I took a note out of the front pocket of my jeans. Yes, my secret informant. Honestly I didn't know if this person was a man or a woman but they could have just left the note at my damn door! I read the note carefully telling me where dennison lived and hung out. It also had times of events written on it. Sinse I couldn't find him all the time to watch him this would prove to be helpful. I folded it back up and groaned as I sat up and stood. I lifted my polo over my head and tossed it to the dirty clothes basket then walked to my room so see Ashley sitting on my bed talking on the phone

"No, Kyla I'm at work" she said and I raised an eyebrow "Ok, just give me like 20 minutes. I'll be there. I understand Kyla. No, it's ok" she chuckled "I know how she is" it sounded like she would be talking for a nother minute or two so I quickly turned my back to her and changed my shirt. Just as I pulled the fresh shirt down my back she stopped talking "Ok Ky, love you too, bye" she said and stood quickly from my bed "I'm so sorry, my sister called and I swear I didn't see anything, I mean not anything I haven't already seen" I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder

"It's really ok, I know you didn't see much. So let's go so that you can do what ever you gotta do in twenty minutes" I said and she nodded

"Yeah, I have to pick my neice up from daycar" she said as her face softened

"Cool" I replied with a smile and she tilted her head in the cutest way then nodded. We walked out of the room as I entered the kitchen she saw me open the refridgerator

"Wow, your fridge is empty" she commented and I looked at her confused

"No it's not" I stood back. I had a full bottom shelf of bottled water the second shelf was veggies and the first shelf was for chocolate milk and left over take out "Want some vegitarian pizza?" I asked and she shook her head almost disgusted "Are you a meater?" I asked trying to look equally disgusted as I grabbed two waters and shut the door of the fridge. Ashley nodded and I smiled. I opened the cabinent and showed her that I had plenty of food. "I have plenty to eat, I just don't buy a lot of stuff for the fridge" I stated and she smiled, but made another gross face as I opened the door again and grabbed a cold slice of pizza

"Don't eat that" she almost whispered but I smiled as I took the first and only bite

"MmmMmmMmmm... yummy!" I lied and she shook her head as she headed for the door. I followed with a laugh as I through the rest of the slice away.

"You know there are starving children in africa?" she asked and I nodded

"If I were starving they wouldn't feed me" I said locking us out of my apartment

"So, you wasted food" she said and looked at me like I was a bad little kid. I smiled wide as we went down the stairs

"Am I being bad? Do you want to spank me?" I asked and she laughed nervously, then put a sly smirk on

"I think the entire female freshmen class beat me to it" she commented and I agreed with a nod. I also smiled when I realized that she didn't deny that she wanted to spank me

... the hospital...

So Ashley dropped me off about 15 minues ago. I went right to the back but my fast track ended there. I waited another 30 minutes before a doctor saw me. He surveyed my back and nodded

"You will need atleast 10 stitches" he stated and I nodded

"How long will it take?"

"I'll give you a gown and close the shades so that you ca change. I would say that you didn't have to take your bra off but I just want to make sure there's nothing in the way" he sfinished and I nodded in understanding

"Ok, um, this may sound odd but when my friend gets back can she come back here?"

"Sure. I'll tell the receptionist to give her your room number. And I'll be back in no more then 20 minutes. I have a couple of people waiting on me to write prescrittions. Would you like anything to relax you?"

"No sir, thanks though. And I don't need the shot when you go to do it. I have a very high pain tollerence, and it freaks me out not to feel anything"

"Ok, just sit tight" He left and not even five minutes later Ashley walked in with a little girl. I still had my pants and all on, I had just taken my shirt and bra off. Ashley smiled when she saw me in the gown

"He made you take your clothes off?" she asked and I laughed and nodded

"He just didn't want my bra to get in the way" I stated and she nodded

"He wasn't innappropriate or anything was he?" she asked and I shook my head no

"Just because he made me take my bra off then offored me drugs doesn't mean that he was trying to take advantage of me" I joked and she laughed

"He give you anything good?" she asked and I shrugged

"I didn't take it. I don't like that numb feeling. I rather feel the pain"

"Why?"

"I dunno" I answered like a little kid "Why do you eat meat?" I asked and she smiled as the little girl slowly awoke from her shoulder and I smiled "What's her name?" I asked and Ashley smiled

"Anna, short for annabelle" she said and moved some hair from the girl's face. The small girl looked at me and smiled

"Hi" she said and I giggled

"Hi beautiful" I greeted and she smiled a little wider

"I'm anna an I'm two" she stated holding up two small fingers

"I'm spencer and I'm 18" I said and the girl smiled then looked at Ashley and whispered in her ear

"I know sweet heart, we will go home shortly. I promise. I even washed your mickey blanket" she promised the little girl.

"Ok, aunt Ashy" she said and looked at me "Can I go sit wif Pencer?" she asked and Ashley smiled saddly

"I don't know baby, Spence's hurting and what if you get her sick?" she asked and I was just smiling at the exchange

"I pwomise to cuber my mouf" she promised holding out her pinky to hook with Ashley's, which made Ashley smile again

"Baby" she started but I cut her off by standing up

"I had a flew shot" I stated and Ashley smiled

"Ok, you can see Spencer but don't caugh on her ok?" she asked and the girl nodded weakly with an also weak smile. Ashley handed her to me. The girl laid her head on my shoulder then cuddled her body into mine. I placed my hand on the girls back and rubbed it as I sat down on the bed with her still cuddled into me

"Wow, she's really burning up" I told Ashley and she nodded as she sat down in a chair

"Yeah, my sister had a few important meetings today and was right in the middle of the first one when the daycare called. But it's ok because I get to keep her tonight. Kyla has never been good with the whole sick kid thing"

"What does she do?"

"Oh, she runs my father's old record company. She knows lots of famous people"

"Wow, who do you know?"

"Um, only a few people. I was the daughter that stayed out of the tabloids" she rolled her eyes and I smiled

"Was your father famous?" I asked interested as I laid back with the girl now on my stomach snuggleing into my chest. I giggled lightly at the tickle

"Yeah, he was a bass player for a band is all" she stated and I nodded

"A rock band?" I asked and she nodded

"Sorry, I mostly listen to rap and the newer rock. I wasn't allowed to listen to music as a kid. Well I was but old southern christian stuff" I said and she nodded

"Wait aren't you from New York?" she asked a little confused

"Well, I was born in Ohio, so yeah..." I stated and she smiled

"You have had an interesting life haven't you?" she asked and I shrugged

"You could say that" I chuckled then continued "Maybe one day I can tell you all about it" I said with a smile which she returned greatfully. After a minute we heard a knock at the door, then the doctor walked in

"Hello, I'm doctor Franklyn" the man greeted Ashley "Would you like to stay while I stitch your girl up?" he asked and I laughed as he winked at jher. I sat up and handed the girl to Ashley. The girl woke up slowly and started to whine a little

"It's ok sweetie" I told the girl "I'll get all stitched up and we will go home ok?" I asked and she nodded as she sat up in Ashley's lap, but began to fall asleep again. Ashley just smiled and ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Ok, I'll do this quickly but tell me if you want any medication" he stated and I nodded. I turned to look at Ashley so that she couldn't see the needle. It only took 5 minutes for him to get this finished and wrote a prescription for lortab 10s just incase. The doctor walked out and gave me instructions to get dressed. I nodded and he gave Ashley another wink. She turned a bright red color. You could see that blush no matter how tanned her skin was. After he walked out I stood and Ashley stood too. She turned around as did I. We were facing away from each other when she spoke

"So, he thinks that we're together doesn't he?" she asked and I nodded eventhough she couldn't see it I know she felt it somehow "And you didn't correct him" she said and I laughed as I turned fully dressed towards her. She turned too and frowned

"You didn't correct him either" I stated and she shrugged. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we left the room leaving the door open "Besides I'm not a bad catch" I joked and she laughed lightly. The sick girl stirred as we walked down the hall. The receptionist smiled at us

"Thank you" Ashley told the woman

"You two have a beautiful family" the woman commented and I laughed

"Thank you" I said waving and Ashley giggled

"Ok, that's enough of that" she said and the girl looked at Spencer

"You're in our family?" the girl asked me and I smiled

"No, your aunt doesn't like me" I said in my best litte kid voice then stuck my tongue out at Ashley

"Aunt Ashy!" the little girl scoled her aunt "You wuv Pencer don't you?" she asked and Ashley smiled

"If you like her so much you can have her" she said and handed her to me

"No, I want you to wuv her too!" she said and Ashley rolled her eyes. The little girl looked at me "You wuv aunt Ashy don't you?" she asked and I noded to please the girl

"Yes, I think she's very pretty too" I said and Ashley laughed

"See Aunt Ashy" the girl stated towards her aunt "I told you she wants to be your gurfriend"

"I didn't say that" I said looking confused at the girl

"No, but you said dat she was pwetty" the girl smiled up at me and I put her in her carseat once we got to Ashley's car

"Well, I think you are pretty too" I stated and the girl smiled

"You wanna be my gurfriend?" she asked while Ashley an I laughed from the front seat

"Yes, I would love that" I answered and Ashley was laughing uncontrollably

"Ok, good but I want wots a kisses an hugs!" the girl stated firmly

"Ok, I can do that" I smiled at the small girl

"Good" she said and Ashley turned the radio on as we were on the way to my place. We both thought that Anna had fallen asleep but we were wrong. We pulled up in front of the apartments and when I got out of the car she spoke "Aunt Ashy" she started biting her bottom lip "I gotta go pee pee"

"Can you hold it in till we get home baby?" Ashley asked and the girl shook her head no. She also unbuckled her seatbelt

"Spence, can she use your bathroom real quick?"

"Of course" I answered and Ashley smiled

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon and thanks for all the comments. Also what do you all think of the whole close teacher student thing? I mean does it seem odd that they are more like friends then anything?


	4. Chapter 4

ch. 4

"Ok, good bye ladies" I smiled as Ashley walked out the door holding the small girl

"Bye pencer" the small girl responded and Ashley and I smiled as we made eye contact

"See you tomorrow?" she asked and I smiled

"Of course!" think I sounded a little too excited. But then again, I was a little.

"Oh, do you need a ride to school?" she questioned and looked almost confuseedly at me "I mean in the morning?"

"Um, you don't have to do that. It's just a 15 minute walk" I answered politely

"Well, I just live right down the road and It's on my way"

"Really?" I asked and she nodded

"I really hope you don't think I'm weird or something" she bit her lip and... oh god I giggled. Why am I smiling so big? I can't stop!

"I don't think that about you. It's just that I'm off first block and I have no idea what I would do for 90 minutes at school" I answered semi-honestly. But the real answer would have been hell no don't pick me up at 7 a.m. I can sleep till almost 9

"Actually" she started with a smile "First block is my planning period. So that would completely work out"

"Oh, wow. well you still don't have to do that"

"Well, you shouldn't have to walk" she stated and I smiled

"As a matter of fact, I choose to walk"

"Oh" she smiled wide "You didn't know how hot it was did you?" she asked and I looked down emberrassed

"No" I let out between tight lips as I smiled and looked up at her "but it's still good for me" I stated and she nodded

"Ok, well, you know the small diner around the corner? I go there every morning around 8 30. So, if you want a ride I'll be there. I go for breakfast every morning and I would be happy to treat you" she smiled and I smiled to my self. I want to treat her too

"Maybe" I simply stated with a smile.

"Good bye Spencer, and please call me if you need anything" she gave me an honest face and I just looked at her slightly confused

"Like what?" I asked

"Like if a stitch pops out or if you just want a ride somewhere or if you just need something. Here" she handed me a card "my cell is on the back. Call if you need me. I promise I'll answer"

"Thank you" I said with a huge smile "I really appreciate that" she just smiled and turned to walk down the hall.

Now as I shut the door I'm left with my thoughts. I sat on the couch and opened up the letter. Who was this person? They had messy handwriting, but it seemed more like a female to me. This must have been one strong woman though to take me down so fast, but she must have also carried me into my apartment and threw me on the couch. I know Ashley saw me through my open door. I have to find out who in the hell this is!

...7 45 the next morning...

Why the hell am I awake? I could sleep for another hour! Oh well. I got out of bed and took a shower. My back is just hurting worse from these damn stitches. Plus for some reason an old wound on my chest started to hurt. About a year ago, I was a team leader for a sting operation. Long story short, I got shot in the chest. My lung collapsed and I had a spinal enjury that was supposed to leave me in a wheel chair if I was lucky. But it's amazing how the body heals its self, well with the help of surgery. I got dressed and opened my drawer. I took my usual half of a lortab. I take one probably every other day. It just depends on how I wake up that day. It hurts when I don't take anything, but I don't want to become addicted to the drug. Well, its early here so my mom should be awake. I should call and check on her

_"Hello?" my mother answered after two rings. she sounded a little tired or like she had been asleep_

_"Hey mom, I'm sorry were you sleeping?" I asked quietly_

_"No sweetie, I'm awake" she stated and I smiled knowing that I had probably woken her up "Well, how are you?" I asked and she laughed_

_"I'm doing well. The hospital has been letting up on me a little. I was actually thinking that I might take a week off. I mean if it's ok with your boss and all. I want to come stay with you for a week or something"_

_"Really?" I asked and she laughed_

_"Yes, I miss you Spence. And when you stopped by the other day for your layover, it was like you were teasing me. I didn't even realize how much I missed you" she gushed and I laughed this time_

_"Actually, my boss suggested you come down and visit so that noone gets suspicious about me. All you have to do is pretend that you live in New York" _

_"I could do that. So you didn't even have to change your name?" she asked surprised_

_"No, well, yes but not dramatically. I changed my middle name to marie"_

_"Aww, that my middle name" _

_"I know, I guess I was just missing you too. So when can you come?" I asked excited_

_"Um, hmm, I actually have a two week vacation coming in two weeks. I could just stay for a week then just come home I guess"_

_"You could stay for as long as you want. I think you will like it here" I stated with a huge unstoppable smile. I really do miss her "Oh, and what about dad and Glen?"_

_"Um, well, I don't know. I haven't spoken to your father in a while, but I'm sure Glen could come"_

_"What do you mean you haven't heard from dad?" I asked confused_

_"Um, I cought him with another woman so I kicked him out and now it's kind of lonely here. I just couldn't handle his lies anymore. You knew he was cheating right?" she asked like it was a normal question._

_"Yes, I think everyone knows" I said with a light chuckle and my mom chuckled back_

_"Well, I tried to get him back, but I can't find an attractive man for my life"_

_"Hmm, maybe you should try a woman" I sang and she laughed_

_"Spence, that's your thing. I'm pretty sure I'm straight" she stated sort of firmly...?_

_"How about you just descide that when you get here. There are some beautiful women in California"_

_"Or I could find a man" she interupted_

_"Ok" I sighed "Fine, I'll let you be straight for a while" I joked and she laughed. Deep down I'v always known that my mother was a die hard dyke. Sure she's from Ohio and she's a catholic, but the first time she... walked in on me and a girl, there was just something in her eye. Like she was surprised and... jelous. I am also convinsed that she likes brunettes too_

_"Thank you. Ok, you should be in school so I'll let you go sweetie"_

_"Ok, love you mom"_

_"love you too" we both hung up and I smiled to my self. I can't wait for her visit and I'm so happy she finally kicked my dad out. It's not that he's a bad guy he's just a sex addict and my mom is almost always at the hospital. Oh, she's an ER doctor. I'm not sure if I mentioned that. Anyways my dad he's a traveling social worker for the governmentI. He works with the FBI so he's also never home. It's been way too long sinse my mom was happy._

Oh, wow it's already 8 30. maybe I'll go explore this diner. I threw my baggy jeans on with another black beaterand threw on a band t over it. I always wear an under shirt. As I bagan to walk down the street I noticed small things. Women pushing strollers, men in suits walking past me fast, even a few dog walkers. I offored everyone of the people a smile. After a minutes I got to this small diner it's call the hang out, but it looks like a deli where I'm from. I looked and saw Ahley's range rover then smiled to my self. I looked through the window and noticed Ashley sitting at a table with a slightly larger built brunette woman. Anna was eating her cerial with a smile. I slowly walked through the door and Ashley called me over

"Spencer, come sit" she insisted and I smiled

"Mommy, it's my gurfriend!" the small girl stated with a large smile

"Oh, Spencer" Ashley started with a smile matching the girls "This is my older sister Kyla, your girl friend's mother" she said and we both laughed

"Well, I guess I'm meeting the parents" I offored a smile and the other brunette turned to me with a matching smile

"Oh" the woman spoke and looked at her daughter "she is very pretty, but isn't she a little too old for you?" she asked the girl who shrugged

"I don't care, she's pwetty" the girl stated firmly

"But don't you think Aunt Ashley would like to be her girl friend?" Kyla asked the girl and I saw Ashley give a deep blush

"Ky" Ashley started "She's a student" she spoke and Kyla laughed then looked at me

"Oh, wow, you look too old to be in high school" she stated and I nodded

"I'm 18, but thanks for calling me old" I joked again and she laughed

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. You just look a little older I guess" she shrugged and stood to offer her hand "I'm kyla Davies, Davies records" she handed me a card. I looked at Ashley with a confused smile and she giggled

"It's impulsive, she gives everyone a card" she explained and I nodded

"Well, I'm Spencer carlin, King high" I stated and Kyla laughed

"oh, wow, you really are a student" she stated and I nodded

"A senior" Ashley stated and Kyla smiled this time to her self

"Spencer, please join us" she offored and we all sat. I sat between Ashley and Kyla "Are you hungry?"

"No, thanks, I already ate" I lied and she nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich "So are you in any of Ashley's classes?" she asked and I nodded

"Well, I have first block off, then my second block teacher is in love with her, plus I'm in her third and fourth block. So yeah, a few classes" I stated with a smile and Ashley caughed then took a sip of her bottle of water

"Who is your second block teacher?" Kyla asked intrigued

"Hm, I think it's Maddison, but I know her last name is Duarte"

"Oh?" she asked and looked at Ashley

"She's not in love with me" Ashley stated looking at me almost angrily

"So, the queen bee" Kyla stated to her sister with a smile then looked at me "King has changed in the last 5 or 6 years" Kyla told me and I nodded

"Change is good" I smiled as I spoke

"You know, Ashley here, was the one that changed all that. She was the first out and proud lesbian at King"

"No I wasn't" Ashley corrected

"No, but you were the one that made every one fall in love with you." she looked at me "Ashley was such a charmer. All she had to do was look at a woman and their clothes would be across the gym." she joked and I laughed

"Kyla!" Ashley groweled

"What? She's an adult. It's not like she hasn't imagined you unclothed before" she stated with grimace and I laughed then looked at Ashley

"Spencer, you haven't have you?" she asked, desperitely I think

"Of course I have" I answered honestly. What? I'm not going to lie about that

"Ashley, I think there is something you have to understand about your self. Anyone that sees you and even likes women a little has thought about you..." I motioned to the small girl that was paying extra close attention to her mother "Like that. Well, except for me. That would be gross" she said and we all smiled then I nodded '

"It's true. There's just something about you. I can imagine you completely...like that and still respect you" I stated and she smiled

"Good, you better respect me. I am your teacher after all" She said with a serious teacher face. I couldn't help but to feel a warmth emminating from her

"In one class" I retorted and she smiled

"But I'm your superior in fourth" she corrected again

"Don't get me wrong" I started aith a cool smile "I can't wait to be under you, it's just going to be a new experience" I stated smirking now. I looked at Kyla who was almost rolling on the floor laughing

"Oh haha" Ashley said obviously emberrassed looking at her sister. Kyla sat straight up in her chair getting serious

"I love a hard worker" Kyla stated and I nodded

"Oh, I'll get the job done" I winked at her. She looked at Ashley who was funing now

"Ok, I have to get to work" she stood quickly and I smiled as she looked angry

"Will you give me a ride?" I asked now straight faced

"Why don't you ask your giggle buddy over there?"

"Cause I want to ride with you" I stated and she stood

"Fine" she sighed and stood quickly. She gave her neice a kiss on the cheek with her face softening "have a good day sweetie" Ashley told the small girl with a smile

"Ok, wuv you Aunt Ashy, an see ya later pencer"

"Good bye Anna" I replied and looked at Kyla with a smile "It was nice to meet you" I stated and shook her hand again

"It was nice to meet you too. I hope we get to hang out again" I nodded at her statement. I followed Ashley to her car and hopped in. She still looked angry, but turned the radio on and onto a rap station. This must be her angry music.

"I'm sorry" I said after a minute of driving down the road'

"For what?" she asked confused but still angry

"For going along with your sister. I guess I was just showing off for her"

"You didn't have to do that"

"I just needed a laugh is all. I am sorry though, I didn't mean to belittle you like that. I promise I respect you more then that" I said trying to be honest and hoping that she would see it in my eyes "I won't do that again" I stated and she nodded

"Yeah, well, my sister will" she stated as we were stopped at a red light

"I like your sister, but I don't understand why you were emberrassed"

"Because kyla knows you're a student of mine, yet she's going to talk about my sex life!" she stated exasperated "I'm going to kill her"

"No, I thought it was funny, and I'm a little sorry that I missed you in high school" I said with a smile and she looked at me with a smile

"You were like 10 or something" she stated and I shrugged as I still smiled "So what do you think I look like naked?" she asked as we turned into King

"Hot!" I stated and she shrugged

"Thanks, I work out" she said with a smile and I laughed

"Have you ever you know... wondered about me?" I took a chance on that and she smiled

"I don't have to. The freshmen female class has pictures every where by now" she said with a chuckle and I smiled. She didn't deny my accusation, or confirm it

"Good, because I'd like to leave all of these thoughts to the imagination" I stated and she nodded with a smile

"Sounds good to me" she answered and turned the car off. "So how is your back?" she asked and I shrugged

"It's ok. It started to blead a little in the shower but it stopped so it's all good" I answered honestly and she nodded

"Let me see" she said and I laughed

"I'm sure you don't want to see it"

"I do actually" she opened her door and got out. I rolled my eyes and followed her to the bathroom. I turned toward the sink and soaked my hands under the water in the sink then threw it onto my face. Being in a bathroom with Ashley while noone was there was getting me all hot and I needed to cool down, especially sinse she was about to touch me. "Are you ok?" she asked looking at my eyes through the mirror

"Yeah, just look at it so we can get the hell out of this bathroom. It's hot in here". I guess she saw something in my eyes because she lifted my shirt without question

"He should have put another stitch here" she stated and I nodded eventhough I couldn't see what she was talking about "Hold your arms out so I can see if they pull" She placed her hand flat on my back and I shivered at the touch. I don't know how much longer I can hold my self back in here "Ok, roll your shoulders forwards" I did as told and she nodded, then reached to my sides under my arms to pull my shirt down. I smiled into the mirror and she turned red

"You can just ask if you want to touch them you know" I stated and she shook her head

"I was just pulling your shirt down for you" she looked serious and I smiled

"But they are really nice" I sang as I turned around to smile at her. She smiled back then giggled

"I agree, they are nice, but I'm not gonna drool over your body like probably everyone does"

"I do it too" I added and she smiled as I leaned against the sink. She just smiled at me

"You know having a big head isn't attractive" Ashley stated with what I was so hoping was a flirty smile. Suddenly the door flew open and someone came running in, it surprised us both and the girl seemed to rudely push Ashley who was already only a foot away from me, due to the small space of the bathroom. I slightly leaned forward to catch her, then stood her up and looked at the stall that the girl ran to

"Tory?" I asked I knew it was her eventhough her head was covered with a hoodie "Are you ok?" I asked concerned

"I'm fine Spencer" she spoke and sounded like she was crying

"Are you sure?" I asked glancing over to Ashley

"Yes!" she yelled

"You can tell me what's wrong" I stated comfortingly. After a few seconds of Ashley and I eye balling the stall door concerned

"I'm pregnant" she sobbed and my jaw dropped

"It's not the end of the world" Ashley encouraged

"Well, I was raped too. Now is it the end of the world?" she asked and I gasped then opened the unlocked door in anger

"Who was it? I'll kick his ass right now!" I stated and she nodded

"No way, he could take you out. He's three times your size"

"Will you just give me a fucking name?" I asked and she shrugged

"Aiden dennison" she stated and I frowned. I looked at Ashley who was leaning against the sink that I was earlier. She looked pissed and surprised

"He's three times my size?" I asked now wondering if he could take me down

"Yes, I'm calling the police" Ashley pulled out her cell

"No use, it was a month ago. There's no proof now" she stood with dried tears on her face

"If you're pregnant there is proof" I argued and she shrugged

"It doesn't matter because he's rich and he never gets in trouble because he has a lawyer"

"Well, I'm gonna go find the asshole, he better have a body guard!" I groweled and as I walked toward the door I saw Ashley on the phone. She placed a hand on my arm stopping me

"He's not worth it" she stated and I shook my head, then pulled my t shirt over my head

"Hold this, it's my favorite" I explained and she took it confused

"No, Spencer" she dropped the phone and grabbed my waist "I would love to let you beat the shit out of him, but I have to stop you. I could lose my job, and you're 18. He's only 17, you could go to jail" she stated and I shoved her off of me then Tory wrapped her arms around me

"It's nice of you, but it's really ok. I was drunk, I engaged him. It's my fault that it happened" she said and I slightly leaned down to her height with tears in my eyes

"Did you tell him to stop?" I asked and she nodded slightly "Then you were raped and it is not a woman's fault when she's raped!" I stated then let her go and walked from the bathroom to the quad where quite a few more people walked around. I knew I had 15 minutes before the next class now. I saw and pulled her to the side "Do you know Aiden Dennison?" I asked and she nodded confused

"Ashley, are you ok?" she asked and I nodded

"Where is he?" I asked and she pointed to a picnic table "Thank you" I stated and walked over to him "Aiden Dennison?" I asked and the crowd of girls dispersed so I walked upto him

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. He looked even more like an asshole in person

"I'm Spencer Carlin, I know you hurt one of my friends, and I'm gonna kick your rich little ass" I said taking my cheap watch off. I threw it to the ground and he laughed as he came to stand in front of me. He only stood an inch taller then me an he was about as buff as me so I knew I could take him "You fucking raped her" I stated and he laughed

"Oh, please, which bitch are you talking about?" he asked and I smiled then delivered a nice punch to the gut. He doubled over and I punched him in the back, sending him to the ground

"It doesn't matter" I started "This ass beating will be for all of them" I stated and kicked him in the side. He now laid down on his back holding his stomach

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled gasping as he stood "My mom told me not to hit girls"

"Your mom was wrong!" I stated and dodged his left fist but couldn't dodge the right fast enough. He punched me in the stomach and it hurt but I just laughed then punched him square in the nose. He looked at me confused

"That's my face fucking bitch!" he stated and rammed his body twowards me knocking me to the ground. He straddled me and tried to punch me in the face. I moved my head and he hit the pavement "Oww, fuck!" he yelled shaking his hand. I took the distraction welcomingly as I lifted my legs to wrap around his neck an pull him down. My legs are the strongest part of my body. He used his legs to try to kick me in the face but I took the time the give him a nice shot to the dick. I put all the force I could muster into that punch, and was pulled away by both of my teachers plus another male teacher. I went willingly. I just laughed at the boy on the ground with a bloody nose and two black eyes, his tears were just the icing on the cake for me. He held him self like it was about to fall off

"Fuck you asshole, you 're not worth my time" I stated and the boy just looked at me and started to scream again

"Spencer!" Ashley yelled to get my attention. I looked at her like I was a kid getting in trouble

"I'm sorry Ash, I shouldn't have but I just wanted to so bad!" I spoke and she shook her head

"Damn it Spencer, I have to write you up, and they already called the cops. Do you need me to call a parent or anything?" she askd and I shook my head "Spencer" she looked straight into my eyes then placed both hands on my shoulders "They are going to arrest you"

"I know, that pussy little boy isn't even 18 yet" I yelled and the boy gave me the middle finger

"Fuck you I turned 18 two weeks ago!" he yelled and my face lit up with a smile

"Doesn't matter!" Ashley said regaining my attention "That just means you're both getting arrested! Why can't you just listen to me!" Ashley yelled making me feel bad. She removed her hands from my shoulders but I grabbed her arms not forcefully but she must not have wanted to pull away

"I'm sorry, and trust me, I already regret this. I'll be out of jail in less then an hour and be back a school. If I'm not here by fourth block then... then keep my shirt. It's my favorite. If I don't show up today I'll rip it up and throw it away my self" I stated and she shook her head

"No, that's stupid" she said moving her arms a little. This caused our hands to meet now and I took the chance to half way intertwine our fingers together

"I promise ok?" I asked and she sighed then nodded

"Ok" she said and I smiled. Damn, I wanted to kiss her so bad! She looked up into my eyes and we both heard sirens from down the road. That only increased the urge to kiss her. I saw something in her eyes but ignored it when she squeezed my hands "I don't know how you plan to get out so quickly, but it better not be illegal" she stated and I smiled

"It won't be. I'll even make them give me a ride back" I joked and Ashley laughed

"Fine" she said with a smile planted on her face. That was the last thing I saw before a police officer pulled me into a pair of hand cuffs and put me in the car. After a minute they put tory into the car with me and I smiled

"Thank you Spencer" the girl said saddly

"It was no problem. What's wrong?" I asked and she shrugged

"I can't have a baby" she said and I nodded

"There are always other options" I stated and she lookd at me confused

"I'm not rich, I can't afford an abortion, but I can't raise a child. I'm only 16. I can't be a mother. I want to finish high school and go to college. I can't do that if I go through with this" she stated pointing to her stomach

"Have you thought about adoption?" I asked and she shook her head

"I couldn't have a child three states away and never be able to see them"

"You could have an open adoption with people in this state, in this city actually."

"Really?" she asked and I nodded. Comforting someone without using your hands and body language is hard. after about 10 minutes of talking, the cop got into the car. Tory and I just continued to the station talking about all of her options


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry but my spelling kinda sucks lol. Thanks for reading and commenting. You people are freakin awesome! I want to go ahead and tell you also that I have no internet so I only post when I'm around someone elses. I promise I'll post every chance I get.

Ch.5

"Spencer carlin?" the man asked and I nodded "You have a call" he handed me the phone and I nodded nervously. I sighed once then answered

_"Yes cheif?" I asked even more nervously. His silence clearly showed his dissapointment in me_

_"Why? I understand that what he did was wrong to that girl, and from what I hear countless others, but you are there to find out about who he distributes drugs to and how he does it. I haven't seen any progress yet"_

_"Sir, with all due respect, I've only been here for 2 days, and I figured with this on his record..." I was cut off_

_"Detective, you just better know what you are doing over there. I can't be there to babysit you every step of the way" the man sighed and I nodded to noone. I hate to hear dissapointment in his voice._

_"I know sir, and I promise I know what I'm doing. I'm following him tonight. They already bailed him out, and sinse his lawyer is a dick, this probably won't go to trial for a while. But sir, I'm almost sure that he won't be back at school. Should I withdraw my self?" I asked hopefully. Sure I don't mind going to school, but if it's pointless then it would just be a waste of my time_

_"No, you will stay and ask around. Find some customers and get information. That's how we will take him out"_

_"Yes sir" I answered "I'll have a full report on your desk monday"_

_"Thank you detective" he said then hung up._

"You are free to go" the man said and I nodded

"Thanks" I said standing "Can you give me a ride back to King. I'm thinking I'll be suspended"

"Yes ma'am" he answered and we left the station

...some time later...

"Class today we are reading from our text books about the great awakening" the class growned as they opened their books. I laughed from the door and Ashley looked at me with a wide smile which I just had to return "Class, this is Spencer carlin, my senior assistant" she introduced and the class looked oddly at me

"Why is there blood all over your shirt?" a boy asked and I shrugged

"I got into a fight" I smiled cockily "And I won" I looked back at Ashley and bit my lip. That's a nervous habit, but why am I nervous? "Ms. Davies, can I speak to you outside for a sec?" I asked and she nodded

"Don't close your books till you get to chapter 2" she said then followed me out the door

"I told you" I chuckled she shook her head back and forth playfully. She looked surprised. I like the happy surprised face. I should surprise her sometime. Maybe I'll get a car. Or would that be a not-so-happy surprise?

"How?" She questioned and I shrugged with a small smile

"I know I promised nothing illegal,...but..." Ashley's eyes were wide and she looked angry again "Joking, only joking. I'll explain later, but right now I'm going to the office so that I can see what kind of trouble I'm in. I'm thinking they will suspend me for fighting" I stated and she nodded in agreement

"Ok, just text me and let me know if I should bring you some work"

"Sure" I smiled "Um, do you think I could have my shirt back?" I asked and she smiled nervously

"Well... can I bring it to you t-tomorrow?" she asked with a small studder while bringing her hands together in front of her with a clap and pulled them up to her lips. That was cute! I nodded ammused. I didn't question it and she smiled in appreciation, I guess. I turned to leave when Ashley stopped me. I turned around and she looked at her feet "I spilled something on it" she explained with a sigh, stopping my movement

"It's ok" I smiled and she smiled back

"Really?" she asked surprised meeting my kind eyes "It's your favorite shirt. What if the paint doesn't come out?" she asked and I chuckled

"I will still wear it" I answered with a shrug and she smiled again "I'll just blame the huge stain on you" I stated and she glggled like a school girl. I just laughed at her in response. I know what I said wasn't that funny, but her laugh is so cute!

"Ok, now go and just let me know if you need a ride" she stated and I nodded as I started to walk away

"Later Ash"

"See yah" we said simontaniously and both laughed aloud. Oh god! I just called her Ash! I should have used her last name! Oh god! I hope none of the freshmens heard.

...abot an hour later..in the principle's office...

", I'm very dissapointed. I called your old school in new york. They said you never had problems with this. Your old principle talked my ear off about how wonderful you were. What caused this?" the man asked

"I'm just a very protective person and I'm truely sorry, and I won't ever let anything like this happen again. Althoug if I do see Dennison around school property at all, I will not hesitate to call the police first. I know they bailed him out" the man just nodded in response

"Ok" the man started "This is your first offense so I won't suspend you. However, I am giving you detention for a week. That will be tuesday and thursday. Can you attend?" he asked and I nodded

"Yes sir" I answered quickly "I'll be here" I stated and he handed me my paper work

"Here is the information. Your teacher will be . Do you have health problems that may interfear?" he asked

"No sir" I answered with a smile

"Ok, it's not a suspention, but you may go home for the rest of the day if you wish. You are already signed out"

"Thank you sir" I said respectfully and stood then walked out. For some reason I just didn't want to go back to Ashley's class yet. So, I headed for the gym. I should apologize to for missing her class.

"Spencer?" asked as I walked into her office

"Yeah, I'm sorry about this morning . I just didn't want to controll my self so I didn't"

"It's ok Spencer, I understand. I've been trying to get infrmation all day but I'm not sure if Aiden will come back or not"

"I hope he doesn't. I don't think I could pull this off again" I offered a small joke and she tried to give me a small smile "Can I ask you a question? I mean if we can keep it between us?" I asked and she nodded

"What's up with him. He has assaulted women and I heard he sells drugs to little kids!" I worked that in and her eyes started to water

"It's true" she paused whiping away a silent tear. I looked at her confused but tried to urge her so explain her tears with me eyes "Everything you have heard about him is probably true" she whispered as she began to cry. I walked around the desk to offer some kind of support but I still didn't understand why she was crying. Hmm, could he have... Oh god! I took a breath before speaking.

"If" I started slowly "If he has done anything to you... you can tell me. I swear I won't freak out" I pulled a chair beside her and took her hands into mine. She looked into my eys saddly then back down

"You can't tell anyone" she began with a small voice "About two years ago, I divorced from my husband. I was lonely and stupid and some friends convinsed me to go out" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I don't remember much but he was there. I know he was coming on to me and I just laughed it off. I honestly have no idea what happened but I woke up the next morning in the parkinglott of the club in my car. I was in so much pain and my head was killing me" she spoke rushed and through tears. When she paused to take a breath I gave her a sympothetic smile then squeezed her hand "I knew something had happened" she looked away from me to the open door. "I could feel it throbbing..." she whispered then finally looked up into my eyes through her tears. "I didn't automatically assume it was him." she looked away then took a deep breath again. I'll giv her all the time she needs "four months later I found out I was pregnant. I don't know how I didn't notice. I mean I didn't gain any weight I was more tired then usual and my period was odd but I was still having one. I just figured it was stress then I went to the doctor because I had a head cold that wouldn't go away. I knew though, after he was born, he looked just like...him." she paused from the ramble and made eye contact again "Noone knew I was pregnant, accept for a few close people. I gave it up for adoption immediately. I couldn't even look at him." more tears broke free from her eyes along with loud sobs. I pulled her close to me and rubbed her back as she latched onto me

"I understand that he was a minor and you were afraid to get in trouble" atleast I'm going to assume that is why she never went to the police "but that was rape, also it sounds like someone slipped you a roofie. You should have reported it"

"Yeah, I had twin 2 year olds just starting school, my dick of an ex taking everything I owned, I so wouldn't have had a nervous breakdown..." she chuckled coldly

"It's not too late. Statute in California is 5 years and you have physical proof" I stated and she sighed

"I'm not strong enough Spencer, I couldn't handle it" she stated and I rolled my eyes.

"That's no excuse, if you go forward with this, you could save a lot of girl's lives" when I said this she cried harder and held me tighter

"Tory is pregnant by that bastard, and I could have prevented that" she cried and I shook my head with a sigh

"I'm not denying that, but you have the chance, along with Tory to lock this asshole up. This and if they ever actually find him selling drugs, he won't come out. No matter what kind of money he has"

"I doubt they will ever find him selling drugs. He has other people do that for him. His brothers, cousins, other students at King. He just manages the money and customers"

"Trust me, I'm gonna get this bastard. You can help" I stated and she nodded saddly "And sinse you don't remember much you won't be on the stand for any mre then half an hour"

"It's not that. My family never knew... noone did" the last part was quieter

"Maybe if some of them knew they would support you" I stated and she shrugged. After a minute I pulled my body away from hers trying to think of a way to make the woman smile. Her crying had slowed to a stop but the tears were evident in her cheeks "Tell me about your kids" I stated sounding dreamily. I wish I had kids. She instantly smiled

"Lucy and Jordan, they just turned 5 last month. I have full custody, but their father sees them when he can. He lives in Texas now"

"What do they look like? Do you have any pictures?" I asked and her whole face lit up as she pulled her hands away and turned to her computer. A couple of clicks and two skinny girls with black hair and dark olive complections popped up

"Lucy is the one on the left, she's so mean, but adorable. Jordan though is just the sweetest kid in the world! Although she falls in love with everyone she meets. She has a ton of boyfriends and girlfriends" she explained and I chuckled then we shared a smile. After a few minutes of looking at pictures and awwing I spoke

"I think you're a lot stronger then you think you are" I stated with a smile and she smiled back.

"Thanks Spencer" our eyes locked for a few seconds

"Not a problem. So, I'll see you bright and early. Oh wait today is tuesday. I'll see you after school for detention" I stated with a smile and she rolled her eyes

"You never get into real trouble do you?" she asked and I shrugged

"Detentino with you has to be trouble, right?" I stated and she smiled as I stood "But if you think I'm bad, you should meet my brother!" That is such a great idea! "He's twice as cocky!" I stated wth a chuckle and she smiled

"I dunno, how old is he?" I laughed at her response. I bet she was just playing along, but she would so love him.

"I don't know if I should tell you" I joked. "He's 25, but he lives in Ohio. He's a door to door salesman"

"Wow, I didn't know people still did that" she stated and I nodded

"I know! That's what I said! Well here!" I wrote his number down and handed it to her "My mom is flying out in a couple of weeks to visit I bet he would be thrilled to come out here too if he had a good enough reason" I smiled then winked and she chuckled

"I wasn't serious" she stated as she crossed her arms still smiling

"But I think you would like him" I smiled "All he requires is food and to be forced to shower every once in a while. He also loves kids... as long as their are no diapers involved" I added and she laughed

"Maybe I'l give him a call then" she stated and I winked before I stood

"See ya later " I waved before I exited the room and made my way back to the history class. There was only about 20 minutes left in class. I stopped by my locker then I figured it would be enugh time to get to know a few peple. As I approached the classroom I heard an unmistakeable laugh from Ashley


	6. Chapter 6

ch 6

I walked in and went up to the front.

"Well hello Ms. Carlin" Ashley greeted with a smile as the students talked amungst them selves

"Hi , so how was class today?" I asked leaning against her desk beside her

"It was great, we were talking about Marie Antonette"

"Oh, no wonder you were laughing. I bet everyone had a nice, dirty comment on her"

"Do you have one?" she asked ammused with a raised eyebrow and I chuckled

"Maybe a few, but I'll keep them to my self" I smiled and she returned it gazing into my eyes. She was looking at me ammused but she also looked like she could read a story from my eyes... like I was a book. I smiled but I couldn't look away. Something about her imagination trying to understand me had me in a trance

"You know what Spencer" her face turned a little more serious then but she still held my eyes with hers "I don't know why you're here, or what exactly your here for, but I'm glad you are" she stated and I physically gulped. How could she just look into my eyes and see right through me? Sure I don't tell lies that often, but it's like she can tell who I really am. Even through my half truths. To be completely honest with you, I was scared to death when she said that. Not only because, hello! I'm an under cover cop! It's more like she can see into my soul. Noone has ever made me feel like saying that! She smiled and I gave her a timid smile back

"Maybe I was just sent here to make your life hell?" I asked and she chuckled

"Yeah, that's gotta be it!" she responded ammused again. A boy's raised hand drew both of our attention

"Yes David?" she asked and the boy smiled

"Will you be offering us help with our studies after school?" he asked sounding genuine so I smiled knowing he didn't mean anything perverted... like I would deffinitely have

"Of course, I'll be in here until 4" she answered and the boy nodded as he went back to random conversation

"So, how long are you suspended for?" she asked and I smirked

"I'm not. I just have detention today and thursday after school" I still held the smirk but she did something I'm sure I am already in love with. She rolled her eyes. Oh shut up! It's so cute on her!

"Wow, how did you swing that one?" she asked and I shrugged

"My charm. Oh by the way, I'm totally hooking up with my brother" I informed and Ashley chuckled

"I thought your family lived in New York"

"Well my mom is coming for a visit in a couple of weeks and he may come with her, so I figure if they talk and get to know each other she could get him to settle down" I answered honestly an she noded in understanding "Plus" I nudged her gently with my elbow "I gotta get her attention off my woman" I smirked and she just rolled her eyes again. Awww.

"I am not your woman" Ashley replied but the look in her eyes told me I could try and maybe end in success.

"Yet" I whispered boldly. She quivered so I smirked again. Go me!

"You are too much Spencer Carlin" I just gave her a cheeky smile. Cause I'm a cheeky bastard.

"Please! I could have you with the snap of my fingers!" I stated cockily and she gave me another eye roll. Ok, this is rediculous! Next time she rolls her eyes she better be moaning my name.

"What ever you say. I have something called will power"

"What's that? I've never heard of that when it comes to me"

"Careful, your ego will sufficate the entire class" she joked and I smiled. Maybe I won't have to walk home today after all. All I have to do is ask

"Oh, hey sinse you'll be here till 4 you wanna give me a lift? I mean if it's ok"

"I will, but I have to pick Anna up from daycare" she informed

"Oh sweet! I get to see my girlfriend!" I said sarcastically and Ashley smiled

"I think she just wants you so that I'll want you. She does that" she shook her head

"So you and your 2 year old neice share women huh?" I asked and she laughed whole hartedly

"No, I've never fallen for it" just as she finished the bell rang. I stood straight fromwhere I had been leaning on her desk and walked towards the door

"There's a first time for everything" I stated proudly and she smiled as I left. Detention was easy, we ran a couple of laps and Ms. Duarte gave me another gym shirt to wear cause she knew I didn't have my t shirt at the moment. Detention ended at 330 so I descided to take a PG shower. As I walked out I saw that the office door was still open. I pulled out my cell and called my brother Glen. I needed to check up on him anyway

"Hey kiddo, what's the haps these days?" He doesn't know how to answer a phone with a simple Hello

"Not much ass eyes" gotta love pet names "How are you?"

"I'm good, currently out of work, but it's all good. Of course mom and dad are suggesting I go back to school"

"Well, you should. Hey you coming down here with mom in a couple of weeks?" I asked and he chuckled

"Damn, I was hoping to surprise you, but yeah, I was planning on it. Why? I swear mom went over everything with me twice!"

"I know she did glen, and I trust you... Actually, I have a friend I want you to meet"

"Is she hot?" Glen asked and I rolled my eyes with a chuckle. Of course thatr's his first question.

"She's a gym teacher" I informed

"Sweet, wait, like the gym teacher that stares at her students in the shower?" he asked and I laughed

"No, actually... maybe. I think she's bi, but I know she likes guys"

"Ok, fine, give me her number and I'll call her"

"She's my teacher" I rolled my eyes "Like I would have her number. She has yours though"

"Oh sweet, can you sneek me a picture?" he asked

"No, you'll just have to wait till you meet her in person"

"What ever. So I'm bored. What are you up to?"

"Just standing outside of her office debating on just handing her the phone or not"

"You totally should" he stated and I smiled. I walked into the office with a smile. I knocked on the open door and she turned in her chair to face me.

"Yes Spencer?" she asked confused

"You have a call, can you take it?" I asked and she rolled her eyes

"It's your brother isn't it?" she asked and I nodded excitedly as she held out her hand

"Hello?" she answered and I chuckled as she giggled. I sat in a chair beside her as I browsed through her computer for pictures. I saw all kinds. Encluding her children and a few random students that were questionable. Between their mindless talking and giggleing then giggleing more, I had tuned them out as I checked my email. After about 10 minutes ended the conversation with a promise to call later

"So, what do you think?" I pried and she smiled giddily

"I so hate you right now" she stated with a smile handing me my phone back. I was confused and she rolled her eyes. What is up with the eye rolling? Did I miss a memo or something? "You could have waited till he got here to let me meet him. Now I'm going to be all crazy about him by the time he gets here!" she was obviously trying to sound annoyed but it so wasn't working

"Oh" I laughed and she playfully slapped my arm "Well, I'm glad you like him"

"Me too, so what does he look like?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. Yes! It was my turn. Not this again, people are so superficial

"I guess you will find out when you meet him" I stated and she smiled

"You're such a romantic Spencer" I reciprocated her smiled as I stood

"I just want everyone to be happy is all. If you insist you can call me cupid though"

"Shouldn't you be headed home?" she questioned and I nodded with a smile

"I'll see you in class tomorrow" I stated as I left with a satisfied smile. While I was on her computer I sent some of the random photos to my email and saved them. Who knows? They could be Aiden's little helpers. I made quick work of getting back to Ashley's history classroom


	7. Chapter 7

I don't really have time to reread this to check for errors, but I hope you will forgive me and like it anyway. Thanks for all the comments by the way. If you hav any suggestions that would be great too. I'm already done with the book, but I can only post about once or twice every other week. I'm an internet theif lol

ch. 7

Ashley and I sat in a comfortable silence after we entered the car, except for the radio playing some light R&B as we went to pick Anna up. I had honestly been thinking sinse talking with about her past. If I tell Ashley who I really am. I don't think she would blow my cover, but then again, I haven't even known her for a week. I don't want to tell her I've been lieing to her the entire time anyway

"You want a snack Spence?" Ashley asked as we made a turn into the preschool

"A snack?" I asked and Ashley nodded with a small smile

"Yeah, Anna always gets one then takes a nap right after school. My house is right down the road, pretty close to yours"

"Sure, I could eat" I stated rubbing my stomach. Ashley just chuckled. We parked and both hopped out of the car

"Now I'm not talking about a 4 course vegiterian meal" she stated holding the door open for me to walk through. I stood there shocked with a confused expression on my face. Noone has ever held a door for me "Spencer? You ok?" Ashley asked and I nodded as I stepped in. As soon as her face couldn't see mine the deepest blush spread uncontrollably across my whole body. I usually hold the door open for others "Spencer?" Ashley placed a concerned hand on my shoulder and turned me. I flinched when I felt my face get redder. Damnit! How does she do this to me? Ashley gave me a worried look "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I answered trying to sound honest and she gave me an aprehensive look "It's just... noone has ever held open a door for me before" and here comes the studdering "I..I mean unless I was in a group or something like that" a big goofy smile spread across my face. She smiled back and I know I would have moaned if not for the fact I closed my mouth. "Um, thanks?" I didn't mean that as a question but that's how it came out

"You're welcome" Ashley shook her head with a small chuckle then walked past my goofy grin to the desk

"Good afternoon , Anna has been expecting you"

"I hope so" Ashley chuckled as the woman waved her through a closed door "Come on Spencer, Anna's gonna flip when she sees you!" Ashley stated and I gave the receptionest a smile before following Ashley into the back

"Aunt Ashy! This my new gur... oh..." Anna quickly dropped the hand of the little blond girl "Hi Pencer" the girl smiled at me and I returned it

"So you're breaking up with me?" I asked and Anna looked at me saddly. I bent down and held her hands in mine, then gave her a hug

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, I am a little too old for you anyway" I chuckled and pulled back to see Anna smile

"Do you wanna meet her?" I nodded quickly then stood

"This is my new gurfriend, Danny. She just moved here" the girl stated picking up the girl's hand again.

"Well, hi, I'm Spencer, and this is Anna's Aunt Ashley" Ashley stuck out a hand to the girl who shook it

"It's nice to meet you both" the girl spoke so clearly, but looked no older then three

"It's nice to meet you too. So how old are you?" Ashley asked with a grin. Ok, she so just read my mind!

"I'm 3, but my birthday is in a few weeks"

"Huh! Can I come to your party?" Anna asked and Ashley and I chuckled as the other girl nodded quickly

"Yeah, and you can meet my mommys and my teddy, his name is brian, but mommy said I couldn't bring him to school"

"Danielle, there you are. Come on sweetie.. Oh, hi" a short chubby brunette stuck out her hand to me "I'm Umi, Danny's mom"

"Hi" I smiled "I'm Spencer, this is Ashley, and this is Anna" I motioned to the girl holding her daughter's hand"

"Oh, wow" she looked at her daughter "You move fast!" the blond chuckled as we all smiled

"Yeah, this one just broke my heart today" I added and Anna slightly frowned

"I said I was sawy" she stated and I smiled

"I'm joking baby girl, just messing with you. You are free to love who ever you want" I explained and the girl smiled

"Wow. Well heart breaker ready to go? mama is cooking up a storm" Umi stated and the girl nodded with a smile then kissed Anna's cheek making the younger girl blush but smile

"I'll see you later" Danny grinned

"Bye Danny" Anna waved as the two left and I bent down to pick her up

"You ready?" I asked and the girl nodded with a smile

"Are you tumming to my house?" Anna Questioned and I nodded

"Yes, your aunt doesn't believe I eat enough so she is forcing me to have a sandwich" I joked turning to look at Ashley. She looked to be in deep thought looking at a blank wall "You ok?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder

"Yeah" she smiled as she looked at me "Just thinking too hard"

"Well, be careful, you might hurt your self" I laughed as I began walking to the door then Ashley followed me.

...a while later...

"Wow, this place is huge!" Ashley had pulled into the open gate of a big mansion, or atleast it looked like one to me.

"Yeah, we live in the pool house" she explained and I nodded with a wide smile

"That's cool, wait! Can we go swimming?" I asked and Ashley chuckled "Why are you laughing? And why do you live in the pool house? Are you like a made or something? Who lives in the big house? Do we need permission to use the pool?" I asked way too fast and she just laughed again

"She's kiddin Pencer, me, mommy, an aunt Ashy all wiv in da big house"

"It's true, I just like pulling into the driveway, then telling someone that I live in the poolhouse. You had an odd reaction though" she added as we got out and I shrugged

"You've seen my place. Who am I to judge?" I asked and she nodded with a smile as I got Anna from the backseat

"You're right. You know Spencer" she paused gainin my attention as we walked to the front door "You're different from other people"

"Good different or bad different?" I asked and she gave me the oddest look. I mean I've never gotten this look before or even heard of it. I guess if I really wanted to describe it it would be a sad confused questioning look. Oh! Like a lost puppy who doesn't know his original owner anymore

"I'm not sure" she held the look as she opened the door and lead us in

"Well, now I'm in your house. I need rope so I can tie you two up and steal everything" I joked gawking at all the expensive looking things around the house. Ashley's laughter broke me out of my daze and I smiled

"I'll give you the rope" she whispered after I had let Anna down "but you'll have to wait till Anna goes to sleep" I could feel my eyebrows shoot op as she winked then made her way to the... kitchen...I'm guessing. Yep, I was right. "What's for snack today Anna Bananna?" Ashley asked opening up the pantry door for the girl to walk in.

"Hmm, can we have mack n cheese?" she asked walking out with a blue box. "Do you like mac n cheese Pencer?" she asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, I love it" I answered and she smiled at her aunt

"No problem. Anna go show Spencer where to wash her hands and I'll start it"

"Ok" Anna replied then tugged my hand towards the hallway leading from the kitchen to a hallway with a couple of doors. "That is mommy's office, and that's Aunt Ashy's sudio where she pays music and sings. And thas where we play wock ban!" Anna stated happily as she pointed out doors. "Here's the downstairs bafroom" she opened the door and we both stepped to the sink and washed our hands. Anna had a small step stool to stand on and insisted on showing me where she brushess her teeth. When we got back to the table the food was ready and we each had a glass of milk sat a our place at the table. Ashley put our plates on the table then helped Anna into her seat.

"You ok there Spencer?" Ashley asked with a concerned smile. I smiled back and shook my head

"Yeah, I'm good"

"You space out a lot" Ashley stated taking her first bite as Anna followed suit

"Not usually. It's just been a while sinse I've had maceroni and cheese" I chuckled as Anna looked at me like I was crazy "What?"

"Why?" Ana asked shocked and I shrugged with a smile

"Well, a few years ago I stopped eating carbs" I informed as I took my first delicious bite. It's soo good!

"Whats a carbs?" Anna asked and I gave her a smile

"Well, like any food with sugar in it. I didn't eat any cerial, candy, and I didn't drink milk or soda"

"Wow, how did you live wifout candy?" Anna asked and Ashley chuckled

"It wasn't easy, but I started eating candy a few months ago. I descided I love Skittles too much to let them go" we all shared a laugh as we finished eating. We continued our conversation and after we were done Ashley and I cleaned up while a sleepy Anna went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"So, you're a vegitarian and you swore off carbs?" Ashley asked and I chuckled

"No, I actually just grew to love veggies and I couldn't stay on an all meat diet so I settled for unknown"

"Ahh" Ashley smiled as she spoke "You're really great with Anna. You handled her questions like a pro"

"Yeah, I like kids. Though it's probably just because I can't have any, or won't"

"Why can't you?" she asked me with a confused arched eyebrow and I smiled

"Well, I am a lesbian. And I don't think so far I have made any headway as far as finding a stable relationship...so no kids in the near future" I paused "It's like with straight people sure you can plan and be pleasntly surprised to fnd out that you're pregnant. I just won't ever have that. You know?" I finished with what was probably was a sad smile. It is sad but I don't want to be a single mother. I want someone to lean on through thick and thin. I think it would beneficial to the child too.

"Well, you're still young. Maybe you will find someone" I smiled slightly and chuckled to myself. If only she knew about everything I've been through... It's hard for me to even believe in love anymore

"Maybe" I nodded "Well, I called my mom today, she and maybe my brother will be coming in two weeks for a visit"

"That's great" I'm so glad she ignored that huge subject leap! "Well, Anna will be napping here soon. Do you want me to go ahead and give you a lift home?" Ashley asked and I shrugged

"You could. Or I could stay for a few minutes till she's out then walk home. You're gonna make me lazy" I joked and she chuckled with an eyeroll

"ok, since it's only about a five minute walk that's fine" we both smiled as we saw the small brunette walk out with a yawn

"I'm sleepy" she stated stretching her arms out to me. I picked her up and Ashley rubbed her back as we still stood in the kitchen

"You want Spencer to tuck you in?" Ashley asked

"Yes please" Anna smiled as she placed her head on my shoulder and I smiled

"No problem ma'am" I gave a bit of a southern accent earning a chuckle from Anna

"I'm not a ma'am" she told me around a yawn which was adorable!

"ok" I smiled at Ashley as she led the way towards the stairs then into the girl's room. I laid her down and tucked her in with a smile "sleep well Anna" she smiled as her eyes slowly closed

"Ok, she's out" Ashley informed in a whisper but I just smiled then gave her a nod as we exited the room

"She's so freakin cute! How do you say no to anything she asks?"

"Well" Ashley smiled as we left the girl's room "oh" she paused abruptly "... one sec" she smiled as she opened a door

"Hmm, I get to see your room already? I must be doing something right" I joked aand she laughed as she walked out with a CD

"Oh very funny..." she rolled her eyes as I took a peak inside. I noticed that the room was a little messy with clothes all over the floor and light music eminating from her room. She's more of a teenager then I am! Wait. Nevermind, I'm not even gonna touch that one.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to post, but I swear the story is done!

ch 8

Ashley's POV

Anna and I just got back from dropping Spencer off. She stayed till Anna woke up claiming she needed to help me clean my room. So what if my room's a mess? I'm a busy person. So I spent an hour sitting on my bed rolling my eyes as Spencer went throuh my underwear drawer. Yeah, this kid is either trying to lead me on or she's just a tease. Or maybe both. If only we had met some other way. Spencer is so sweet, caring, and just a charmer. If she ever really offers how will I turn her down? I mean I know I will have to, but I also know I won't want to. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

"Aunt Ashey, tan I go pway wock band?" Anna asked patiently and I smiled

"Of course sweetie, just don't mess with any instruments bigger then your self" I replied making her smile

"Ok, are you gonna come pway?"

"No, Spencer made my room even messier and now I should go clean it up" Anna just chuckled as she made her way to the studio. I love that little one. I just wish my sister were around more to see her grow up. Sure Kyla is there when you need her, but she's missing so much. She is the CEO of Davies Redcords.

Our dad was a a rockstar so of course my sister and I took after him somehow. She got his businessy brain, and I got some of his tallent with instruments. I've written a few songs for a few of Kyla's artists but that's all I've ever contributed to the company. Don't get me wrong, I love music, I even love the staff, but music kills you. I understand my father died of an overdose, but he didn't just wake up one day and descide he would become a heroine addict. Someone offered.

As I made my way upstairs I turned my camera on in the studio so I could watch Anna without standing over her. Our security system is great! From the t.v. in my room I can see the kitchen, livingroom, studio, and Kyla's office. Oh and Anna's bedroom of course.

I managed to get most of my room straightened up before Kyla called and told me she would take Anna and I out to dinner. She doesn't do that a lot but I know she's been missing Anna. She stays busy.

...Some time later...

"So how was your day mommy?" Anna asked as she ate her grilled cheese. We all went to a small cafe called Pastels.

"It was ok" Kyla smiled as she hugged the girl close to her "But I missed you so much!" she gushed as Anna chuckled

"You kissed me bye this morning mommy" Anna reminded her as they both chuckled and Kyla went back to her grilled chese. Yeah, she had to have what Anna was having. They are cute together

"I know but soon I won't ever go to work and you will see me so much you won't want to anymore"

"Yeah right!" Anna smiled as she took Kyla's hand in hers and smiled "That will neber happen!"

"So you're actually thinking of working from home?" I asked and Kyla shook her head while biting her lip

"I was actually thinking..." she trailed off as she looked at Anna then back to me "Maybe I would just hand the business off to Tony, At Image. Not immediately, but I always miss Anna so much and I just don't want to work anymore. I mean obviously we don't even have to, but being CEO is just so hard and I'm tired of working. You know?" she asked then took a sip of water as I nodded with a smile

"Yes I know. What will you do all day while Anna and I are at school?"

"I'm not sure, but I want to help people. Like for real. Maybe volunteering?"

"That's a great idea" I smiled "But please don't bring home any homeless people" Kyla tried to cover her mouth as she laughed

"Oh, hello Ashley, Anna. Hi Kyla" Not that I'm not happy, but why is Spencer here?

"Hi Spencer" I greeted with a smile

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Kyla asked surprised but standing to pull a shocked Spencer into a tight hug. Yes, my crazy sister is a hugger

"I have dinner plans" she pointed to Tory who was standing behind her. I stood and gave her a small hug

"Hi, how are you?" I asked and she beamed a bright smile in my dirrection

"I'm ok. Actually Spencer and I are discussing a few things tonight" she explained. I chuckled while Spencer was talking to my sister about something

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm not even your teacher" she laughed while I smiled

"I just didn't want you to think I was stealing your girlfriend or anything" I hope she was joking. I just smiled as she smiled back. I looked at Spencer and Kyla who were still talking but Anna had joined in. Wait. Was Tory serious?

"Oh!" I laughed "No, she's not... I'm not...no, we're just...well" I sighed and Tory laughed throwing her arm around my shoulder then turned us away from the others

"It's ok. I won't tell anyone. Well, actually I think people already know. It's not illegal and I know you wouldn't give her special treatment..."

"But we're really not" I smiled and I'm pretty sure I was blushing

"It's not unprofessional, or...Wait. Why aren't you?" she asked with an eyeroll and I chuckled

"Anyway...Did you tell your parents?" I asked in a sort of hushed voice and Tory took a deep breath

"No, but I'm making arrangements. I'm almost sure my parents will kick me out" the young blond explained but she smiled slightly "Don't spread it around, but I think I'm going to keep it!" she was excited and I smiled

"That's good. But what will you do if your parents kick you out?" I asked curiousity getting the better of me. Tory took another deep breath, rubbed her hands over her stomach then smiled as she looked into my eyes

"I don't know. Get a job, find a place? I'm not sure, but I know I can love this baby. She don't need a father. I already love her, eventhough she makes me sick" she joked and we shared a chuckle

"Well, I hope everything works out for you both" she nodded and pulled me into a hug

"Me too. Maybe Spencer will be my baby's daddy" she's in a good mood. I like her laughter.

"Maybe, we could all have a family picknick" I suggested and she giggled after she pulled away

"Totally! You and Spencer could get married then you could be my baby's other mommy!"

"Huh?" came Spencer's confused voice. I blushed as I turned around with Tory who was lauging hysterically

"Nothing, she's crazy...Hormones, you know..." I smiled as if nothing had happpened and Spencer and Kyla smiled with matching shakes of the head

"Well...ok, anyway. I'll let you get back to dinner"

"Why don't you just join us. We just got our food" Kyla offered and I nodded

"Yeah, that would be great!" I overexagerated with a squeel. I think I just turned into a squekey toy. Of course everyone got a laugh out of that

"Sure" Tory stated then looked at Spencer "If your cool with it"

"Yeah, we can" Spencer stated and Tory and I both grabbed a chair then moved them to the table. We all sat and ate while discussing the pros and cons of having a child. Kyla was trying to give Tory some advice but I could tell she was finding it hard since there were a few differences in the pegnancies and situations. I filled in the blanks where I could. Over all It was a very productive dinner. We shared a few laughs and pictures of Anna who wanted to meet Tory's baby as soon as she was , Tory is completely convinced it's a girl.

"Pencer I'm sweepy" Anna told the blond who was sitting beside me holding Anna in her lap

"You ready to go babygirl?" Spencer asked and Anna nodded as she laid her head on Spencer's shoulder

"Ok" I spoke up rubbing the girl's back lightly "we should go anyway it's" I paused to examine my phone "Wow, it's already 9" I stated with a chuckle

"Ok" Kyla piad for everyone eventhough Spencer whined about it "Well, Tory since you live the other way we could drop Spencer off if you want?" Kyla suggested and Tory shrugged

"Sure, I don't mind saving a little gas" Tory chuckled as she rubbed her stomach again "I need to save money anyway" we all smiled and told Tory goodbye as she got into her car and left. We chatted as we walked around the corner to Kyla's car.

"Pssst" Spencer got my attention and I turned around expectantly. I could have melted at the sight. She was wearing a pair of loose jeans, a normal t-shirt, big watch and a small silver necklace. Nothing too tacky or slutty. She was holding a sleeping Anna and her smile was evil. I would so take her right here!

"Yeah" I whispered breathlessly. I can't believe she wants to tell me a secret or something. She smiled wider. I hope she has something sweet to say! That would just make my day! Hell, my whole life. I braced my self for a confession I just knew was coming right before...

"Shotgun!" she called as she walked past me then put Anna into her carseat. Ok! Not cool! Why was I thinking she was going to share something? She tells me stuff all the time! I huffed as Kyla laughed then I got into the backseat behing Spencer

"You're not funny" I stated with an eyeroll. Sencer just shot me a wide smile and I instantly melted. Aww, she is so cute. Wait! I'm mad! I placed a small frown on my face making her chuckle. I smiled again. Damnit! I frowned again

"Too much conflict in that head of yours?" Spencer asked with no humor in her voice, more like concern and that made me smile again

"You could say that" I stated as our eyes met through the rear view mirror

"Well, don't be mad. I've never been in a car this expensive" she explained and I laughed

"I'm not mad. I guess I was just momenterilly disapointed is all" I explained quietly and Spencer gave me a small smile

"I'm sorry" she apologized then Kyla asked her something as we started down the road. "Yeah, of course I will. I'll come right after school" I was curious as to what they were talking about so I leaned toward the front seat.

"Great, I can pay you if..."

"No" Spencer interrupted with a laugh "I won't take your money"

"What are you talking about?" I asked now extremely curious and Spencer smiled as she turned her body to give me her full attention

"I'm Kyla's bodyguard tomorrow for a meeting" Spencer explained and Kyla sighed

"Yeah, D is taking some time off and I just don't want to meet with Deisel alone"

"Oh" I nodded as I sat back. He's one of Kyla's artists. He has an attitude and he's muscular so Kyla doesn't like to meet his people alone. I was practically ignored the rest of the ride to Spencer's place, aside from a few times Spencer and I shared a few glances. So I was staring a little. Who wouldn't? Spencer's an interesting person. I want to know her. I know there's something she's not telling me. She'll tell me when she's ready. Something in her eyes tells me she wants me to know. What am I saying? I'm her teacher. God I have to stop obsessing over her!

"You ok back there Ash?" Spencer asked and I gave her a small nod along with a small smile. She got out of the car and opened my door, then offered her hand with a small smile. I took it and she helped me out of the backseat. After she shut the back door she still held my hand then pulled me close to her. "Hey, I don't know if I told you this, but you look beautiful tonight" she whispered and I smiled. She smelled so good and I didn't want to pull away. Why can't I just go up to her apartment and cuddle with her or something? Mmmm...something sonuds good.

"Thank you" I let out a small sigh when she pulled away but still hadn't dropped my hand.

"See you tomorrow Kyla" Spencer called then gave me a harm hug before finally letting me go.

"Bye Ashley" she gave me her million dollar smile as she walked toward the door. My hand slowly slipped through hers as I whispered my goodbye. I just stood there until she dissapeared behind the walls of the building. I let out a long breath then placed a small smile on my face as I got into the front seat. Kyla was smirking, and I just smiled at her. It's like I couldn't help it

"What?" I asked still smiling as Kyla began to drive

"Nothing" she answered then spoke again "So, what did Spencer have to tell you?" she asked and I don't know how it's even possible, but I smiled wider

"She said I looked beautiful tonight" I gushed causing Kyla to laugh again

"She is such a charmer! And you are so falling for her" She can be so annoying. Especially when she's right. I guess sisters will be sisters...

"No I'm not" I tried but failed to frown. I know I was blushing though. Am I falling for her? Yeah, I think I am

"What ever you say Ashley" Kyla responded while patting my knee

"She's my student. I'm 6 years older then her!" I argued and Kyla still smiled

"Ash, it's ok. Really I'm not judging you. I think it's great. I like Spencer" she explained and I nodded as we pulled into our driveway

"Is it ok though?" I asked and Kyla nodded

"Yes, she's nice, well adjusted. She's smart. I'm sure their is something that's not great about her, but as far as I can tell she would be great for you"

"Yeah" I nodded with a sigh "I was thinking the same thing. I mean about her having a bad side. She's cocky, but I think she's just joking about that sometimes. That's the thing though. Usually the longer it takes for you to find the bad qualities, the worse they are" I paused to think of an example "Like I think she maigh be in a gang or something. Oh, or she could be on drugs" I guess I was babbleing because Kyla was laughing so hard she couldn't open her door "What?" I asked

"A gang? Really?" Kyla asked "Spencer is like a muscular bunny"

"She could have anger issues" I argued and Kyla laughed harder

"Ok, I'v shared two meals with her. Durring both meals something has been spilled on her, yet she ignored it. You spilled paint on her favorite shirt and she didn't blink in anger. She kicked that Dennison guy's ass, but he kind of diserved that. Hell, I would have done it my self to be honest with you" Kyla got out then got Anna. I sat in her car for a second just thinking, but I felt something vibrate under my ass. I lifted it up. It was kyla's stupid iphone. I don't even know how to answer... Oh!

"Hello?" I answered as I got out

"Yes, Carlin I just wanted to tell you that the cheif..."

"Wait. Oh, you're looking for Spencer carlin?" I asked then heard a throat clear

"Yes, I'm sorry. Is she around?" the man asked and I sighed

"No, she left her phone in the car. I'll takle it to her. Can you call her back in like ten minutes?" I asked

"Yes, not a problem"

"Ok, thank you sir" I responded before touching somehing on the screen that was red. That was odd. I took my cell phone out and called Kyla to tell her I would walk Spencer's phone back to her apartment because Kyla took the keys to the car. I knew mine were upstairs in my room. It's only a 5 minute walk. I'd call and tell her to meet me half way but I have her phone. I got a light jacket out of Kyla's backseat then started the walk around the corner. I went through the door and smiled at the man sitting at the desk. He nodded his head. I saw him last time I was here. I made my way up to the third floor and then to Spencer's door. 308. I know this is odd, but I traced over the letters before I knocked lightly. Last time I was here I saw the door was left open and Spencer was asleep so you just don't forget that stuff

"Well, hello" Spencer greeted with a smile as she held the door open "come back for a goonight kiss?" she asked and I laughed

"No, I came back so that I could give you this evil device" I handed the phone to her

"Oh! Thanks. Did someone call?" she asked and I nodded

"Yeah, I thought it was Kyla's stupid phone so I answered"

"Oh, do you want to come in for a sec? You look kind of tired" she asked and I nodded then walked straight to her fridge where I grabbed a bottle of water then chugged half of it, then I leaned against her sink

"Thanks, I walked over"

"Oh, well sit and relax for a minute. I have to call Tommy back real quick" she looked kind of nervous when she said that "Did he say anything?"

"I don't know what he wanted, I just heard him say Carlin, then I was like wait, Spencer Carlin?" II paused and covered a yawn then continued "So, yeah, he said he'd call back in a few minutes"

"Um, you walked over here?" Spencer asked like she had barely been listening to me. I just nodded with a lazy smile. I yawned again. Wow, it wasn't a long walk but I was tired already, now I'm just exausted "And I should be headed back"

"No, sit for a minute. You're too tired and it's too late for you to be walking" she stated as she held the phone to her ear "Yeah, hang on one sec" she spoke into it, then smiled at me "Sit on the couch and watch some t.v. or something. If you fall asleep I'll just carry you back home" I laughed then walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote. I think I'm too tired to argue "Let me take this call real quick" I nodded with a smile as Spencer walked into her bedroom. Oh a rerun of friends! Yay! I was watching for a few minutes before I laid down on the couch. Spencer will wake me up and take me home. Spencer is awesome


	9. Chapter 9

ch 9

Spencer's POV

I was on the phone for like ten minutes then when I came back into the livingroom I saw Ashley asleep on the couch. I just smiled then noticed her phone on the bar buzzing. I looked on the front and saw Kyla's name so I checked it knowing it was propaly Kyla

_"Hello?" I answered and Kyla chuckled_

_"Hi, I was just calling to make sure Ashley made it. I figured she'd be back by now"_

_"Yeah, I told her to take a seat while I made a call and she passed out. She's sleeping like a baby" I laughed_

_"Do you think you could walk her home? I would come get her, but I don't want to leave Anna here alone"_

_"I'll get her hom..." Ashley just let a small snore go and I chuckled "Or I'll just cover her up and she can stay here. I'll make sure she gets up early"_

_"Ok, that's fine" Kyla laughed "Just don't rape her or anything"_

_"Why not? She's fair game" I joked and Kyla laughed again_

_"I guess you can't rape the willing" Kyla added and we shared a laugh "Ok, well goodnight Spencer"_

_"Goodnight Kyla" I hung up then walked over to Ashley. She looked comfortable, but I know how uncomfortable that couch is. I turned all the lights off then picked her up and carried her to my bed. She didn't even peek an eye open. That short walk must have exausted her. I took a thick comforter to the couch and laid down. After about five minutes I was asleep_

...the next morning...

I woke up to small whimpering coming from the bedroom. I smiled as I got up and stretched then went to the bathroom to do my buiness and brush my teeth. I checked the time and my alarm clock wouldn't even go off till 6 which was thirty minutes away. As soon as I left the bathroom my phone rang and I answered confsed as to who would be calling this eary

_"Hello?" I answered and Kyla laughed_

_"Good morning. I'm guessing I didn't wake you" _

_"Nah, just got up though. Do I need to get Ashley home?" I asked as I sat back on the couch_

_"No, well actually I need to go in super freakin early. I was windering If I could just drop Anna off over there and if you would watch her. They usually don't wake up until around seven or seven thirty"_

_"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just walk back with them and force Ashley to take me to school" I answered and Kyla chuckled_

_"I'm sure that will take a lot of a schmoosing..."_

_"Oh yes, that woman is as stuburn as a horse" I rolled my eyes as I said that_

_"Ok, well we're here and headed up"_

_"I'll come get her" I stated as I walked out the door and started down the stairs. I hung up the phone as I exited the door and saw Kyla getting Anna out_

"That was fast" Kyla laughed. I like seeing Kyla in a good mood. She usually seems too busy to find amusement in anything

"Call me flash" I stated as I took the sleeping girl

"Ok flash. Here is her sippy cup. Please don't give her " Kyla begged and I chuckled

"Fine coffee it is. Does she take cream or just bla..." I paused as I saw Kyla's annoyed look. I smiled "How about chocolate milk?" I asked and she smiled

"That's fine. Thanks for this. I really appreciate it"

"It's not a problem" I explained

"So is she still asleep?"

"Yes" I smiled "and snoring lightly. Some people would be annoyed, but I find it endeering" I explained and she laughed again before giving me a hug and Anna a kiss

"I'll see you after school. And wear something..." she looked me up and down "strong" she finally said making a flexing move I nodded with a smile

"Yes ma'am" I answered and she laughed as she got into the Porche and left with a wave. I carried Anna up then laid her down with Ashley. After I turned my alarm clock off I placed Anna's cup beside her. I descided to take a shower while they slept, then I decided to cook them both some eggs and french toast.

"Dood morning Pencer" a sleepy Anna walked from the bedroom with her sippy cup

"Good morning baby girl. Do you eat french toast?" I asked and she shrugged

"I dunno. Is it dood?" she asked then covered her mouth as she yawned

"Yes, I like it. French toast is the bomb!" I explained pulling out a chair from the bar for her. Once she climbed up I gave her a small plate and a fork, then sat beside her

"It smells yummy" she commented with a smile. I cut up the toast for her then started eating my own breakfast

"Oh my god!" Anna and I both heard from the bedroom. I hopped up and went into the room to see Ashley sprint to her feet "You didn't wake me up!" Ashley was almost yelling in anger. I just smiled

"Calm down, Anna is in the kitchen and she can hear every word you say" I tried to explain

"Anna's here?"

"Yes, Kyla asked me to watch her for a few hours because someone called her in early. She just woke up though. No, I didn't wake you up because I would have had to carry you home and I don't want any stitches popping out" I placed both hands on her shoulders. This seemed to relax her.

"Ok" she took a deep breath "Wait. Why was I in your bed?" she asked with a confused smirk? WHat the hell? SShe's so odd sometimes.

"I laid you in there. Don't worry though, I took the couch"

"Why? I'm such an intruder!" she exclaimed and I shook my head with a smile

"No" I chuckled as I laid an arm across her shoulders. "It was fine. You only snored a little" I explained and she laughed as I pulled her into the livingroom

"Aunt Ashey!" came Anna's excited voice "This fwench toast is da bomb!" she exclaimed and Ashley smiled at her

"Yeah it is" I stated as Ashley gave me an ammused look "You hungry?" I asked and she nodded with a smile

"I just need to use the bathroom real quick" she told me as I took my seat beside Anna at the bar. We all ate and shared some light conversation. After we were done Ashley insisted on cleaning up. She looks like an angel when she wakes up. I'm talking pretty damn close to perfect! her hair is naturally curly and she was wearing the same pair of blue jeans she slept in along with her normal tstirt. I don't think anything would look terrible on her. As we walked back to her house Ashley and I held each of Anna's hands.

"It's not even seven yet" Spencer stated and I smiled

"You can go back to sleep if you want" I suggested and she shook her head

"I won't wake up" she explained and I smiled

"Then sleep in. I'll just take your car!" I stated excitedly and she shook her head frantically

"No! No touching my baby!" she scolded and I nodded quickly

"I won't. It was a joke" I explained with a chuckle causing her to laugh

"Ok, I'm taking a shower. Anna you want me to help you get dressed before or after?

"Pencer tan help me. Right?" she asked and I nodded

"Of course" I answered and Ashley smiled

"Ok, I'm going up" she started to head up the stairs then pulled my ear to her lips. Oh god! Did I just moan? No. Ok, we're cool. "No playing in my underwear drawer" she whispered before going up the stairs. After a loud gulp of oxygen that my brain surely needed, I took Anna's hand and we went to her room

"Oh, I want to wear this one!" she stated pulling out a long sleeved hoodie. I shook my head

"No sweetie. You need a light jacket. That will make you too hot" I explained and she nodded with a smile as she waked back to her closet. I sat on a small brightly colored chair coloring in her princess coloring book as she picked her own clothes.

"How bout this?" I looked up and bursted into laughter. The girl wore the same jeans she picked out a second ago and a black t-shit that says rock princess in pink. She also held a light black jacket over her choulder and a black hat turned backwards. She was pursing her lips together in a pose. She's so freakin cute!

"Your mommy doesn't let you pick your own clothes very often does she?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Well, yeah. Her and Aunt Ashey, but I pick what I fink dey will wike"

"Well, I do like that on you, but why don't you just pick what you think you like?" I asked and the girl lit up like a christmas tree. I returned back to Cinderella and continued to fill in her yellow hair. Yes yellow. Have you ever seen a blond crayon? Hmm. My brother used to say I wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. But there is no blond crayon...or is there

"Ok, how about dis?" she asked I looked up from my blond crayon search. She wore a short jean skirt with the black t-shirt. She still had the jacket but no hat. She also wasn't striking a pose. I just smiled proudly at her

"It's great Anna. You look like you" I stated and she smiled bashfully

"You fink Aunt Ashey will let me wear dis?" she asked and I nodded

"I hope so. I think it suits you. You want me to help you put your hair up?" I asked and she shook her head as she grabbed a brush from her small dressor

"No fanks, but will you bwush it for me?" she asked and I nodded then went to it. As I brushed her hair and we talked about my pretty picture. I saw Ashley round the corner, then turn pale white

"Ashley? Are you ok?" I asked and she took a deep breath as she braced her self against the door frame

"Yes, I think I just had a flashback is all" she stated while her color returned back. She smiled brightly

"Is that a good thing?" I asked and Ashley chuckled

"She just looks... just like Kyla when she was little is all. I mean like a twin" she stated walking over to the girl then picked her up "You look great Anna" Ashley commented and Anna blushed

"Fank you"

"Well, are you two ready?" I asked and they both nodded wile smiling. It was then that I noticed Ashley's outfit. She wore a pair of loose black dress pants with a navy blue botton down shirt "Wait!" I stated pulling out my phone. After I snapped a quick picture I sent it to Kyla with a small message.

"Are you ready?" Ashley asked and I chuckled as Kyla replied to my picture with a picture of a bald fat guy with a terrible combover! She says she's so jelous

"Totally" I answered then we made our way out of the door.

...a while later...

Ashley's POV

I pulled into the school parkinglott with Spencer in the passenger seat. She and Kyla have been texting sinse we left the house and I just know they are talking about me! No, I'm not conceeded. Spencer will recieve a message, look at me, smile, then send a message back. Stupid Kyla!

"What?" I asked for probably the millionth time, with an eye roll and Spencer smiled

"Nothing. So can you give me a ride today?" I hate how that smile is so contagious!

"Yes" I answered and Spencer opened the door to leave

"Kyla and I were not talking about you" Spencer stated like it was an answer to a question I hadn't asked yet.

"I didn't..."

"I know, but I just don't want you to think that" Is she reading my mind? Hmm, I wonder. Purple!

"Quick, what color am I thinking?" I asked and she rolled her eyes

"Purple" she answered now standing outside of the car. Oh God! Dog!

"Animal..?" I asked and she snickered

"Is it a dog?" she asked and I tried to clear my head of every thought. She's freakin psychic! "I'm not psychic"

"Then... how?" I asked and she leaned back in the door to smile

"I've been in your room and seen way too much purple." she faked a caugh "and your underwear... Also, Kyla told me you were allergic to dogs"

"Oh" I sighed as I relaxed into my seat. Spencer shut her door then came around and opened mine. She offered her hand. Just like she had last night. Awww! "Thank you"

"You're welcome" she looked at me with those deep sea blue eyes, and I just stared back into hers. Her eyes are so Hypnotizing. We made our way to our seprate classes quietly. Second block went by awfully slow, but I just don't know why. I mean it's not like I was doing anything exciting today. They say time flies when you'r having fun. I can't wait to get to see Spencer again though. Ok, so maybe I have a small crush. Yeah you probably already know that...

"Hi " Tory's small voice came from the door and I smiled up at her. The bell for third block is about to ring.

"Hi, Tory. What's up?" I asked and she just smiled

"Nothing. I just saw you sitting here. You looked like you were concentrating way to hard" she explained with a chuckle

"Yeah, I seem to be doing that a lot lately"

"Actually" her smile turned nervous "I have something I want to tell you, but I don't know how you will react" I raised an eyebrow

"You can tell me" I smiled and she chuckled

"Ok, well, you know I want to go to college. And I want to study to be a journalst?" she asked and I nodded. I didn't know all of that but I get it. "Well" she took a deep breath "That's a hard job. College is stressful in it's self"

"What's wrong?" I asked standing and walking around to her side "Tory, if you're thinking of having an abortion it's ok. You have options and that's one of them"

"I did" she smiled "But I just don't want to. There are just so many people in this world that can't have children" she rubbed her stomach again "Then I thought about you" she stated quietly then smiled "You're just such a good person, well from what I know. I was wondering..." she trailed off then took a deep breath "Will you adopt my baby?" she asked quickly and I chuckled

"If you think you can't handle it, don't worry you can..."

"No, it's not that. You're rich, smart, you're already helping your sister raise her little girl"

"Tory... I..." my studdering was cut off my the bell

"Just think about it. Ok? I'll be around to help, but I'm just too young to be a mother" that was her closing statement. She left as students for my art class third period filed in and sat. These students included Spencer. I sent her a nervous look and I know she caught it. Se just sat there and waited for the class to settle. She nodded behind her signaling me to start class. I just chuckled nervously as I stood and began. 


	10. Chapter 10

I just want all of you awesome readers to know how wonderful you are. I know I don't usually get to post much, but over the next few days I'm gonna try really hard to finish this off! Thanks for reading. Comment if you want to because they make me smile

ch 10

Ashley's POV

Spencer and I haven't spent much time together the past couple of days. She has been playing body guard for Kyla while she finalizes a few things for the big merger. Back to now though.

"Wow" Spencer exhaled and I nodded. After school Kyla picked Anna up so Spencer and I are at her apartment sharing a bottle of wine. I didn't buy it, but she refuses to tell me who did. Maybe she stole it...Hmm. Questionable...Anyway I just explained to Spencer what Tory offered the other day, and she was just as shocked as me

"Yeah" I just nodded in response as I took another sip of my wine. I don't drink often but Spencer always seems to be handing me a glass of wine. Where she gets it from is a mystery to me but I know better then to question it.

"Well, why don't you?" She asked with a confused look. Of course she thinks this is the simpleist thing in the world

"Well, first of all, I have a full time job, have trouble finding a baby sitter for one child, and I'm alone. I mean yeah, sure Kyla would help, but when I'm exausted and at the end of my rope, I just can't depend on my sister. It wouldn't be right"

"Ashley, you could do it. You really don't give Kyla enough credit. I mean yeah, there would be a few schedule changes" she chuckled "And knowing Tory she would be the one to help when your at the end of your rope. I wonder why she didn't mention this to me" Spencer had a slightly dejected look on her face

"I don't know but... why me?" I asked the last part in a whisper. I honestly don't understand. Yes I'm rich, and I know a lot about kids, but why would she choose me? She met Kyla. Why not Kyla? I just don't get it

"You know why" she smiled brightly at me. I really wasn't getting it so she rolled her eyes. She gave me a small smile and took my hand interlacing our fingers. "You just have this..this..." she spoke with amazement. Like I was some sort of rare prize "Hmm, this" she smiled again "personality. You're so smart and so strong. For a bazillionaire you're not spoiled.." she trailed off raising an eyebrow "As far as I can tell" I just chuckled

"So I work, that doesn't mean I'm not spoiled" I stated and she nodded

"True, but that's not the point Ash" she sighed with a sad smile. I still don't understand why Tory wants me to adopt her child, but Spencer's convincing is pretty entertaining "Ahha!" She smiled again putting her glass down to take my other hand "It's in your eyes. They are everything a parent is; comforting, compassionate, caring. She doesn't have to know you or your past or even your future. Ashley, you will be a wonderful mother. It wouldn't..."

"What if I'm not ready?" I interjected seriously and her smile faded quickly

"Then... well, I don't know. If your not then, you're not" she smiled dreamily "I just know that if I had been asked... I wouldn't have hesitated" she shook her head then gave me a confused smile "I'm trying to think of this from your point of view. Honestly" she explained and I nodded "If you're not ready then you're just not" I frowned at that. I could raise a child, this is just so sudden. "Sure this may seem sudden" she sighed. Ok, that's just freaky! Her grip tightened on my hands "It's just... when will you ever have this chance again? Yes you could adopt a child when you're ready, but that takes years, and a lot of dissapointment. Here you have a teenage girl that just knows she's not ready. Tory would be a good mom too, but I know you would let her see the baby any time. That's what she was most afraid of, remember?" Spencer asked referring to our dinner the other night. Tory had explained that she would want to visit her baby any time and maybe even keep her on a weekend sometimes. She said that the word mother was important and that she knew she wasn't ready for that role. I nodded towards Spencer with a small smile.

"Yeah" I replied and Spencer smiled back

"Well, It's getting late. I should make you go home" Spencer stated and I rolled my eyes

"You can't make me do anything" I stated with a huff. She just smiled. She smiles way too much...nevermind, I love that smile. But she does smile a lot! Which is a good thing. Right? Charles Manson smiled a lot...

"I know. Just think about the offer. No matter what you want to do I'll support you. I promise" God she promised! I believe her. I do! I just feel like a 16 year old that got pregnant, then my bofriend said he would support me no matter what. It's odd how my brain thinks. Aw, Spencer would be a wonderful baby daddy!

"I'm going to think about it" she just smiled and nodded as she stood, still holding my hands. With an umph I was lifted to my feet

"Well, call Tory and tell her that. She's probably biting her nails right now" Spencer rolled her eyes and I smiled

"You're good with the observations." I stated and she chuckled. I think I had too much wine. "How do you do that?" I asked and she frowned in confusion

"Huh?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"You know...that thing. You havn't known Tory for long, but you know she's a nail biter. I'v never said anything about wanting a dog ever, but they are my favorite animals. How do you read people?" I asked with a lopsided smile

"Are you sure you can drive home?" she asked with an amused smile "I know It's only like a block away but I'll walk you if you want" Oh! Way to avoid my question!

"Or I could just not go home yet. Maybe sober up a little with some delivery" I suggested and she nodded finally releasing my hands. Aww. I'm sad now.

"Why are you sad?" she asked and I blushed. Damn I have to get away from her. There's no telling what may slip...

"I'm not" I answered and she gave me a small nod

"Well sit back down and I'll go order some shrimp fried rice"

"I love that stuff!" I stated and she smiled again as I plopped down. Spencer is so wonderful! Whoa this feels familiar.

"Good" she replied as she dialed a number on her evil cell phone. I hate iphones! Why with the touch sceens? I like buttons. Remotes have buttons, why shouldn't phones?

...a couple of hours later...

"Ash, it's like 10. You should get home" Spencer stated and I smiled

"Trying to get me out of her for some hot date?" I asked. I'm mostly sober now...sort of

"No, I'm just tired is all. I know I know" she rolled her eyes "I'm old I can't hang... and I don't know why I'm tired. Just am for some reason"

"Aww, you can sleep" Spencer was sat on the small coffee table infront of my spot on the couch. I placed my hand on her cheek lightly

"I don't think I could sleep while you're here" She blushed and I felt the difference in the palm of my hand. It sent a shock wave through my body. At that point I had one goal in life. Noone mattered or even existed. I was sober now so there was nothing to blame for my actions. I leaned in to Spencer. As our lips moved closer together my head became fuzzy, my stomach did flips, my toes even curled in my socks. Shoes were discarded long ago. Everything was comfortable and tense at the same time. As our lips touched though...I felt nothing but them. No flips, no toes. If there were a fire in her kitchen and someone screaming and baging on the door, I wouldn't have noticed. Then her lips began to move over mine in a slow rhythm. The flips were back, my toes curled again, along with that came a small moan though. Our lips moved in sync. No barriors, no people to distract us. Nothing but pure and total... something. She pulled back slowly and we shared small timid smiles. She tasted like fresh squeezed orange juice "I'm sorry" Our lips were no longer touching but still held smiles

"I'm not" I stated quickly. Where did this sudden boldness come from? She chuckled knocking me out of my thoughts

"I won't tell if you don't" she whispered. Her breath touched my lips in a warm cloud

"I should go" I whispered back. Our lips connected again. My hands wrapped around her neck pulling her closer. Her hands made their way lazily around my hips as she moved me to be straddleing her. As our lips and bodies moved together somehow we ended up stretched out on the coffee table with me lying on top of her. Wait, no I can't do this with her. She's my student! "We can't do this" I stated with a small sigh. I was still on top of her as she held me close. I just feel so comfortable in her arms. Like god had molded our bodies to fit perfectly together.

"No" she whispered. I couldn't take her breath on my lips so I turned my head giving her my ear. "We shouldn't, but we can. If you don't want to we won't" she added and I nodded still refusing to look at her. "Hey" she moved a hand to my cheek gently turning my face towards hers "Let's get you home" she smiled. I just smiled back. She stood and placed my feet on the ground. "We can keep this to ourselves. I promise I won't tell" she encouraged and I just nodded. I don't think my vocal chords are working right now. Her kiss is still tingleing on my lips. I lifted my fingers to my lips and felt how slightly swollen they were. Spencer chuckled drawing my attention "Do you want me to walk you home? I know you had a good bit of wine" I just nodded with a small smile. She shook her head and held her hand out for me to take. I did gladdly. Atleast I can blame my actions on the wine tomorrow. We made our way to my house silently but we held hands the whole way.

"Thank you Spencer" I found my voice as we made our way to my front door

"It's not a problem. Thanks for hanging out with me" she smiled as she spoke. I got my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

"I had a good time" I smiled up at the slightly taller girl who smiled back. I was reluctant to go inside but she let go of my hand and placed it onto my back

"Good night Ashley. I'll see you tomorrow" she stated and I sighed

"Yeah, I guess you will" she gave me a small shove and I finally went inside. After I closed the door I leaned against it with a smile. She's so wonderful. I think I'm in love...

"With who?" Kyla's voice shocked me into reality. Oh god! Did I say that out loud?

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked and she grinned from ear to ear

"Yes" she smiled and I frowned

"Noone" I answered quickley and made my escape to the stairs then into my room. I threw my self onto my bed and sighed. After a minute I heard a knock and huffed as I sat up "Come in" I called

"Look, Ashley, it's ok. Spencer is pretty cool. You should have seen her in bodyguard mode" she said taking a seat beside me. I just chuckled

"Yeah, still not ok with her missing second and thrid block, but what ever"

"Well, I wanted her to help me finish up early so that I could spend some time with Anna. You just missed her being in class" Kyla stated and I rolled my eyes

"No, well, yeah, but she doesn't even have a class first block. How will she graduate if she doesn't attend?" I asked annoyed and Kyla chuckled again

"I don't think Spencer cares about school very much"

"What do you mean? She's smart. She even get's good grades. I'm talking straight A's" I explained and Kyla just smirked. Why is she so damn peppy right now?

"I could be wrong, but I think it's because she's already been through these classes" she knows something...

"Ky, what do you know? Did she tell you something?" I asked frankly annoyed again. Kyla laughed as she made her way to the door

"No, just get some rest. You should think about things, but don't think too hard" I rolled my eyes as she left cackleing like the weirdo she is. What the hell is her problem? Wait! I'm in love with Spencer? No! I'm in love with a student! Oh god!


	11. Chapter 11

ch 11

Kyla's POV

So a few days ago, I got smart and decided to look up one, miss Spencer Carlin on google. Eventhough there were no pictures that I noticed, I know it's her. Yes there were a few different ones, which surprised me, but most were guys. I found her though. She's 23, works for the NYPD and according to some news articles, is a freakin hero! Yes! I'm saying saved children from burning buildings. Busting a major embesselment scam. She got shot! I haven't said anything to her or Ashley but my sister is so in love with her. Ashley has been ignoring her feelings for Spencer because she's a student. I'm guessing Spencer has been ignoring her feelings for Ashley due to her job. I'm not positive on anything but I hope they will come forward with everything before it's too late. My sister has a past that she doen't like many people knowing about. The problem in this whole situation, is that Ashley hates lieing. Yeah, she hasn't lied to Spencer, but isn't hiding the truth the exact same thing? Spencer also doesn't seem to like lieing. I've spent some time with her lately. Mostly because my personal bodyguard has been busy. He just had a baby. I won't be needing him anymore anyway. Also Spencer's just good company. She's assisted me 4 times now in the last two weeks. I like to think we've become good friends

"Ma'am?" Spencer asked in a short tone with a straight face. I was sitting in my office looking through paperwork on my desk. I just looked up at Spencer wearing her loose fitted black shirt that says SECURITY in white. I smiled and she chuckled then sat in the chair in front of my desk

"Spence, you look so professional!" I gushed and she giggled playfully

"Thanks. Well, are you ready boss?" she asked and I nodded then took a deep breath. Today I am announcing to my staff that I am no longer going to be fultime CEO. I'm also merging with Image records, and am changing the name. I will hate losing my father's legacy, but we are getting tons of money from changing the name. I have to think about my family, not my past. I'll always remember my father, but I have to provide for my daughter's future

"No" I answered with a timid smile and she chuckled while crossing her arms over her chest lazily as she slumped in her chair.

"It won't be that bad. Everyone here loves you" she rolled her eyes and I just smiled. This could possibly be my future sister-in-law...or actual body guard. She's pretty damn scary. Well, she is to me. I'm only 5 nothing. My younger sister is taller then me for christs sake!

"I know but I'm still nervous" I sighed sinking back into my chair. Spencer stood and I raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "Ohh" I moaned and she chuckled but still rubbed my shoulders gently in the exact spot that seemed to relax me...and make me a little wet.. "Mmm, I so wish I were gay right now" I sighed out and Spencer laughed a little harder this time drawing my attention

"Why do you say that?" she asked still smiling, and rubbing

"Well, you're strong, smart, and have a license to carry a wea..." Oh god! How the hell do I play this off? Uh oh. The rubbing stopped and I cringed. I can't tell her that I know!

"Excuse me?" she asked and I lauged nervously

"I said you're strong, smart, and have a license to carry a weapon?" I questioned like it was the most obvious thing in the world "...You are my body guard you know?" Yes! I so love my self right now!

"Oh. Sweet, wait how old do you have to be in LA to carry a weapon?" she asked and I shrugged then looked up

"I could get you one though" my face turned more serious "but you can't have it around Anna" she just laughed. Thank God!

"No thanks. If I see a gun, I'm throwing you over my shoulder and running" she stated and I laughed. She's good company, and dare I say a good friend? "Come on Kyles" yes I now have a nickname

"Ok" I took a deep breath then stood. I tried to look confident as I left the office but immediately busted into laughter when I heard Spencer's phone ring.

"I'm on a boat!

I'm on a boat!

Look at me cause I'm standin on a mutherfu.."

"Hello" Spencer answered after digging the phone out of her extremely deep pockets. Why are all of her clothes so baggy? For a cop she sure dresses like a teenage boy. "Yeah, ok, love you too mom" she spoke then hung up. I chuckled and she rolled her eyes as we left my office headed towards the loaded staff room. Everyone was to be preasent for this meeting. That's right. Manditory. I've never had one of these before.

"So what did mommy want?" I asked with a smile. Spencer actually talks to her mother a lot. She seems like a good woman though. I talked to her while Spencer was passed out on my couch yesterday

"She wanted to tell me that she found my retainer from the 6th grade" she sighed letting her shoulders slump "she's putting it in a memory box, that hopefully will not be with her when she gets here" she crossed her fingers on both hands and smiled

"Nice, so how is that whole Madison and Glen thing working out?" I asked and she smiled

"Well, Glen will be here this weekend I think they are going out on saturday" she answered and I nodded as I stopped at the door that could possibly lead to my doom. That was overly dramatic. Still though. There is like a hundred people in an office that usually seats no more then twenty. "You can do it. All you have to do is make the statements, answer questions, and reassure everyone that they will still have their jobs" I nodded as Spencer opened the door and revealed a croud that was quietly chattering but seemed just as nervous as me. I smiled at everyone then Spencer helped me stand on top of the long oak wood table.

"Ok, everyone, I have a couple of announcements. A few of you already know that I was considering leaving the company to it's own. I have decided that this will be better for my child and this company. I appreciate everyone that works here and I want everyone to know that you are free to call if there is a major problem..." I trailed off as an eager hand shot up

"Does this have anything to do with losing TJ?" The man who I could now tell was Anthony from accounting asked

"No, Anthony, there is no reason. I would just like to enjoy my child growing up. I already missed her first steps, her first word. What else should I miss because I was at work?" I asked and he nodded. The meeting continued like that. I gave them all of the info and they asked questions. Tons and tons of questions. I announced that tomorrow, Friday would me my last day in the office and that the name would be changed the following Monday. Spencer helped me off of the table and I greeted seperate people while answering more quetions. After about half an hour of answering random questions the room was mostly cleared out

"Pssst" Joaney, my assistant whispered getting my attention. I smiled as I looked around the room. The only occupants were Me, Joaney, Spencer, and a couple of guys talking to Spencer about something.

"What Joany?" I asked with a smile and she blushed

"Um, I was gonna ask..." the 5'7 brunette started then I saw her eyes move to Spencer "and since you're leaving and all.." she trailed off again as she looked back at me "Do you think Spencer will let me feel her muscles?" she asked in a whisper again. I was silent for a second then bursted into laughter. After a second of not being able to breathe Spencer walked over with a smile

"What's going on?" she asked and I rolled my eyes

"Do you know Joaney?" I asked and she looked at me confused

"Yes? She's you're assistant, and self proclaimed best coffee fetcher in the world!" she finished while giving Joaney a bright playful smile

"Well, she wants to feel your muscles" I explained as I cracked up again.

"Oh!" Spencer perked up with a smug smile then lifted her arm flexing it for the overly anxious 20 year old. I just rolled my eyes as I watched the exchange.

...a while later...

"I'm so tired" I stated with a smile "but so excited!" I exclaimed and Spencer laughed from the driver's seat

"And crazy, you forgot that one" she stated and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't even understand! I get to see my baby all the time now! I get to play home maker! I can just go home every single night and ...and" I sighed "relax" I finished with a lazy smile while Spencer laughed again

"Maybe we can all be so lucky some day" Sencer stated dreamily and I smirked

"Well, when you marry my sister you can. You can be a woman of leisure" I informed and she laughed again.

"I'll keep that in mind" she replied and I rolled my eyes

"You would so marry my sister" I informed in the tone a 16 year old would. All I need now is some bubblegum and pigtails!

"I'm not denying that Kyles" Spencer sighed from the driver's seat as we pulled into my driveway "Some things just suck. Like things just don't match up. I had this great life in New York. Then I come here temporarily and everything I've ever cared about is literally pushed to the back of my mind" she was looking out of the window and at the house. She sighed then gave me a weak smile

"Temporarily?" I asked and she nodded

"I'm not going to UCLA" Spencer stated saddly

"They didn't accept you?" I asked trying to play it cool and she smiled

"No, they did. I just am not fond of the campus, plus they just don't offer the classes that I want. Things just don't add up correctly. You know?" she asked and I nodded in understanding. I have a feeling that high school is the reason she's here, and she will be going back home after it's over. What ever she's here for

"Well, you know, you could just enjoy your time here while you can. I know Ashley would appreciate it. She likes you a lot" Spencer just smiled slightly then sighed again. Why is she so depressed now? Is the job that close to being over? I wish I could just ask her. Maybe her assignment is just stressing her. She's been switching moods randomly like this for a couple of days.

"I like her too" she opened her door and stepped out then walked over to my side with her normal smile. "Come on mommy, let's go see what Aunt Ashey cooked!" she stated giddily. Her impression of Anna is awesome and hilarious

"Ok Pencer" I rolled my eyes as we made it inside.

"Mommy! Pencer!" Anna exclaimed saddly through tears

"What's wrong?" I asked confused as I picked her up.

"Aunt Ashey is being mean!" she accused and Spencer tapped my shoulder then pointed down towards Anna's arm with a bandage on it. Oh she had to get a few shots today

"Am not" Ashley stated annoyed but smiled at Spencer and I. She does look stressed out.

"What did she do?" Spencer asked the girl and Anna whiped her tears away with her hand

"She said I couldn't go fwimming cause I just ate, but that was foreber ado"

"It was ten minutes ago" Ashley added and Anna stuck her tongue out. I gave her botton a small smack

"Hey" I gave Anna a pointed look "don't stick your tongue out at anyone. You can swim in twenty minutes. You know your tummy hurts when you swim too soon after you eat" Anna just nodded "Now tell Aunt Ashley you're sorry for being a butt head" I stated with a small smile

"I'm sorry for" she paused and looked at Ashley "wooo, mommy!" Anna snapped her head back to me and I just smirked. "You said a bad word!" she chastised and I nodded with a smile

"I'm sorry. Now apologize" Anna looked over at Ashley and smiled

"I'm sorry for being mean. My arm jus hurts"

"I know sweetie" Ashley smiled then moved forward to kiss Anna on the cheek.

"u wa wa, Pencer you wook pwetty hot today" Anna commented and Spencer smiled

"Thank you" Spencer replied and Ashley and I just laughed

"What did you say?" I asked ammused and she nodded towards Spncer quickly

"Pencer said it! She said it's not a bad word" she explained and I nodded

"Nice" I said to Spencer who just smiled then shrugged

"I thought I would help expand her vocabulary" Spencer stated then wrapped an arm around Ashley's shoulder "So, what is my snack today?" she asked and Ashley rolled her eyes

"Kyla, she's sleeping in our house when ever she pleases, eats all of our food, and does her laundry over here. Shouldn't we charge some kind of rent?" she asked in a joking tone and Spencer laughed then pointed a finger in Ashley's face. She wasn't saying anything but she just stood there quietly her finger inching closer to Ashley's face. Ashley can't stand that and Spencer does it to her all the time.

"Kyla said my rent was free cause I annoy you so much" she answered and Ashley rolled her eye but backed away as the finger got closer.

"Stop it weirdo!" Ashley axclaimed and Spencer poked her nose then quickley took off into the kitchen. A red faced Ashley followed quickly then I heard an oomph as I put Anna down. We made our way to see Ashley holding a laughing Spencer face down with an arm twisted behind her back

"ow ow ow. ok, ok I give!" Spencer called and Ashley leaned down to her ear

"From now on, you will cook for me!"

"What? But I say thank you all the time! You're a wonderful cook!" Spencer argued. Oh wrong move

"Cover your eyes honey" I told Anna who was looking on with a bright smile. She shook her head then ran in and jumped on Spencer's shoulders as Ashley released the arm to keep the girl from falling over.

"Roar" Spencer groweled as she went on all fours and started walking around the kitchen like a dinosour. She does it all the time with Anna, but I can tell it freaked Ashley out even through her laughter.

"Let me down!" Ashley yelled and Anna laughed harder as I saw Ashley grip the small girl for dear life and Spencer started making her way through the kitchen faster then stopping a few times to roar "I'm serious!" she tried again but I could barely hear through Anna's laughter and Spencer's groweling

"Hey Ash" I called gaining her attention "Try um, standing up" I stated and Ashley blushed as she extended her legs and did so, then Spencer and Anna fell to the floor in laughter. Spencer turned so that Anna was on her stomach, and she started to tickle her

"Thanks sis, that was a close one!" Ashley whispered and I chuckled

"No problem" I rolled my eyes as I spoke "So, what did you two do all day?" I asked as Ashley and I took a seat at the bar.

"Well, after the doctors, I took Anna to the Zoo, and as it turns out she knows more animals then I do" she smiled "I know I seem tense, but you have been working so much, and Anna was up all night but I didn't want to leave her up with you or Spencer. I just knew that you both had that meeting today" I placed a comforting hand on her back then rubbed it in slow circles

"Well, thanks, but atleast it's almost over." I smiled and she smiled back with a nod. I noticed it had gotten quiet again and looked over to see Spencer sitting on the floor with a half asleep Anna in her arms. It's past her nap time.

"You sleepy honey?" I asked and she nodded "Want me to go tuck you in?" I asked and she nodded then gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek as I stood. I picked her up and carried her to her room after her goodbyes to Ashley and Spencer

"Mommy" I tucked her in tight and she yawned

"Yes honey?" I asked

"I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled then leaned down to kiss her head

"Tan you tck me in ebry night?" she asked and I nodded "An for ebry nap?"

"I hope so beautiful" I smiled as I stood "sleep well honey"

"I will mommy" I left her door cracked to watch her fall asleep. She did quickly so I made my way down stairs. I stopped though, as soon as I heard my sister moan. I felt it wasn't best to investigate. I just laughed then went back up to take a shower


	12. Chapter 12

ch.12

Ashley's POV

"Oh god" I moaned. Spencer has some magic fingers. She has been massaging my neck for twenty minutes now atleast. Should I tell her to stop or just that I'm cumming?...

"Ok, you have had enough torture" she whispered. Her breath on my ear just sent a whole nother shiver down my spine and through my entire body. "Seriously, you're sister isn't paying me so I request food" she stated walking over to the stove. I laughed

"You know you can eat what ever you want" I stated and her neck snapped around with a smirk

"Really now?" she asked. Hmm, why does she look like this is about sex?... Oh

"You're such a perv!" I stated and she laughed as she took the lid off of the pot of Spaghetti sause

"No, just hopeful" she responded and I rolled my eyes again. She's really childish, even for a 18 year old! "So, I've descided to cook for you tomorrow night" Spencer stated as she took a bowl out of the cabinent.

"Really?" I asked confused as I stood and got her a glass out of another cabinent

"Yes. It wil be friday night, date night. But it will have a lot of veggies in it, so I know Anna won't eat it. So how about you come over to mine and let Kyla cook for Anna?" she asked and I smiled. Is she asking me on a date. Maybe she's trying to keep it unofficial so that I'll be comfortable

"Yeah, Kyla cooking is always a good idea" I joked and Spencer shrugged

"Well, she has to learn some how. It's called trial and error. She will try, make a mystake, then fix it. That's how I learned biochemistry" we shared a laugh as she got her food and sat at the bar

"That's not the best way to learn chemistry. Why can't you just read instructions and work with someone who knows the material?" I asked obviously referring to my sister too. She just doesn't know how to handle Anna. Well, atleast when it comes to cooking for her. Don't get me wrong Kyla is a great mom. She just is inexperienced.

"Because maybe Kyla should learn on her own. If she really needs you she will come to you. Tomorrow Anna will be in pain and even though Kyla has all of the recourses to comfort her, maybe she needs to do it on her own." I just nodded in response. She's right, but why can't I help if I want to? I love my sister and my neice.

"Ok, dinner it is. As long as it's not vegiterian pizza" I stated and she chuckled

"Ok, noted" she smiled and I smiled back as I poured her a glass of soda then placed it in front of her "Thanks"

"Well, how was the meeting?" I asked and she smiled

"Good. Everyone loves Kyla. They had so many questions. They all said they would miss her. And some of the guys are organizing a going away party saturday night. I already agreed to keep Anna so you could go with her" she answered and I smiled

"That's sweet" I stated and she nodded quickly

"And when you and me get married, Kyla and I will sit around the house playing with Anna all day" she stated excitedly with an eye roll. I hope she was kidding.

"What?" I asked and she laughed as she finished up her food

"Yeah, it was Kyla's suggestion" she stated and I smiled

"Ah, has she set a date for our wedding yet?" I asked joking back to Spencer who stood with a shrug

"Yeah" she smiled "probably" she finished her soda then rinsed her dishes and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. After she downed half of that she spoke again "So don't miss it, cause that would be a very lonely wedding night" she frowned and I laughed then punched her in the arm playfully

"Aw, I wouldn't miss it for the world" I chirped and she smiled

"Just wait to say that after you meet my brother this weekend. If you think I eat a lot" she grinned "You have no idea" she finished and I smiled

"Maddison seems really happy lately" I said with a soft smile which Spencer returned

"Yeah, we spent the whole class today doing what ever we wanted" Spencer gushed "I can't wait till she meets him! They are good for each other. So" Spencer wrapped her arm around my waste "I'm walking tonight" she stated and I frowned

"You're leaving? It's barely 6 pm"

"I just want to go home and sleep for two days" she stated with a shrug and I nodded

"I'll drive you" I offered confused. I usually give her a ride home. She doesn't even have to ask. And why is she so...mmmm... so close to me

"Ash, you look tired" she stated pulling me towards the stairs "You need sleep. I'll call a cab" she joked and I giggled

"That cab fare would cost like a dollar" I stated and she smiled

"I'm going to walk, but I'm also going to tuck you in first" she sounded serious. Is she? I'm so confused. Maybe I'm just so tired this is a dream, I do need a nap

"Ok, no. I don't need anyone to tuck me in. I am an adult"

"Good idea, I'll help you shower and change too. Would that make it more adult?" she asked. I'm not sure but I thnk I'm speechless. I'm surprised I was even walking up stairs while I could hear my heart beating in my head. It was like a relayed message that was way too fast... or way to slow.. My heart would beat YES! then my head would scream No! back. she opened the door to my room then stood beside me. "I was joking. I'm not dressing a thirty year old woman..." A what?

"A what?" I asked pulling free from her arms only to punch her not so playfully

"I meant a young" she smiled "beautiflu, hot, suffisticated..."

"She is still gonna hit you" Kyla informed popping up out of nowhere in a pair of comfy looking jeans ans an old tshirt

"Hey Kyla, why would you want me to marry such an abusive person?" she asked while rubbing her arm. I sighed but that turned into a yawn

"Damn you Spencer Carlin" Ha! I damned her! Wait. I don't want her in hell. I frowned and Spencer laughed then wrapped me in a tight warm hug. I just stood there like a petulent child with an annoyed look on my face. Kyla laughed but Spencer's grip never loosened

"I'm sorry" Spencer stated with what I know was a smile. Atleast she honestly sounded sorry though.

"I have to go back down..." I trailed off to yawn "stairs to clean up the kitchen" she still had me trapped in her hug. Mmm, she's so soft. Like a teddy bear. I finally lifted my arms to wrap them around her hips with a smile

"I'll take care of it. Just take a nap Ashes. You look exausted" Kyla stated. My eyes were closed but I heard Kyl's retreating foot steps

"You still mad at me?" she asked and I yawned as I nodded yes. She just smiled then pulled me farther into her. I chuckled

"I'll be mad tomorrow" I stated and she smiled. She finally let me free and I stumbled a little. I think I just went weak in the knees..

"Aww, falling for me already?" she asked after she caught me and I stood then walked into the room. I turned back and put my hand on the door knob with a light smile

"Yeah, maybe" was my answer as I closed the door too quickly to see Spencr's face

"Goodbye Ash" she called softly through the door as I leaned on it

"Goodbye Spence" I called back still smiling. I made my way to my dressor to change into my pj's then fell into my bed. I can't wait for the day Spencer will be able to lay with me. I'm so going to hell. Maybe I can turn Spencer towards the dark side and she can come with me though...What the hell am I talking about? I need rest!


	13. Chapter 13

Well I totally spell checked this time! lol. Thanks by the way for finally telling me it was hard to read. Anyway, enjoy.

Well I totally spell checked this time! lol. Thanks by the way for finally telling me it was hard to read. Anyway, enjoy.

Ch 13

Spencer's POV

"Bye Kyla" I waved to Kyla as I passed her in the kitchen. I stopped, turned on my heal, and saw her smile confusedly at me. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something"

"Ok" Kyla laughed and I smiled

"Tomorrow Ashley is having a free day. I will be entertaining her after school. Ok, I am actually just going to beg her to take me car shopping but the point is that... You have to leave work early so that you can pick Anna up at four. Then you will have to feed Anna" I smiled and she chuckled in reply

"Wow, so I have to mother my child tomorrow? I feel so grown up" she joked and I smiled again

"I'm trying to get Ashley to loosen up a little. She seems to think you are inexperienced, but I know you can handle it" I explained further and she nodded sadly

"She's probably right though. Ashley has been helping me since before Anna was even born. What if I just can't do it on my own?" she asked and I smiled then pulled her into a tight hug

"I have no idea, but you are mommy, so you will have to figure that one out" she laughed and I released her "Anna only required food and love. You got this" I stated and Kyla rolled her eyes.

"Why do I feel like you are asking me to baby sit my own daughter so that you can take my sister out on a date?" whoa, that caught me off guard

"Um, huh?" I asked confused and Kyla laughed again.

"You just want some alone time with Ashley" she stated and I shrugged

"No, not really I just... Well, yeah, I guess so" I scratched the back of my heck with the confused look still in place. Is that what I'm doing?

"It's ok. I can handle it. I'm playing the mommy role from now on. I have to learn some time"

"Yeah" I nodded encouragingly and she smiled

"Goodbye Spence, be careful" she called as I started to walk towards the door

"Never" I retorted then left after I heard her laughter. I walked home thinking about a million different things at once. I decided to take a detour and go through the park. Am I just trying to spend alone time with Ashley? No. I just want Kyla to have the chance to be a mother. She can do that. Maybe I am expecting too much out of Ashley though. What exactly am I expecting? I would never pressure Ashley into anything. I'm supposed to be scoping out the area for potential dealers. She's too much of a distraction. I sat on a bench by the play set for older kids. Mothers seem to trust the older children more and focus on the toddlers waddling around the sandbox.

"Excuse me" a woman came up behind me and I turned to see her loose polyester clothes with her arms crossed over her chest

"Yes ma'am?" I asked and she sighed

"Can I ask what you are doing? Do you have a child around here somewhere?" she asked and I shook my head with a small smile

"No ma'am" I answered a little confused

"Well, you really shouldn't be this close to children. Are you a drug dealer?" she asked and I smiled. She's awfully blunt

"No ma'am" I answered and she raised an eyebrow with a disbelieving look "I'm also not a stalker, kidnapper, or a pervert" I added just so that she wouldn't have to ask

"I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable with you sitting here" she uncrossed her arms and seemed to be more at ease

"I understand" I just gave her a small smile. I'm glad to know someone cares. Especially this small blond woman who looks like she may have just had a child not to long ago

"Wait" she held a hand out to stop me and I stopped my retreat to look back at her confused "Do you go to King?"

"Yes ma'am?" I asked and she smiled

"Um, I'm sorry for being so personal, but do you know Aiden Dennison?" she asked and I shook my head

"Not personally, but I've heard stories…" I trailed off

"He killed my son" the woman stated with the slightest bit of anger lacing her voice. She sounded more sad then anything

"I'm sorry" I tried to convey how sorry I really was but I doubt she could tell how much this really effected me.

"It was a few months ago. My son was only 9 years old. He overdosed on drugs that Dennison sold him"

"Um, wow. I know he's in jail for distributing drugs, but I didn't know he was selling them to children" I sounded heart broken as I spoke and I know she saw it this time

"Look, I just want you to know it's nothing personal. I just don't like childless people being around the other kids" I just nodded with a sad smile

"I honestly understand ma'am. Do you mind if I ask what his name was?" I asked and she smiled

"Robby Fisher" she answered and my eyes were probably bugging out of my skull

"Did you go to the police?"

"No" was her simple answer

"Do you have any other kids?" I rushed out and her eyes widened in shock

"Why?" she asked and I sighed

"My uncle works at the police station. I think it would help establish that bastard's case if you came forward"

"He's left us alone" she stated and I shook my head

"No, he's just leaving you alone right now. I wouldn't even sleep in my house if I were you. This man has connections that no one knows about. He could have someone come to your home anytime. I know it may seem hard but you should"

"He wouldn't" she stated and I sighed

"He will" I stated and the woman let a tear fall from her eye "I would suggest you and your family all go to the police station. From what I know they will either send protection to your house for the duration of the trial, or they will place you under witness protection"

"My son is dead" the woman stated angrily "What else do I really have to live for?" she asked and I sighed again

"Your other children, your husband...wife?" I asked and she nodded

"Yes, I'm married to a woman"

"I'm going to beg you to go to the police station. I can meet you there if you want"

"No" the woman sighed then pulled out her phone "I'll call my wife and have her pick up the baby from my mother's house. I'll meet her there. But what's your name?" she asked and I smiled slightly

"Spencer Carlin ma'am. Just be safe and here" I handed her a card with my number and the number of the police station here "I typed them up on my computer because my uncle is a cop, but you can call me if your in trouble"

"Thank you" the woman began to cry a little as she walked back across the playground to the other toddler moms who were watching our conversation quickly

...later...

I walked into my apartment after around three hour of wandering around and making calls. The Fisher family made it safely. I sighed then sat on the couch. Almost immediately my phone rang and I smiled when I saw Ashley's face. "Hello Ash" I answered with a smile then heard a chuckle then a yawn. She must be ready for bed

"Hi" she replied

"Goodnight beautiful"

"How did you know this was a goodnight call?" she asked and I chuckled

"Lucky guess" I rolled my eyes. She always tells me goodnight

"Goodnight sexy" the line died and I just laughed. I have called her beautiful a few times but she has never called me sexy! Oh god! I laughed harder. She was probably asleep and thought she was dreaming or something. I finally got dressed and went to bed.

...the next day...

"Hey Spence, why don't you read the last page for the class since they all have a problem with public speaking" Ashley asked with an eye roll. I smiled as I stood and leaned against the front of her desk. I so love the great awakening! I think I got a little carried away while I was reading because I read halfway through the next chapter answering every question that was asked. It seemed like the entire classroom was buzzing with excitement and that just made Ashley and I both giddy. I may have done pretty well in school but I will always love history! Out of nowhere the release bell rang and the class groaned

"Ok, have great weekends everyone" Ashley called out

"We can pick up where we left off next week" I added and the people looked excited as they exited the class shouting their good byes and good weekends to the both of us. "You ready to go car hunting?" I asked excited and she chuckled

"Aww, you mean I won't have to give you a ride everyday?" Ashley asked "Anna will not be pleased!" she mocked and I smiled

"Come on! I wanna get a fly ride so I can show off when my brother gets here" Ashley just laughed as we exited the classroom. I had Ashley's stuff in a backpack on my back as we walked out. Oh, my stitches are officially gone. I went earlier today and had them removed. It turns out I was hit with a book. A freakin book! Also, since hearing Aiden Dennison's voice a few times I'm pretty sure he is the one that did it. Ashley handed me her keys as she took a turn into the office. I walked out to wait in her car. She has been letting me drive the past few days. I think she just likes being driven around to be honest with you. Kyla is the same way.

We got to LA Auto sales and I walked around the lot. I had already found my perfect car online and was looking for it. Ashley was right beside me but I hadn't told her what I was getting yet. Suddenly my eyes lit up "there she is"

"Seriously Spence a Lincoln Navigator? It's so big, and the windows are tented! Someone's gonna think you're riding dirty!" Ashley laughed out loud causing me to smile

"I like big cars. It's an expedition, by the way" I defended weakly while pointing to the side of the car. She smiled as she calmed the laughter "Besides, you know you want to ride!" I stated and she nodded

"I would like to as a matter of fact. Um, Spence, Are those 22s?" Ashley asked and I rolled my eyes

"You are being awfully discriminative against my car" I stated and she smiled "And yes, lucky guess! Chrome 22s. God I can't wait!" I stated excited and Ashley chuckled again. She's been laughing a lot lately. She seems happy. I went with Kyla last week to a few meeting as a bodyguard stand in. After the first time, we went out for a drink and we both talked about a lot. Most of it was Ashley. Apparently until I got here Ashley was stressed and lonely. I'm just happy that I make her happy. When you have that, what else do you really need?

"Spencer Carlin?" a tall muscular black guy walked up behind me

"That's me. You got my keys?" I asked and the man handed them to me

"Um, don't you have to do paperwork?" Ashley asked confused and I shook my head as I pressed the unlock button then opened the door for her

"All of that can be done online now Ash" I informed trying not to mock her

"Oh" was her witty reply. I held out my hand to her then helped her step into the roomy vehicle. I shut her door then went around to the other side and hopped in.

"So, what do you think?" I asked excited

"I like it, there's so much room! But this thing is huge. It has to be like driving a Mac truck" I rolled my eyes

"I had an H2 hummer in New York"

"Jeez, why?" she asked and I shrugged

"I like big cars, and I like to go fast" I added then started the engine.

"I didn't think anyone drove in New York"

"There are times when I used to just walk everywhere but not all streets are as crowded as the movies say they are"

"Oh ok. Well, why exactly do you have a kid's car seat in here?" she asked suspiciously and I smiled

"So I can kidnap that cute little niece of yours of course!" I stated and Ashley rolled her eyes "And you know I keep Chelsea's kids sometimes when she needs a break, or a shower. They are all toddlers so I figure a nice, big, unisex car seat would suffice" I stated and Ashley smiled

"Ok, let's go, but no driving fast! I don't think I could handle that right now" the brunette looked at me and when our eyes connected I couldn't hold back my huge smile

"Have I told you that you're beautiful yet today?" I asked quietly and Ashley blushed

"No" she ducked her head to try to cover her blush and I laughed as I started out of the parking Lott.

"Well you are" she was looking at me oddly again so I changed the subject completely "I'm glad Kyla finally decided to let me do the laundry. She could really do something else on her off days" Ashley laughed at the extremely true joke.

"Yeah, well she says she wants to be able to take care of her family if we ever lose everything"

"Hmm, that's admirable. She can do it," I stated absentmindedly as I made my way recklessly down the street, but a red light stopped us. I noticed Ashley hadn't said anything so I looked over and she was giving me that look again. I know she can see right through me. She can tell that I'm not who she thinks I am. I barely saw the light turn green through my peripheral vision so I turned my eyes back to the road and started driving again. I turned on the radio, not caring what was playing. She has been giving me that look a lot lately.

"So, you excited to see your brother tomorrow?" she asked and my face lit up at the mere mention of my family

"Yes! God, it feels like it's been forever!" I stated and she nodded with a smile. "I should so have a freakin party! Maybe at your house" I wiggled my eyebrows and she shook her head quickly

"I will call your mom and tell on you" I frowned as she said that. Yes, she stole my mother's number out of my cell phone! Ok, so she called me one day and I asked her to answer it then they got to talking and exchanged numbers. It's just so weird!

"Not funny. If you keep talking to her..." she looked down at her phone with a smirk "you're texting her right now aren't you?" I asked and she laughed

"Your mother is a very... interesting person" Ashley stated and I laughed

"Yeah, that's putting it nicely. That woman is sooo gay!" I stated and Ashley nodded with another laugh

"I know! She sends me random pictures of these hot women asking if I like their asses!" Ashley seemed to be serious and I sighed

"I believe you. She does it to me too" I looked down almost ashamed while keeping my eyes on the road

"Maybe while she's here we could go to west Hollywood," Ashley suggested

"Definitely!" I replied. Ashley says that we should all take a small trip to San Francisco while my mom is here. I'm just excited to be spending time with her and my brother again. Maybe I can convince them to stay while I'm here, or forever. Hmm, I could stay forever... I looked over at Ashley and she smiled

"What?" she asked and I shook my head

"Nothing Ash" I have already convinced Glen to go back to school next fall. I bet mom would be easy to convince too


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, so I just want to tell everyone in advance that I have no clue as to what I'm talking about. If you want me to know somthing though just tell me. I really appreciate every single review. Ok, enjoy awesome peeps! And late Merry Christmas!

Ch 14

After driving around for a few minutes I parked at the playground near an old church. It was getting chilly so after a few minutes of feeding the ducks we got into my back seat and watched an old Disney movie. I think it was a really old Casper movie, but I still don't know. It was already in here. Ashley loved it though so it's all good. We went to the store and when we got back to my place I forced Ashley out of the kitchen around ten times before she actually retired to the living room with a glass of wine.

"Ok, its ready" I stated and she smiled as I brought our plates to the coffee table, then I went back for the bottle of wine we were sharing

"Sweet!" Ashley stated. She was wearing her glasses now because her contacts were bothering her today. "This looks great" she commented as she examined the meal of steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes.

"Thanks" I replied then I began to eat and sip my wine quietly as Desperate Housewives was on in the background.

"So Spencer how is New York. Have you ever been to the big apple?" she asked and I nodded

"Of course. New York is fun, and bright, and dangerous" I chuckled "There are these restaurants that just blow you away, but everything is pricey. I mean everything"

"Wow, how much does your apartment cost? Do you have a roommate?"

"Well, the apartment is around twelve hundred dollars a month depending on the utilities. I do have a roommate. She and her husband have been occupying my apartment since I've been here. They are both cops"

"Cops?" she asked confused "You live with cops?" she asked and I nodded

"I moved out of my parent's house when I was 17 and I live right by the precinct so it's never quiet in my neighborhood. It's always booming with sirens and car alarms. That is true about where I live. After a while the car alarms going off seems comforting"

"Wow, I have to visit that place one day" she gushed and I nodded enthusiastically then laughed

"Maybe you can move in with me after the wedding" I nudged her shoulder and she laughed

"Yeah, maybe" she smiled then we finished our meal in a comfortable silence. After another rerun of Desperate Housewives, Ashley started saying she should be getting home.

"So do you want me to give you a ride to your car or just back to your house?" I asked and she shrugged

"It doesn't matter" she answered with a grin. She probably finished over half of the bottle of wine I had. I only had one glass though so I know I can drive. "Maybe we could just walk to my house?" she asked and I smiled

"You know, you can call me either way. I know you just wait around so you can call and make sure I got home safe"

"I so don't do that" she over exaggerated and I laughed

"What ever. Kyla told me you did, and it's just so that you can tell me goodnight"

"Ok...so maybe I do" she shrugged with the smile again, then frowned. That honestly confused me "I'm drunk" she stated and I nodded

"Yes, which is why I have decided to drive you home"

"Aw, that's so sweet" Ashley cooed then pinched one on my cheeks. I smiled then placed my hand on top of hers. I moved my eyes to be looking into her brown ones. This feels familiar...Oh…Oh! I smiled wider then noticed her face moving closer to mine. Why does she only kiss me when she's been drinking and we're alone? I turned my head and she stopped her movement "Wh…What's wrong?" she whispered flattening her hand on my face. I blinked then moved my eyes back to meet hers.

"Why do you only get the urge to kiss me after you've been drinking?" I asked and she sighed with a small smile

"It's not that" she spoke softly while looking into my eyes "I just don't care right now. I always think about kissing you. Like when you were reading to the class today, they were so excited and I would like to believe that it's just because history is exciting, but you're so passionate about it. You made them excited to learn" she smiled a little wider "I wanted to kiss you so bad. But" Why must there always be a but? "but, I am a teacher, you are a student. It's unethical. It's not right, even though it feels right. At least it feels right to me" she whispered as I closed the distance between our lips. We met in a slow sensual kiss that lasted only until we both had to pull away to breathe "Plus" she whispered opening here eyes to look back into mine "I might get addicted to missing you" she lowered her gaze to my lips "I'm afraid" the whisper caused something to happen inside my body. I clinched my hand to my chest. Something I've never felt before. It hurt. It wasn't regret, not wanting. I needed her. As I moved to be looking into her eyes again I realized that I've never needed anyone like I need her. I've never felt this way about anyone. I wrapped my strong arms around her waist pulling her close to me

"I love you" I whispered, then kissed her before she could get freaked out and run. What did I just do? Wait. She's not pulling back, and she's kissing me. Are my lips even moving? The things she does to me...

...the next morning...

"Spence, wake up. Your brother is calling from the airport"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw my bed then noticed I was in my underwear. "Ashley?" I asked sleepily and she smiled, and then nodded. She was fully dressed. Wait. We didn't have sex. Sure we made out, but why am I in my underwear? Did we?

"Do you want me to tell him you're on your way?" she asked with an amused smile and I nodded as I sat up with a yawn "Yeah, probably about 20 minutes. No problem. Sure, I can do that" Ashley was now having a conversation with my brother. I watched on then as soon as she hung up I voiced my questioning

"Did I have a heart attack and die? Am I in hell? Were you just having a conversation with my brother? Is that even..." I was cut off by Ashley's laughter. She shook her head then sat on the bed

"No. You did pass out last night though. I think it was more of a faint. You grabbed your chest a few times while we were...you know." I smiled at that memory

"Kissing? Yeah, I think I was having a heart attack" I stated and she chuckled

"Well, I hope you weren't. Do you need a doctor?" she asked and I shook my head

"No. I remember grabbing my chest cause it was doing something weird, then we were kissing and I carried you to my bed...then" I searched my mind "I was thinking...something. Damn it. What was I thinking about?" I asked my self

"Were you thinking about kissing me more?" she asked confused and I shook my head with a confused smile

"I was already gonna do that" I closed my eyes, and then stood slowly "I was thinking so many things. You're beautiful, how your lips tasted, where the hikkis would be hidden well, but... Oh!" Oh! I was thinking of asking her to marry me! Oh! My! God!

"What?" she asked sounding afraid and I frowned

"Did I... ask you to marry me?" I asked bluntly and she choked on something invisible I guess. She coughed and I chuckled nervously

"Um, no?" she asked then another thing hit me. I said I loved her last night! What the fuck? I wasn't even drunk!

"Oh god!" I panicked and Ashley quickly moved to stand by me

"What? What's wrong?" she was concerned as she placed a hand on my shoulder forcing me to face her

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen. Not here. Not now. What's wrong with me?" I asked my self further confusing Ashley. "I'm sorry" I gave her a small smile "It's just that..." I sighed, and then took a deep breath. I looked back into Ashley's eyes and smiled "Ash, I think I'm falling in love with you" I stated and she smiled shyly

"I think I'm having that same problem" she retorted in a whisper

"What should we do?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waste

"I'm not sure" she hugged me tightly "but I'll do anything to be with you" she spoke again "I mean actually be with you. I'll go teach at a different school. I'll wait till you graduate. I'll do anything you want" she was pleading with me.

"No" I stated and she tried to pull back. I pulled her tight back to me with a smile "I didn't mean no to that. There is just something you have to know before I can be with you" I explained and she pulled back to look into my eyes with a smile on her face

"Tell me" she urged and I sighed

"That's my whole issue Ash. I can't. I can't tell you anything yet" I gave her a sad smile "but I want this as badly as you do, I promise" I reassured her leaning my forehead against hers while maintaining eye contact

"Yeah, there are a few things you should know about me too" she sighed and I nodded. We pulled apart and stood staring at each other awkwardly for a moment. We were both awaiting the explanations but it seemed neither of us wanted to share

"Maybe, when we are ready we should do this" I suggested and she nodded

"Listen, Why don't you take a shower and I'll go pick your brother up from the airport" I nodded and she smiled, so of course I smiled back

"Ok Ash" she turned away from me and was about to walk through the door of my room when I grabbed her wrist softly and turned her "Wait. I just have to do this" I informed before clashing our bodies together in a searing kiss.

"Um, wow. You could have waited till I got back" she stated with a hazy smile. I smiled back as we made eye contact.

"Could have" I repeated then released her wrist. She smiled again as she left the apartment. Oh god! I have to call my boss. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. After a few rings he answered

"Carlin? Do you know how early it is?" he asked and I rolled my eyes

"I have a major problem" I began urgently

"Duarte won't testify? I thought she was on board"

"No, nothing like that"

"Spencer, if Dennison found out about you, then we shouldn't have a problem. You have established the case against him. This jury won't care how we got the evidence…"

"Think bigger problems boss" I groaned and he was silent

"What is going on?" he asked confused and frustrated

"I think...No, I know... I'm in love boss. With my teacher. She thinks I'm 18. This case is so close to being closed and I can't believe this had to happen now. What do I do?" I asked and the man chuckled. I've never wanted to reach through the phone and bitch slap someone so badly!

"I don't know. Transfer? Get married? How do I know? I've only ever loved one person and she's in bed asleep, like I wish I still were" I rolled my eyes

"I can't tell her who I am. I just...can't"

"Carlin, you can tell everyone about your true identity. All we need now is the boy's damned log book. The station over there is already on it"

"Seriously?" I asked and the man laughed

"Yes. I was going to wait until we found all of our evidence but you are free Spencer" the man stated sleepily. I heard a yawn at the end. He must be tired. He would never be this nice to me otherwise

"Ok, I'll call back later, during office hours to work out the details" I responded and the line went dead. He was probably already asleep. I just can't tell Ashley yet. I just know this will hurt her.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all of your reviews. This story is so close to being over. I'm gonna try really hard to finish it up while I'm here. Isn't it sad that I could afford to give my mom a wireless router but I can't afford the internet at my house? Well, enjoy it. I wrote it for my self, but I spell check for you awesome people!

Ch.15

Ashley's POV

"Glen!" I called with a wave towards him as I saw the blond sitting on a bench with way too much luggage. I had called Glen back on my phone and informed him that I would be picking him up. I haven't talked to him much personally, but he's called to ask my opinion for a few things having to do with Madison. So that's as far as our relationship goes. He also told me he has a surprise for Spencer and me. I wonder what it? Maybe it is the fact that he's wearing a shirt?

"Hi Ashley" he exclaimed pulling me into a tight hug. He looks like a nice guy with his blond facial hair and all. Madison likes scruffy though so I'll leave him be for now. I hugged him back like we were long lost siblings. To be honest I was really excited to meet Spencer's family

"Hi, It's nice to meet you" I smiled and he smiled back showing his pearly white teeth that went well with his pale blue eyes. They were a little grayer then Spencer's

"It's great to finally meet you too. So I have a surprise for you and Spencer" he shouted behind his back causing me to look around him. I saw a woman dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt that looked a lot like Spencer, only a little older

"You and Spencer have a sister?" I asked shocked then Glen and the woman laughed hysterically at my confused face

"Um, no" Glen answered and I furrowed my brows in confusion then looked at the woman. She looks young, but just like Spence...Maybe a little taller though...Oh!

"Oh my god!" I lunged towards her, and then pulled the woman into a hug "You're Spencer's mom!" I shouted now overly excited and she laughed

"You got me" she smiled and I followed suit with a smile of my own as I pulled away

"Wow! Spencer's gonna flip!" I added and the two just smiled at me with happy nods.

"Ok, now where is our ride?" Glen asked and I smiled as I pointed behind me

"I swear this is Spencer's car!" I pleaded for them to believe me and they both nodded with understanding smiles

"She likes big cars" Glen stated with an eye roll and I shrugged as Glen got into the backseat

"Apparently" I smiled at them as I opened the passenger door for Paula "So, do you two want to head there now? Or are you hungry?" I enquired

"Thanks honey" Pula thanked me then I went around and jumped into the passenger seat with a wide grin. She called me honey! I bet she's a great mom!

"Let's go surprise Spencer!" Glen answered the question and we all smiled with anticipation as we got into the truck then were immediately headed towards Spencer's apartment

"So, Spencer speaks highly of you" Paula began from the passenger seat "often" she added. I blushed then tried to think of a reply. I can't believe I am meeting Paula Carlin! The face behind the women's asses!

"She talks about you an awful lot too" I responded and she blushed back. Gotcha Mamma Carlin!

"All good things?" she asked and I nodded enthusiastically

"Always. Well, except the ordeal at Spencer's Halloween party that you crashed then tried to steal her interest. That was just wrong" I scolded jokingly and Paula rolled her eyes

"Ok no! That party was at my house. That girl was the one fallowing me around talking about not liking big muscles!" she explained and I chuckled

"Whatever you say..." I smiled then glen piped up from the back seat

"So are you two together yet?" he asked and I blushed again. Darn those Carlins!

"No, I'm her teacher. What makes you think we're together?" I asked trying to look oblivious. Are we really that obvious though?

"Well" Glen held up his hand then counted off reasons. "You stay at her place, she stays at yours, you drink together...miss teacher and you text mom religiously. Really though mom texts Kyla religiously too. There's one more… Oh, you're driving her car!" He stated then he and Paula shared an amused laugh

"I have explanations for each of those, but I'm not dignifying you with an answer to any of them" I stated and they laughed harder "Wait. How did Kyla get your number?" I asked and she rolled her eyes

"I may have stolen it out of Glen's phone" she smirked as I gave her a terrified look "What? I just had to do research on who is sleeping in my daughter's bed every night"

"That was only once, no twice! And one time she slept on the couch!" I defended then covered my mouth quickly as I pulled into the apartment's garage "I mean um... Never mind. Let's go see Spencer!" I tried to distract them from my deep blush by quickly jumping out while the two blonds mocked me then laughed again. Way to change the subject! I'm so thoughtless sometimes! We made our way up stairs while the two still laughed and I scowled. How is this funny? I opened the door without knocking and saw Spencer standing in the middle of her living room watching TV. in nothing but a bra and a towel. All color drained from my face

"Honey, I'm home!" Paula spoke loudly and Spencer jumped at least three feet in the air then turned halfway around with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. Her eyes connected with mine, then went wide

"Mah?" she asked around the toothbrush trying to cover herself. Please don't. Damn that body is nice! Mmmm

"Hi baby sister" Glen squeaked and Spencer waved then ran towards the bathroom quickly. She stumbled a little but caught her self on the door frame

"Hey Spence, you're back looks way better, but you shouldn't be throwing your self at the ground!" I called through the bathroom door as she slammed it, then broke out in laughter with the two older blonds

"Ha ha! You're so funny!" she stated humorlessly. I heard a few bangs then Spencer slung the door open. I stood there waiting for her to say something. I was holding my breath because I knew what ever she said would be priceless. She just smiled "I really don't like you sometimes" she stated and I released that breath I was holding in a sigh. That wasn't priceless

"You don't like me?" I asked mocking offence and she smiled then pinched my cheek with a childish, but cute pout

"I said sometimes" she patted my head then practically hopped into her brother's arms. "Glen! Mom! I'm so happy you're here. How did you get it off?" she asked her mother who shrugged

"Oh you know..." she coughed "I quit" she smiled "So who's hungry?" she asked quickly and I smiled as I raised my hand. Nice subject change! I should take lessons from her.

"Me" I stated and Spencer turned to look at me with a shocked expression. If she didn't have some shorts and a t-shirt on now, instead of being almost naked, this would be hilarious!

"You quit? You're a doctor you can't just quit" she gave her mother a confused look

"No honey, I was a researcher. I hate book work you know that. I asked to go back on the floor and they said no. So I quit."

"Surprise!" Glen stated happily and Spencer gave him an angry glare

"So waffle house?" I asked Paula and she nodded quickly. I couldn't really read Spencer. She looked mad, but like she was thinking over things. Maybe the idea just needs to settle in her head

"Yes, but we should check into our hotel first" I nodded then stepped over to Spencer

"Hey Spence, let's go talk real quick" I suggested and she just followed me into her room with a short glance at her family. She shut the door and smiled the widest smile I have ever seen from her. I'm talking 6 year old at Christmas, or Anna when a new episode of Victorious comes on. Yeah she loves that show

"I can't believe this!" she stated excited and I smiled confusedly at her

"Are you ok?" I asked and she laughed then pulled me into a tight hug

"Yeah! This is only like the best day ever!" Ok, I know her family is here, but how is this the best day ever? Is she happy that her mother quit?

"Ok?" I replied with a small confused smile

"So, what should we do today?" she asked then smiled and took my hands "Wait what do you have to do today?" she asked and I shrugged then looked down at our hands

"What ever I guess. I don't have anything on the books this weekend" I answered and she smiled then pulled me into another warm hug. I've never been so confused or warm in my life. "Oh, I do have Kyla's surprise party tonight though" I added and she chuckled lightly into my shoulder then kissed my lips lightly as she pulled away

Spencer's POV

We all went to the Waffle House for pancakes then I drove us back to the lot so that Ashley could get her car. Mom rode with her and Glen and I relived old memorized on the way there. We all met back up at Ashley's house and agreed to go book mom's hotel room later today. I was just excited for Mom to meet Kyla and Anna! We all got out and made our way to the front door. Ashley opened it and as soon as we all walked in we saw an exhausted looking Kyla holding a sleeping Anna. She smiled and I smiled back

"Long night?" I asked and Kyla nodded sleepily then looked at Ashley

"She has a fever. It's probably just because of the shots, but I know you get sick easily so just don't forget" she stated and Ashley nodded proudly smiling. I knew Kyla could do it!

"Oh honey, you look exhausted!" my mom over exaggerated "You should take the girl and go get some rest" she exclaimed stepping closer and placing a hand on Anna's forehead causing her to stir

"You are definitely Paula" Kyla stated and we all smiled "Hi" she extended her hand to my mom with an odd look in her eye. HMm...suspicious. I wonder if they have seen each other before

"That's me. I'm guessing you're Kyla. And this one is Anna?" she asked while still holding Kyla's hand

"That's correct. I'll go lay her down then come hang out with you all. Oh" Kyla smiled then finally removed her hand from mom's to extend it to Glen

"Hi, it's nice to meet the brother in person" Kyla stated and Glen smiled

"I'm here to eat everything, so point me towards the kitchen?" he joked and Kyla rolled her eyes

"There's a 10 dollar entrance fee for the pantry" she explained and I smirked.

"Do I get in for free?" I asked with a pout and she smiled at me

"Of course you do!" she stated and I stuck my tongue out at Glen. That's right Kyles, show him who the man of the house is

"No fair!" he proclaimed "I'm surrounded by females. You women out number me. Aren't men supposed to be in charge?" he asked no one. I punched him thoroughly on the arm. Mom laughed

"No comment" mom stated then placed an arm on Kyla's shoulder "Come on, I'll help you up the stairs" she stated and Ashley smiled then leaned close to my ear

"I think your mom is crushing on my sister" she informed and my eyes popped open a little wider. Suddenly the small smiles seemed to linger. The small touches seemed so big, so natural. What!

"Thanks, that would be great" Kyla answered and the two headed up the stairs while Anna started to whimper. Ashley looked odd.

"You ok Ash?" I asked and she nodded slowly

"Yeah, it's just weird seeing my sister take care of Anna when she's sick. It's usually me that looks all disheveled and restless"

"Don't worry" I placed an arm on her hips and pulled her close "You'll be able to stay up all night with your own kids" I stated and she smiled wide

"I forgot. I have to call Jesse and check on her. I haven't talked to her this morning" she was beaming and I smiled back

"Well go ahead. Check on your baby girl and I'll show glen where the kitchen is" she nodded then made her way up the stairs. I saw that eye roll. I'm not even eating. "This way Glen" I pointed and started walking as he followed

"This house is like huge. Are they rich or something?" he asked and I shrugged

"I honestly don't know how it all started but they have money. I know Kyla is the CEO of Davies records. You know... the name Davies sounds familiar to me but I can't place it" I answered and he nodded

"Who was that guy?" he asked and I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it

"Was it Dave?" I asked and Glen shook his head with a smile as I grabbed a bottle of water for each of us and we both sat at the bar

"No, we would remember a Dave Davies" Glen took a drink of the water then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought

"Ashley told me her dads name once. It was a weird one... Raife!" I proclaimed happily. It finally came to me and Glen's eyes shot open happily

"Oh right! Mom loves Raife Davies. Remember when we were little, he overdosed and mom was depressed for weeks!" Glen stated and I nodded

"Oh god. Does she even know?" I asked and Glen shrugged

"Mom will be cool about it. You know how she is" he stated before finishing off the bottle of water. He turned then tossed it into the trashcan. "Oh! That was a three pointer!" he stated and I rolled my eyes. He used to be a basketball player but when he dropped out of college he stopped. He used to love playing, but now he barely watches it. He claims he's too mature to play kiddy games.

"So when are you meeting Madison?" I asked and his face lit a little brighter

"Tonight!" he answered with a smile "I can't wait!" he exclaimed and I nodded with a smile of my own

"So are you going with her to court next week or have you decided yet?" I asked and he shrugged

"I'm not sure. I asked if she wanted me to, but she keeps dodging the question. I think she wants me to watch Lucy and Jordan while she's in court" I nodded "Lucy told me the other day that she wants to meet me really bad, and that I was handsome. I think her persuading is the only reason Madison would even let me keep them"

"Yeah, she doesn't trust very many people with her kids. Consider your self lucky" I stated and he smiled wide

"I know this sounds crazy, but I love those girls already. Jordan is so sweet. She said she would make me cupcakes" I chuckled with a nod "Didn't you watch her kids the other day?" he asked and I smirked

"I'm lucky too" I answered then Ashley walked into the kitchen with a deep frown "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. I don't know what it is, but the look in her eye is scaring me

"Jesse isn't answering" she stated simply with fear lacing her voice and my eyes widened

"Maybe she's still asleep?" Glen suggested and Ashley shook her head

"She's a light sleeper. Her phone would have woken her." she told him then looked at me "Can...can you go to her house and check on her. I...I…" she stuttered then paused and took a deep breath "Please?" she asked and I nodded quickly

"Yes" I answered and looked at Glen "Glen when was the last time you talked to Madison?" I asked quickly and he stood

"Yesterday around noon. She was at lunch" he answered now concerned. I think he was catching on "Oh god. I tried to call her last night but her...Oh god. She didn't answer this morning either" he explained and I sighed

"Glen, you ride with us..."

"Where are you all off to?" mom asked descending the stairs with a concerned Kyla

"Madison and Jesse aren't answering any calls" I explained and their faces both paled. They both know all about the case, along with Glen so their reaction was expected.

"Ok" mom stated calmly. "Kyla has both of their numbers. I'll try calling them. You three go check their houses" once she finished the sentence a shaking Ashley and a rapidly breathing Glen were already out the door

"We will be safe" I called, then mom and Kyla nodded. I jumped in the car and made the short drive to Jesse's house hoping she was there! No one was home. There were no cars and none of the lights were on. I didn't even stop I continued a few minutes down the road to Madison's house. Her car was here, but my truck was silent with two passenger's fuming inside. We were all angry and nervous. We all got out and ran up the driveway then began banging on the door. A light was on but no one answered. Glen looked at me

"On three" he stated and I nodded. We both moved a little ways from the door "One, two" we both rammed our shoulders into it. Our eyes widened at the note on the wall written in black spray paint. It read 'I know who you are Carlin'. That was it. I turned and was about to try to explain to Ashley when she slapped me

"Who are you?" she yelled and Glen put his hands on her arms to restrain her

"She's a cop. Undercover" Glen began to explain "Ashley! Relax. We have to find them! Spencer is the good guy!"

"How did he find out?" I questioned looking between Glen and Ashley, but the question was more to me. I have only been to the police station twice sense I've been here and once was because I was arrested. Other then that I've only made phone calls. My phone rang and I didn't think twice before answering it

_"Spencer! A man called from Madison's phone!" it was Kyla and she was hysterically crying_


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for reading and extra thanks to all the reviewers. I'm working on getting the rest of the story up. I'm thinking 2 maybe 3 more chapters. Oh! I have to clear up some confusion too. Ok Tory and Jesse are the same people. So I guess just imagine her having two first names lol. Honestly I can't decided which better suits her. If you want to choose for me though I'll go back through the story and fix it.

Ch 16

"How did he find out?" I questioned looking between Glen and Ashley, but the question was more to me. I have only been to the police station twice since I've been here and once was because I was arrested. Besides that I've only made phone calls. My phone rang and I didn't think twice before answering it

_"Spencer! A man called from Madison's phone!" it was Kyla and she was hysterically crying_

_"Kyla, Lock all the..."_

_"Paula's working on it. Me and Anna are in my room watching the security cameras" Kyla still cried_

_"Ok, just relax" I took a deep breath my self "I'm going to get a cruiser over there to watch the house and take a statement as soon as I get off the phone with you" I explained trying to sound calm. _

_"Ok, she said" she let a strangled cry fall from her lips "He said that the evidence was gone" she cried harder_

_"Did he give you any details?" I asked and she cried harder_

_"Yes. The man said not to call the cops or both bitches would get it. He said third and sunset. No address, but ...oh god just find them!" she cried again and I sighed_

_"Ok, just call us on Ashley's phone if you need us before the cops get there"_

_"I will" she took a breath and I heard it_

_"Just be careful" I stated and she sighed sadly over the phone_

_"I will Spencer. You too" I had a small smile on my face_

_"Never Kyles" I responded then hung up._

"What did they say?" Ashley asked now a little calm, but still fuming

"Third and sunset" I answered and Glen took a deep breath

"Ok, Lucy and Jordan are at their grand parents house this weekend" we all walked to the car "The bastards had to have known that" he stated and I nodded as we got in. Ashley sat in the passenger seat and I reached in front of her to unlock the glove box with a key then pulled out my gun and a badge. I took my t-shirt off only wearing my white beater and not 2 seconds after, Glen handed me a bullet proof vest from under the seat he was sitting in. I have five in here, all hidden. But I only have one gun. I sighed as I looked at Ashley's shocked face. I started the engine but at this point I know Ashley only had one main question. I took a deep breath as we started to drive and looked at her

"Yes, Spencer Carlin is my real name" I answered the question that hadn't been asked yet and she nodded

"How could you just lie to me?" she asked angrily and I ran through a red light while dialing a number on my phone

"It wasn't easy" I answered honestly with a pained look on my face

Glen's POV

Spencer made a call asking for back up while I put my bullet proof vest on. I tapped Ashley's shoulder gently

"If you're going in, you need one too" I explained and she nodded then strapped it on over her shirt

"If I see any students that I know are assholes just take the gun from Spencer. I'll do the shooting" she responded and I nodded with wide eyes

"I know how you feel. I'm meeting Madison for the first time wearing a bullet proof vest. I swear if they have her tied up or...or locked in a room. I won't even need a fucking gun" I stated and she nodded in understanding. We all came to a stop as we pulled into the driveway of a ware house. Spencer, decked out in a pair of Nike running shoes, long basketball shorts wearing a black bullet proof vest, Ashley wearing heals, black slacks, and a bullet proof vest over her white t-shirt, and me wearing a pair of flip flops, blue jeans, and shirtless with the vest on, all stepped out of the car. Spencer's badge hung around her neck and her gun that was held in her hand was now tucked in between her vest and her self. That's dangerous but I know she doesn't care right now.

"Ashley" Spencer turned to her as we all stood in front of the truck "If they shoot you...even through the vest, it will hurt like hell" she explained and Ashley nodded. Spencer walked around to the back and opened up the hatch. She came back to the front with a stun gun, which was handed to me, and a small hand held raiser that was handed to Ashley "I won't let them get close enough to either of you, but just incase do you know how to use them?" she asked and I nodded. Ashley looked at the device in her hand as I tucked the stun gun into the back of my jeans

"Yes" Ashley answered with a sigh as she slipped it into her back pocket

"Ok" Spencer took a deep breath then we all started to walk up to the big doors. We all took a deep breath as Spencer pushed them open causing a big bang

"Alright mother fuckers! Where the fuck are they?" Spencer asked and we heard a throaty laugh from inside the darkness

"I'm not telling" a shaky male voice sang, and then the lights came on. We saw about twenty men standing around. Seemingly guarding something

"Devin" Ashley spat with rage "I fucking knew it!" she shouted angrily then looked at Spencer "Devin Harwell, had him in art last year. Was suspended for drawing pornographic pictures, expelled three months ago for a stunt he and Dennison pulled" she looked back to the tall muscular brown headed guy. His hair was messy like his clothes and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Stealing chemistry sets to make meth" Maybe he's just a meth head

"Well well well" he smiled "How long do we have before the backup gets here?" he asked expectantly with an eye roll

"We haven't called any cops!" Spencer called then finally stepped in "But if you don't tell me where they are I won't hesitate to kill you" I finally took the time to look around and saw an arsenal of weapons. Guarding the arsenal though was about ten buff guys. Dimmit! I told mom to let me sleep on the plain! I should have rested up for this! If I had known yesterday I would have told Madison I loved her.

"You're stalling. Now see if I get locked up, you won't find them, and then they will starve because no one else knows where they are"

"We will find them either way asshole. I'm just giving you options" Spencer spat at him angrily

"Oh, I have options?" he asked looking slightly amused

"Yeah, two actually, we can do this the hard way or the painful way" Spencer explained

"Now see I know something you don't" the man spoke slowly in a sing song voice. Spencer looked over at Ashley who sighed anxiously

"What do you want?" Ashley asked with anger lacing her voice

"All charges dropped from my man's record, including past charges. I'm talking swiped clean!" the man smiled then switched his weight to his other foot as he motioned a swiping move with his arm "So what do you say? An innocent man walks free, and a few lives get saved" he stated and Spencer nodded

"No" Spencer replied in a normal tone, then we all three stepped closer to the man. I examined the other men standing around as we walked. I will always have my sister's back. But all of these guys could crush me between their fingers. Devin picked up a gun from a crate he was standing near

"You know what I don't understand about bullet proof vests?" he asked and we waited for him to continue "Why don't they cover your neck?" he asked and Spencer stepped closer to him

"I'm not even worried you little shit. You're so doped up right now, you couldn't even hold that thing straight" she stated and moved to be standing a foot in front of him "I guess I'm at close enough range though" she gave him an angry smile then lifted her arms "Maybe you wouldn't miss" she was taunting him and that really wasn't what we needed right now.

"Just tell us where they are!" Ashley angrily demanded "We will get them and forget we even saw you. I'll give you everything I own! I'll give you my house, be a drug mule, any fucking thing. Those people mean more to me then you mean to your whore of a mother, who probably would have traded you for a big enough rock!" she spat out furiously then moved to stand beside Spencer

"Ashley" Spencer sighed as she took the brunette's right hand with her left "That was mean" she smiled" I like it" Ashley gave her a small smile then looked at the man

"It's true too" Ashley stated then moved to be in the man's face

"Back up Davies" the man stated while fidgeting with the gun in his hand

"Or what?" Ashley asked with a laugh then looked back at Spencer who was laughing too "You're too much of a pussy to shoot me anyway. You know what" Spencer looked at Ashley. It's scary how evil she looks right now "We don't need him. No one does" she stated then raised him. All the men rushed by his side then started coming at us. Spencer pulled out her gun and shot a few guys in various limbs while they were whining Ashley and I would raise them, and then do it all over. After ten minutes of this, the backup finally got here! They were slowly arresting some of the guys who were already down. Spencer had only shot 5 or 6 guys but had been delivering kicks and punches then we would raise them.

"Thank god!" Spencer sighed then punched a guy in the gut for Ashley to raise him.

...five minutes later...

Ashley's POV

"A few of them got away" the officer explained and we all three nodded

"Just take that asshole to the station. Find out where they are and we will search through the warehouse for some kind of clue" Spencer stated and the man nodded then quickly retreated. We went back inside where the ground was now cleared off. I was following Spencer closely and so was Glen. Glen was in tears so I placed a hand on his shoulder

"We will find them. Madison is nothing if not a fighter" I stated and he nodded

"It's going to be ok you two" Spencer spoke breaking into our conversation. She turned to face us where we were stopped "We will find them. There's no telling how many witnesses they have. You two should both go back to the Davies, if any of this gets out, at least about you two being involved, my head will be on the chopping blow..."

POP

POP

POP

Three small gunshots sounded and Spencer turned a pale white color then fell forward. It was like father time had pushed the slow motion button on his remote and every thing was moving too slowly. More gunshots fired as five cops rushed to apprehend the guy who fired the shots but I barely noticed as I knelt down to Spencer who slowly held her stomach as she fell to her knees struggling to breathe. Oh god! This could be the last chance I have to tell her how I feel about her...

"Ahh" Spencer made a face then pounded the ground with the fist that wasn't clutching her chest.

"Spencer!" I cried and I pulled her into my arms. I finally felt the hot burn of a tear roll down my face. It's been in there since Tory didn't answer this morning. Oh. I guess you don't know yet. I am...was going to be a mother


	17. Chapter 17

Ugh, so it's frustrating not to post when I want to! This is so close to over! I know I am digging Spencer deeper into the shit with her job in this chapter but she will probably have something to fall back on. I'm thinking of sending the Carlin siblings back to school. I'm changing Jesse to Tory because that whole situation is confusing. Hm, I guess that's it. Oh, I have recently realized that I haven't mentioned Christine Davies and I'm pretty sure I will throw her in. Oh, and Arthur Carlin will come in at some point...maybe lol

Ch 17

Spencer's POV

"Fuck that hurt!" I lay on the ground while Ashley held me.

"Ashley I'm fine" I strained to get out but my breathing was shallow. I finally steadied my breathing enough to gasp out "Ash!" she was crying too hard to hear me so I took another deep breath then yelled "Ash! Baby! I'm fine. I didn't get shot" I explained when she finally looked into my eyes

"Oh thank god!" she exclaimed with a smile then pushed me away to take the vest off. She examined my back, then my front "Oh thank god! I can't lose you Spence! I can't!"

"Chill!" Glen exclaimed as he had been walking around the warehouse but stopped beside us and leaned down. Thanks for the concern bro. "I just found the key to finding them" Glen explained placing something in his back pocket. "Come on!" he directed, heading out of the warehouse. I assured the EMT I was fine. Once we were all three standing behind the truck with the hatch open, Glen pulled out a small book.

"This is it" I stated quickly about to go find someone to take the evidence

"No!" Glen placed it back into his pocket

"What the hell Glen?" Ashley asked what I was thinking

"Come on! We have to go and taunt him with it. Dennison knows where they are! He is already going away with the evidence we have, but this will get him life in prison! All we have to do is not put it in evidence quite yet. Even trade!" he stated and I sighed

"It's stupid" I closed the hatch then we all got into the truck. "It's stupid, but you're right" I reiterated with a sigh "Oh well, I'll already get fired for the stunt we just pulled, why not throw in stealing evidence too?" I asked the two smiled sadly

...later...

"Stupid bitch, I don't have to tell you anything"

"Tell us and I won't give them this" I said monotone then placed it on the table

"Fuck!" Devin whispered and I rolled my eyes

"Tell me asshole!"

"No!"

"Ok" I took the book and opened it like I was about to read "You know I can have this stricken from evidence for the trial. It has so many fingerprints it could be anyone's. You know I have the power" he was silent and looking at a white wall. I sighed then looked at the book "It could just disappear"

"Fine! They are" he took a deep ragged breath "down stairs at the Grand"

"The what?" I asked while pinching the bridge of my nose in an irritated fashion

"The Grand Hotel. They are in the basement" he smiled "but they haven't eaten and I doubt they have slept" his smile grew as I stood

"If you're lying to me" I smiled back "I will kill you" I stood quickly placing the book back into my pocket as I left the room. I went into the next room where officers were suiting up to file out. Ashley and Glen were both giving statements but I assured them I would ride with the SWAT team and see if this was true. The chief assured me we would have a nice long conversation about my actions today. Yeah, I don't know why he hasn't jut fired my ass already. It's probably because I begged him to let me finish this case. So the local police and I left and drove for about thirty minutes before we made it. SWAT agents were positioned around the building for runners while me and ten other officers walked in and took the stairs down to the basement. Ten more officers were going down in each the elevators. Yes, three women and seven men in one elevator. Bet that's nice

"Shut up bitch!" we heard a cry of pain then slowly peaked around the corners holding our guns at attention

"Why are you doing this?" that was Madison. I looked closer and saw that Tory was laid out on a table strapped down and hopefully just passed out.

"You're a sick bastard!" a brunette, named Sarah added. She was another rape victim. I also saw 4 other girls that were gagged and tied to wooden chairs

"Drop the weapons and place your hands on your head!" James's loud voice boomed. James is a forty year old black guy with a ton of muscle, and a voice that is just as intimidating as his steadily stoic face. In the dark basement there was one man. He was skinny and twitching as he held a knife to Madison's throat

"Lower the knife!" I yelled as we all rounded the corner to show the man he was surrounded

"Damn it Devin!" he called then looked around. He didn't remove the knife though and I was glad Glen wasn't here to see this.

"He gave you up so fast my head was spinning" I stated and the boy frowned with an eye roll

"Well, if you don't back up this bitch right here will die" the boy was looking at me

"No she won't" James stated then shot the boy in the arm. It was a close shot but the boy dropped the knife then held his arm while he started to tear up

"Fuck you!" the boy ran towards the other flight of stairs but as soon as he did there were a few agents that met him with guns. We all released the women from their restraints and tried to calm them down. I moved quickly to Madison

"Spencer! There is an abortionist on the way! Just make sure all of your guys are out of sight so they can catch the rest of them!" I untied her and she stood then we both leaped over to the steal table

"Was he the only one here?" I asked confused. Why would anyone leave one guy with all of the victims? This just didn't make sense at all. My head was spinning as Madison shook her head

"No, there were three other students, and one guy I didn't recognize. He was in his thirties at least. He was checking Tory over or something, like a doctor. A sick twisted doctor!"

"What did they use on her?" I asked quickly and Madison shook her head I guess trying to remember

"A towel with something on it... maybe"

"Chloroform" the skinny man holding a rag stated. I don't know his name but he's good with small details. I looked at Madison

"Do you know how long she has been out?" I asked and Madison nodded

"Yeah, about an hour" she began to cry then pulled me into her. She cried into my chest "Spencer! They pushed her down then ... then... they kicked her. I think the baby may be... Oh god!" she exclaimed and my heart that had been clenching in my chest, it tightened by a hundred times.

"It's ok. Ambulances' are on their way to make sure all off you are ok miss" James stated and Madison nodded as she pulled away from me but grabbed me by the collar "That asshole better fry!" she stated angrily and I nodded as a few tears escaped my face. I don't know who the tears were for. Maybe for Ashley possibly losing her child, maybe for Tory who was beaten, maybe for Madison who only wanted to meet the man of her dreams today. Maybe it was for all of these women. Then again, maybe it was tears of joy. We have Dennison in a corner now. He will be in prison for the rest of his life, along with all of these other teenagers who helped him in this scheme. I don't know much, but what I do know is that I have to call and tell Ashley that everyone is ok. I don't know how I am going to tell her about Tory though. How do you tell someone that they lost a child? The baby may still be alive, she wasn't very far along, but stress on her mind and body could be bad for the baby's health too right?

...at the hospital...

Kyla's POV

So Paula and I sat in the house filling out statements then going over them twenty times with the officers and detectives and the other people there. I wear if I ever have to tell anyone again my head will explode! Anyway we freaked out until a couple of hours later when Spencer called and asked us to meet her here. Now Paula, Anna, Glen, Madison, Spencer, Ashley and I are all waiting to see how Tory and the baby are. Madison and Glen have been clinging to each other the entire time, and I fully understand that. Ashley and Spencer haven't really spoken to each other. I know they are both anxious to here some news, but I think Ashley may be mad at Spencer.

"Ashley Davies?" the doctor asked and Ashley stood quickly

"That's me" Ashley stated and the man looked at her confused

"Are you her parent? A relative maybe?"

"No, I'm just her guardian while her parents are away. Is she ok?" she asked and the doctor looked around

"Maybe we should go somewhere to talk privately?" the man asked and Spencer stood quickly as Ashley broke down into tears in her arms. Spencer looked up at the doctor pleadingly

"Just tell us please?" she asked sadly and the man sighed

"She's ok; she has a few broken ribs and a concussion. She has bumps and bruises but she will be fine"

"And the baby?" Spencer asked fighting back tears of her own as Ashley calmed down to a light sob

"The baby appears to be fine. She's barely into her second trimester. From what we can tell all development is normal, but we will keep her for the next week to make sure"

"Oh thank god!" Ashley shouted then smiled at Spencer and everyone else "They will be ok!" she shouted excitedly as our little group sighed happily. I kissed the top of Anna's head. She was sitting in Paula's lap asleep and when I pulled away Paula was looking deeply into my eyes with a small smile

"Hi" she whispered and I giggled. I turned away quickly and saw everyone smirking at me. I covered my face with my hand as a deep blush covered my cheeks. Damn, I bet everyone just heard that! I have never giggled in my life! There's just something about Paula that makes me feel like a kid again. Isn't se older then me?

"So when can we see her?" I asked focusing on the doctor. The tall bald man smiled

"You can all see her now as long as Ms. Davies gives permission, but she is asleep and will be for a few more hours"

"I give full permission, but I'm staying" Ashley spoke surprising everyone "I'm staying till she goes home!" Ashley added and Spencer chuckled

"Come on" Paula stood and pulled me to a standing position beside her. "I want to go see her before we leave" Paula stated and Ashley nodded quickly

"You'll love her..."

"Well, right this way ladies" the doctor showed us to her door then we all went in.

...days later...

Tory's POV

"Hi Tor, I miss you. You need to wake up soon. It's almost been a week. You were supposed to wake up 5 days ago" that was Ashley's voice. Am I dead? Oh my god! The baby! My eyes shot open and I groaned painfully as the light hit my eyes. "Tory?" Ashley asked standing over me.

"Lights" I whispered out. My throat was really dry "hurt" I added in a whisper as I pointing to my throat. She moved quickly and dimmed the lights. After a second I opened my eyes to see her standing by my bed with a wide smile. She reached out a hand as a tear slid down her face. She smiled wide again

"You're awake. Oh! Does your throat hurt? Do you want something for pain?" she asked and I smiled. I just answered with a small nod. She grabbed my hand with a chuckled "Ok, one sec" she pulled away from the bed and stepped away, then moved out of the door. She came back a second later with Spencer and a nurse

"Good morning sunshine!" Spencer chirped and I smiled brightly, and then rolled my eyes. Spencer held out a cup of water with a straw to my face. I drank as much as I could then she smiled and filled the cup again

"Miss, are you in pain?" the nurse asked and I nodded trying to move my arm. I moved my wrist slightly to point towards my head. The nurse nodded then left the room again

"So I hope you feel rested" Ashley stated as she sat on the bed beside me

"I feel tired actually" I spoke with my voice cracking a little. I looked around the room. I saw two back packs in a chair "Um, did anyone call my parents?" I asked sadly and Ashley frowned slightly

"Yes honey" Ashley answered rubbing my leg comfortingly "They are in Switzerland. They are due to return next week" After a long silence I finally asked what was really on my mind

"The baby?" I asked. I had the feeling she was still there, but I had to know for sure

"She's fine Tor" Spencer stated happily as she sat beside Ashley

"So, you two?" I asked gesturing weakly between the two women sitting on the bed with me. They shared a look then looked at me. Ashley nodded while Spencer shook her head. Both were wearing smiles though so I assume that's a yes, they are together. I chuckled lightly then smiled at them.

"By the way" Spencer pulled out her wallet and showed me her badge "I'm Spencer Carlin, NYPD" she stated with a serious face "Well formerly. Now" she looked down sadly "Now I'm unemployed" I gave her a sympathetic look but my throat still hurts so I don't feel it was best to talk much

"Hello Ms. White, I'm David Jones, and I'll be your doctor"

"Yeah, this guy is awesome!" Ashley stated and the man blushed slightly.

"Well, thank you. Anyway, the nurse said you were in pain?" he questioned and I nodded slowly as I pointed to my throat. "Yes, your throat is sore because it's dry, but we will have them bring you some milk to coat it. Other then that how are you?" he asked and I pointed towards my head "Ok, I'll have them bring you some medicine for a headache..." I was distracted when Spencer stood from the bed as she pulled her phone from her pocket then I gave her a puzzled look

"Sorry, the old chief is calling, probably just to check on me. I'll be right back"

"I'll go get you some milk" Ashley stated standing slowly and kissing my forehead. Thanks for leaving me alone with a perfect stranger! I should have said that out loud but my throat still huts so I won't even attempt it. I can handle this though, so I'll forgive them one day. I smiled as the man began to talk again


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, here is your super duper Flashback! This is not to progress the story but I was kind of bummed out when I realized I didn't really show the big get together. I think for me it's all about the build up I've never felt for anyone the way these two feel about each other so please don't hate me if this whole get together sucks.

Ch Flashback part one!

Spencer's POV

I followed the ambulance that held Tory, to the hospital while calling everyone. I called mom and Kyla first. Of course I was going to call Ashley to assure her that everything was ok, but in all reality I just knew that everything Ashley had hoped for was about to come crashing down around her ears. I dreaded this phone call. So I decided to call Glen and tell him to bring Ashley to the hospital because I knew she wouldn't be able to think straight enough to hail a cab. I parked quickly and ran so that I caught up with the EMTs.

"Ma'am, are you family?" I looked over as I walked along side of the stretcher with a shocked expression. I couldn't really understand anything that was going on. The man spoke louder now "Ma'am, are you family?" he demanded and I sighed as they wheeled her into a room. I shook my head as the man nodded and stopped me at the door "You can't come in here, I'm sorry" the man looked cold and heartless, but I'm sure that was nothing but professionalism.

"Ok" I nodded again as I took a few deep breaths. This wasn't like in a movie. There was no blood of a loved one on my clothes, I didn't see flash backs of every moment that Ashley, Tory and I spent together. I wasn't hysterical. II kept taking deep breaths as I began pacing. I was thinking of ways to tell Ashley about everything that had happened but I couldn't get past what I knew her first question will be 'Is the baby ok?' I can imagine her face looking all sad when I tell her I don't know. I should be able to tell her that they are both fine, and that everything is ok. I can't help but think that I'm wrong though

"Spencer?" Glen called and I looked up to see him walking toward me by his self

"Where's Ashley?" I asked and Glen sighed

"Behind me, where's Madison?" my older brother looked like he had been crying, and he just isn't the type to cry over nothing

"She's ok" I assured closing the distance between us with a hug.

"What about Tory?" he asked pulling away slightly. I finally let a tear fall down my cheek as he looked into my eyes

"I don't know" I bit my lip and looked to the left where I saw Ashley standing. She looked stoic. Her face was emotionless, her eyes looked dead. She looked like she had already received terrible news.

"Ashley!" Kyla called as she and Paula ran to catch her

"What?" Ashley spat crossing her arms with an eye roll. This was not a cute eye roll at one of my stupid jokes or teasing. This was a petulant eye roll that concerned me

"Ash, you need to stop this. Everything will be ok. You don't have to put the walls up again. Fight it" Kyla demanded using he hands to grab both of Ashley's

"What ever" Ashley sighed dramatically. I gave Glen a questioning look and he sighed while pulling me away from the group

"Ashley thinks that she wasn't meant to be a parent. The whole way over here she was dismissing every thing I said about how good she is with Anna and how much Madison's girls love her. She said she can't love anyone so no one should love her" he sighed again as he finished and I did too

"Thanks bro" I hugged him again. I looked back towards Ashley and she looked pissed. Glen and I walked back over to the group who seemed to be concerned about Ashley like I was.

"This is all your fault!" Ashley yelled at me with anger lacing her voice. I looked down sadly as more tears cascaded from my eyes

"I know" I spoke and looked at Kyla. If I couldn't get through to Ashley Kyla had to understand how sorry I was "Kyla, I never meant for this to happen. I don't even know how he found out" I cried harder "I'm so sorry" my lip started to quiver so I bit it as hard as I could

"Spencer it doesn't matter anymore. It's over and there is nothing you can do to change the past" Kyla assured with a small smile which I ignored as I turned to Ashley

"Please Ashley, I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean for this to happen" Ashley let a loud laugh roll out of her threat as she motioned around the ER

"This is not why I hate you" I cringed as she said that. Could she actually hate me?

"You don't hate her" Kyla corrected then looked at me "She doesn't"

"No, I do" Ashley spoke like she was happy to get something off her chest "I hate you, I hate the way you made me feel, I hate your stupid hat that never leaves your head, I hate that if you hadn't followed me into the bathroom that day I would never know Tory like I do now. Spencer I fucking hate you" she spat with her arms still crossed

"Ashley language" Mom spoke as she looked at Anna who was almost in tears. I saw something flash in Ashley's eyes as she moved to look at Anna with a hateful glare. This is all bullshit. She doesn't hate me; she doesn't hate any of that stuff. I dried my tears before Ashley could finish her sentence to the little

"I dare you to say one bad word to that little girl" I hissed through gritted teeth causing Ashley's eyes to shoot back to mine "How about I tell you what I hate?" my voice was calm and I could tell that it confused Ashley "I hate that I met you the way I did, I hate that I lied, I hate that I argued with my self every single day that I spent with you. I hate that you don't understand the difference in love and hate. It's a thin line and you have crossed it" she looked even more confused

"You're being stupid" Ashley replied and I laughed like she had a while ago. Mom Kyla and Glen all moved away from the scene incase there was a cop watching

"No, you're being stupid!" I exclaimed "I hate that I lost my job I hate that I caused all of this!" I spoke with what was hopefully meaningful "I'm tired of hating life Ashley because I recently figured out that love and hate are the same thing! They are the same fucking thing!" I raised my voice and Ashley's eyes opened a little wider "You love that you got to know Tory, I don't want to know what you were about to tell your niece but you love her too. You love that you met me. I get that you're hurt that I lied to you but seriously you can be more adult. Why are you lying Ashley?" I moved so that my face was in hers. She looked away but I grabbed her chin and forced her to face me "Why are you lying?" I asked again and se sighed letting a small sob escape

"It's because my future child might be non existent. Spencer you promised so many things and I don't know what to believe anymore" she shook her head while she held my gaze "Who can I trust if I can't trust you?" her sobs got harder and that left me speechless for a second

"You can trust me Ash" I hesitated before pulling her into a hug "Remember what I said last night?" I asked and she was silent and limp n my arms as she nodded still crying

"You said you loved me" Ashley replied and I nodded

"That was the truth Ash. I do. That's why I'm not letting you go until you believe these things your self"

"I hat you Spencer carlin" this time it wasn't through anger when she spoke.

"I do too" I stated and she sighed as she wrapped her arms around me tightly

"I just want to forget" she still sobbed and I rubbed her back

"You can't forget. No matter what happens, you will always know. You can't change the past like I can't change the weather"

"I want a drink" Ashley tried to pull away from me but I stopped her. I looked at her face. She looked guilty and sad

"What? What happened?" I asked confused at her face that now was full of emotion

"Spencer" Ashley sniffled as I dried a few tears "we need to talk" Ashley explained and I nodded confused

"Right now?" I asked and she shook her head

"No, not right now. Right now my future child could be ...non existent" she sighed sadly then added "I just need you to tell me that everything's ok" I gave Ashley a small smile

"Everything's ok. Tory, the baby, they will both be ok" I spoke strongly and Ashley smiled slightly. I was trying to convince my self too but I think Ashley really believed me

Ashley and I sat in the waiting area beside Kyla, Mom, Anna, Glen, and Madison had just been cleared with a few bumps and bruises so she was sitting with Glen. I had both arms wrapped around Ashley while Mom held a sleeping Anna and Kyla and mom were sitting a little too close. We all stared down the hall. The hall that held our friend. Madison and Glen have been clinging to each other the entire time, and I get that. Ashley and I haven't really spoken to each other. We are both anxious to here some news, but I think Ashley may still be a little mad at me. Oh well, I'd rather her blame me then her self for getting close to Tory. I wasn't even paying close attention because a doctor appeared out of nowhere!

"Ashley Davies?" the doctor asked and Ashley stood quickly

"That's me" Ashley stated and the man looked at her confused

"Are you her parent? A relative maybe?"

"No, I'm her guardian while her parents are away. Is she ok?" she asked and the doctor looked around

"Maybe we should go somewhere to talk privately?" the man asked and I stood quickly to wrap my arms around Ashley as she broke down into tears. Going to a private room is never a good sign. I looked up at the doctor pleading with my eyes

"Just tell us please?" I begged sadly and the man sighed

"She's ok; she has a few broken ribs and a concussion. She has bumps and bruises but she will be fine" he explained with a slight smile then a sigh

"And the baby?" I asked fighting back tears of my own as Ashley calmed down to a light sob

"The baby appears to be fine. She's barely into her second trimester. From what we can tell all development is normal, but we will keep her for the next week to make sure"

"Oh thank god!" Ashley shouted then smiled at me then everyone else "They will be ok!" she shouted excitedly as our little group sighed happily. I notice Kyla kiss the top of Anna's head. Anna was sitting in my Mom's lap asleep and when they pulled apart they were having a stare down with each other with huge smiles on their faces. Mom said something to Kyla, and then she giggled. I looked around and noticed everyone smirking at them. I looked at Ashley confused and she rolled her eyes then smirked at them again. What the hell are they smirking at? Kyla was blushing and mom was smirking too. What the hell...Oh! I plastered a smirk on too, and then Kyla hurried to change the subject.

"So when can we see her?" Kyla asked focusing on the doctor. The tall bald man smiled

"You can all see her now as long as Ms. Davies gives permission, but she is asleep and will be for a few more hours"

"I give full permission, but I'm staying" Ashley spoke surprising everyone "I'm staying till she goes home!" Ashley added and I chuckled

"Come on" Mom stood and pulled Kyla to a stand up beside her. "I want to go see her before we leave" Mom stated and Ashley nodded quickly

"You'll love her..."

"Well, right this way ladies" the doctor showed us to her door then we all went in. Tory looked helpless but she looked fully alive. There was no tube down her throat but she was hooked to an IV.

"Now , there is a reason I asked to speak to you privately" the doctor explained and Ashley's face dimmed a little

"Something bad?" she asked swallowing back tears. The doctor stood motionless

"Ms. White had an allergic reaction to a medication that we gave her. It did not affect the baby as far as we can tell; I just need to give you instructions on how to handle her allergy. Do you know of any other allergies that aren't on file?" he asked and Ashley stood with a nod

"Yes, um, I'll be back in a minute everyone. It seems that I need to fill out forms" she chuckled and I went to follow her out the door and stopped her outside

"Do you want me to come with?" I asked and she smiled brightly

"Don't think I can handle it?" she asked and I shook my head

"Oh no, um, I mean I know you can. I just..." I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh "Just for moral support?" I sort of answered and she smiled wide then nodded

"Come on Spence" she pulled me into a kiss and as we pulled away she gave me a hug and whispered into my ear "I love you too Spen" I smiled happily as we followed the doctor into what appeared to be an office.

Ok, I guess these are deleted scene's because I'm going to write about everyday Tory is in her mini coma. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. Flashback part 2!

Ashley's POV

Our little group all sat around Tory's bed three hours after we got word that she and the baby would be fine aside from Glen and Madison. They decided to leave about an hour ago after making sure we were all mentally stable. Well making sure I was mentally stable. So it's just me Spencer, who is holding my hand, and very close to falling asleep. Paula, Kyla, and Anna; who is trying to wake Tory up by poking her every now and then were sharing the room. That girl is so silly. It's around 6 in the after noon now and everyone's planning dinner.

"What do you want sweetie?" Paula asked Anna who shrugged

"I don't know, what do you like Pauly?" she asked and Paula smiled along with the rest of us

"What ever you like. You have been so good today that I want you to have what ever you want"

"Wow" Anna smiled brightly then looked at me

"Tan you come eat wif us?" she asked and I shook my head sadly. Anna frowned then moved from the chair to my lap

"Sweetie I want to stay with Ryry" I explained and the little girl nodded

"Ok, but I want you to caw me when she wates up!" Anna demanded and I nodded quickly

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted and she smiled then looked at Spencer

"Are you staying too?" she asked and Spencer nodded

"I am, but I'm going home to shower and change first" Spencer explained pointing to my hoody that she was wearing as an example. Yeah, it was a little tight around her arms "Hospitals are cold" she let out a small yawn and I smiled

"Ok, but don't you get scared when you sweep in popsicles?" she asked and Spencer and I shared a laugh

"Hospitals honey" Spencer corrected and Anna nodded

"Hop sickles?" she asked and the room laughed again

"Close enough Pollyanna" Spencer stated as she leaned forward kissing the girl on the cheek "No, I don't get scared sleeping in hospitals. Psh, that's sissy stuff"

"Am I a sissy?" Anna asked and Spencer shrugged

"No, see you're little and it's normal for you to be afraid, it's a really big building. That's completely understandable. I grew up around a hospital. That's where Pauly worked when I was a kid

"You're a nurse?" Kyla asked confused. Hm, I guess she didn't know that much about Paula

"Um no" Paula answered with a smile "I'm a doctor"

"What?" Kyla looked at Paula confused again and we all chuckled at her

"I'm sure I told you" Kyla just shook her head still surprised

"I think I would have remembered"

"Hmm" Paula pondered and I smiled at Spencer who was making faces at Anna, making the girl giggle

"I want hot dogs!" Anna announced and we all smiled at her

"Eww, gross" Spencer dismissed "I'm so glad I don't have to eat with you tonight!" She teased as she tickled Anna's sides causing her to laugh again

"You don't wike hot dogs?" Anna questioned and Spencer shook her head

"Nope, but just because I don't like them, doesn't mean you have to stop" Spencer spoke seriously and Anna nodded with a smile

"Ok" Kyla stood with a smile and walked over to kiss my cheek "We're leaving, but call if anything changes" Kyla spoke softly and I nodded. Anna through her arms around me and Spencer

"I wuv you two!" Anna stated kissing both of our cheeks

"Love you too kiddo" Spencer replied quickly. I waited for Anna's eyes to meet mine

"I love you Bella, and I'm really sorry about earlier when I mad you sad. I promise it will never happen again"

"It's ok Ashy, you was jus scared about your wittle girl" she stated wiping away a tear that I didn't even know had escaped my eye. She kissed my cheek again then held her arms out for Paula to grab her. Kyla looked at Anna dejected as Paula leaned down and gave Spencer and I hugs.

"Why do you always want Paula to carry you?" she questioned and Anna rolled her eyes with a smile

"Don't be so welous mommy. She's taller and her hair doesn't det all in my face" she explained and Paula stuck out her tongue at Kyla who rolled her eyes as well

"I love you guys, Spence be careful when you leave. I'll get an overnight bag for Ash and you can come get it" Kyla explained and Spencer smiled as she nodded

"Thanks Kyles" I replied and she smiled. The three left with a few waves

"Ash, you should come with me" Spencer stated as soon as the door closed

"Because I just have a bad feeling is all. I just feel like I need you with me. I can't really explain it" she stated and I looked worriedly at her. She shrugged "It's probably nothing" she added as she stood. I was completely confused she totally caught me off guard. No one has ever said that to me. Is she just being clingy?

"What does it feel like?" I asked and I pressed her lips in thought

"It's like" she took a deep breath "My chest hurts. Not my heart. My first bullet wound. It aches when something is about to happen. Don't worry though I'm sure it just has to do with my job or something" she smiled then leaned sown towards me. I moved to kiss her soft wonderful lips before she stood

"I just want to stay incase she wakes up" I explained and she nodded understandingly

"I know it Ash. Don't worry, I'll be back in a while" she pecked my lips again then left the room. We haven't had a chance to talk about what we are. I would like to think we are at least girlfriends. I think about it this way though, if people like me, the insane school teacher, ad her, the level headed cop can get through something like this, we should just get married. I don't know anyone that could survive getting shot twice then going back out there to get shot again. I think of her as my other half. The fearless strong half. And I am her other half, the one that doesn't have control. I worked for years to regain control of my life. After all the drugs, the sex, the abuse. I still fight internally with my self every single day. I struggle to show everyone the good side of me when there is more good then bad. Am I even making any since? Ugh! I'm so tired. I moved from the bedside to a reclining chair. I cot semi comfortable and fell asleep quickly

Spencer's POV

As soon as I got to my place I showered then packed some things to stay over night. You may think that a sheet and comforter is a little overboard but hospitals are cold. Anyway I finally made it back to my truck with two comforters and a bag full of clothes and other stuff. I made it to the Davies mansion around 7 and got Ashley's stuff. I was guessing at the point that the pain in my chest must have been nothing more then not wanting to leave her. I got halfway to the hospital and heard my phone ring. I must have left it in here because I had to dif between the seats. I found it and saw 45 missed calls. All from my chief. Fuck! I pulled into a parking spot and sat in the truck as I called him back. I was honestly too afraid to listen to the messages he left

"Spencer fucking Carlin. How wonderful. I see you're taking calls now! Where have you been?"

"The hospital, chief. I'm sorry I left my phone in the car but I was chasing an ambulance and..."

"Shut it Carlin. I have your ticket at the airport. I want you here now! You're flight is in two hours so you better make it!"

"But sir, Victori..." he cut me off again

"Not another word. I'll give you the chance to explain and beg to keep your job when you get here!" the line went dead and I sighed. I knew it would be something. At least it's nothing major. How could Ashley have helped in that situation though? My brain confuses me sometimes. I made it up to Tory's room and saw Ashley asleep on the reclining chair. I asked the nurse at the desk to bring a cot for her then made it back to place the fist comforter over Tory then I through the second over Ashley. She was sleeping like a baby. I had no doubt that this would make her sad. We haven't even discussed what we are yet. I know I love her, and she loves me. Not just in a friendly way either. I truly have a love for her like I've never felt before. I bit my lip and shook her awake gently

"Spencer?" Ashley asked opening her tired eyes and I smiled

"Hey Ash, I brought your stuff and a blanket for you I have some bad news though" her eyes opened a little wider "Not that bad. My boss called and I have to fly back to New York tonight"

"When?" she asked and I sighed as she sat up

"Now. My flight is in two hours" I explained and she sighed

"Ok" she replied sadly and I smiled as I kissed her forehead

"I'll call you as soon as I land. If you need me call me. Ok?" I asked and she nodded sadly

"I will" she smiled slightly and I handed her a bag

"Kyla sent this. She cooked it so I didn't taste it" I cringed "I guess it's a good thing you're already in the hospital though" I added and she chuckled as she sat it on the chair beside her small body

"Be careful Spen" she wrapped me in a hug "I love you"

"I love you too" I declared and she chuckled as she pulled away

"You better leave before your boss sends an APV out on your ass" Ashley joked and I nodded with a smile

"Ok, bye Ash" I waved as I picked up my bag "I promise, as soon as I get back we will figure this out" I motioned between the two of us. Ashley smiled brightly and nodded

"Good bye Spen" she waved me off and I smiled as I left after placing a kiss on Tory's forehead.

"I love you Tor, wake up sleeping beauty" I rubbed her head for a second and looked over at the monitors. Her brain activity increased a little and I smiled at Ashley as I finally left the room with a sigh. I left my keys for Ashley so that Glen could use my car so I took a cab to LAX. The ride was horrible, but as soon as I landed in NYC, I let out a loud sigh of relief. II missed my city. I was met by my old partner holding a sign with his arm that wasn't broken

"Well well well, Spencer Carlin never thought I'd see you again under such wonderful circumstances" I rolled my eyes

"Hey John" I tried to sound polite but he saw right through me. I hate this guy. He is my ex partner, the asshole that stole my promotion, and the douche that married my roommate.

"So what did you do this time?" He asked then chuckled as he held up a copy of New York Times "Oh, never mind. Taking civilians into a seriously under thought setup, then withholding evidence. You're on top of your game right now" I don't usually hate people. Hell I have felt more compassion for criminals then I have this guy. I followed him silently to his white, and very boring, Crown Vick. This guy is so saddle! We made it to the station with only the sounds of his rambling on about how wonderful life had been since I left. I also tried not to strangle him. As we pulled in I thanked god and flung my door open "Anyway, her parents love me!" I through him a small smile with an eye roll then leapt from the car. This day can not be over soon enough!


	20. Chapter 20

Um, I don't know if I accidentally removed a chapter or something. I'm sorry if I did, but I promise I'm not bumping the story. In all honesty I don't think it's that great lol. Thanks for reading everyone I really appreciate your advice through this!

Ch Flashback Part 3!

Ashley's POV

I didn't get a phone call. I was up for another three or four hours waiting for Spencer to call me. Well, Kyla called, Madison called, Glen called, and Paula called. Spencer never called. I finally fell asleep that night with her huge comforter wrapped around my body as I laid my head on Tory's bed. That's how I slept. I also had my phone right beside my ear. I hope she knows that as soon as she calls I'm going to verbally bash the hell out of her! So I woke up this morning to a nurse checking machines

"Any change?" I asked and she shook her head

"No ma'am, but the baby's heart beat is strong today" she added looking slightly confused

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked and she shook her head quickly with a smile

"Oh no. That's good. Do you know how far along the baby is? Because according to charts Ms. White said around four or five weeks"

"That sounds right but I don't really know" I answered then chuckled "I wasn't there when it happened. Can't you run some kind of test to see how far she is?" I asked and the nurse laughed light heartedly.

"No, the best we could do is a rough estimate sweetie" the nurse answered and I smiled "So how are you today Ms. Davies?" she asked and I smiled as I looked at Tory. She looked like she was sleeping.

"I've been better"

"Well, I guess after your ordeal anyone would be"

"Excuse me?" I asked as I looked at her in question

"Oh, sorry, my husband gets the New York Times and well" she sighed "Honey, you're on the cover with that blond" my eye's popped open in surprise

"Wha..." I took a deep breath

"You made my life complete

You were so sweet

No one can beat

How you came into my life" I answered my phone with a slightly angry voice

_"Hello?" I questioned, knowing Spencer was probably prepared to grovel_

_"Ash!" she whispered and I rolled my eyes_

_"Why the hell are you whispering?" I asked and she sighed_

_"My boss confiscated my phone. Apparently I'm grounded. Anyway he is in the bathroom as I grabbed my phone. I'm really sorry about…" she got quiet_

_"Not calling me as soon as you landed!" I finished and she _

_"Right right! I'm really sorry!"_

_"Also for plastering my face across a fucking news paper! What the hell is that?" I asked and she sighed_

_"I'll call you back in five minutes ok?" Spencer asked still whispering and I sighed with a nod. _

_"Ok, you better call!" I hung up and looked at the nurse_

"I'll try to get you a copy" the nurse stated then rushed out. I sighed and looked at Tory's face. She looked peaceful and slightly happy. I moved to kiss her forehead. I got my brush out of my bag and brushed her hair, then put it in pigtails. It was adorable so I took a picture. I put a little make up on her and took more pictures. After about ten minutes I realized exactly how stupid it was. This girl was in a coma of sorts. My phone rang and I sighed

"You made my life complete"

_"You said five minutes" I stated annoyed and she chuckled_

_"I'm sorry Ash I have to do a stupid press conference. I was going to beg for my job, but no need. He wasn't going to fire me. He said that I would be suspended for two weeks so that I could evaluate what my job really means to me. Anyway I told him no thanks. I quit" she let out a sigh and I looked at my phone surprised_

_"I have to go. I think my phone fell into the twilight zone or something" she laughed on the other line_

_"No, I really want to talk to you. I did it. I quit. I mean at first I was thinking of transferring, but then I thought I should talk to you first. Well, I gave up my apartment too. I'm not sure about the future yet, but I really want you to be a part of mine" I was silent. Of course I wanted to be in her future. Was she expecting me to answer her right now? That's kind of soon. "I'm not like popping the question Ash, just telling you what I feel. If you b=never forgive me for all the lies, if you never want to kiss me again that's fine. I can be an ok friend" she spoke and I was still kind of surprised_

_"Yeah, you lied to me" I seethed and she chuckled again "Why are you laughing?" I demanded_

_"Because it's adorable when you get mad over nothing. Remember yesterday when you hated my guts. That was total bullshit and I thought it was adorable. I can always tell when you're lying to me Ashley Davies" That's a carry thought!_

_"You're so full of it"_

_"Ash" her tone got more serious "I'm sorry, I didn't expect us to be in the Times. I would have let you know I promise. You know that right?"_

_"Yes" I answered quickly with a small smile_

_"Ok, they are telling me ten minutes"_

_"Alright, well when are you going to be back?" I wanted to say I missed her but I think it's too soon_

_"I hope tonight, but maybe tomorrow morning. Oh, how is Tory doing?" she asked and I sighed again_

_"No change what so ever"_

_"Well, no change is better then a turn for the worst right?" she asked and I smiled. As odd as it is, that was comforting somehow "Ok, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later Ash, I promise"_

_"Ok Spen" I smiled as I hang up. I do mss her. Damn it! She quit her job! What the hell? So she's planning on moving here to be with me? I wonder if we're moving too fast._

"Ms. Davies?" the nurse came back in "I have to run but the copy is yours"

"Thank you" I called as she left. I sighed as I read the front page that held a picture of me and the two siblings looking badass. Damn I look hot!

...At the Davies mansion...

Madison's POV

I am sitting here with Glen holding my hand while Kyla and Paula try to persuade me to do a few counseling sessions. I think it's odd but I guess that's just me. I don't think I need a shrink

"Please Maddy?" Kyla asked again handing me the house phone

"No" I chuckled "I'll be fine. I've been through worse" I explained and she looked at Paula sadly

"You won't even go back to your house Madison" Paula informed like IO don't already know

"Yeah, well, I have reasons for that" I looked over to Glen "What do you think?" II asked and he frowned

"I don't like going in there either" Glen proclaimed making me smile

"What about Arthur?" Paula sprang out of her set and held her phone out

"Who?" I asked and Glen smiled slightly

"My dad, He's a social worker"

"Um, I'm not really in need of his services"

"No, it's great" Paula tried and I shook my head

"It wouldn't be a bad idea Mads" Glen added and I looked at him confused

"Why do you say that?" I asked and she shrugged

"Dad is a god listener, but he won't try to diagnose you like a therapist or something. He's just a good guy"

"But didn't he…" I trailed off motioning to Paula

"Yes he cheated on her, but he's still a good guy"

"Are you sure?" Kyla asked Paula who nodded vigorously

"Yes. I want you to meet him anyway" she explained to a confused Kyla

"Um, why would I want to meet your ex husband?" she asked and Glen chuckled

"Because you will love him" Paula answered then walked into the kitchen as she spoke on the phone

"They might have been married" Glen began looking at Kyla "But they were always better friends. They just both grew up to be devout Catholics, and in that religion a marriage no matter how unhealthy was still never to be a divorce. Two bickering people will be in love till the day they die" he explained confusing both me and Kyla

"But they did get divorced" I stated and glen nodded

"Yep, mom got tired of being alone and she never believed in infidelities" she walked back into the room with a smile

"He will be here tomorrow. Spencer will be so surprised when she gets back!" Paula proclaimed with a clap as she took a seat beside Kyla who still looked confused

"Well" Glen started "We have to go get Spencer's car and go get the girls but we will be back in a while"

"Yeah, oh, where are Ashley's keys?" I asked and Kyla through them to me

"She said not to let Glen drive" Kyla explained and I laughed at the man's pout

"But she loves me" Glen stated pulling out his phone and dialing Ashley's number. "Hey Ash, I was just wond3ering can I drive your car just... Oh come on! Please? Just to the hospital? I'll drive five miles under the limit" he offered but his frown showed that he got shot down "I am your future brother in law, you should trust me enough to let... Well, no she didn't say anything to me about proposing" we all laughed a Glen tried to explain "I was just saying. What?" he looked around "She quit her job and aver her apartment up"

"Good for her" Kyla said surprising us all

"How is that good?" Paula asked standing again "She loves her job, I mean yeah it's dangerous but. Ugh, I just want to strangle her sometimes" Paula huffed as she moved into the kitchen with her cell phone in hand

"Yeah" Glen laughed at the phone "Oh mom is pissed. Spencer will be so thrilled!" Glen finally ended the conversation and hung up

"Ok, I'll see you later Ky" II kissed Kyla's cheek as we stood to leave

"Be careful you two" Kyla called and Glen smirked

"Never!" he called back and Kyla smiled as we left

Paula's POV

"You ok?" Kyla asked and I nodded slowly as I leaned my back against the island bar

"Just surprised is all. She usually tells me everything first. I was the first to know when she was gay. I was the first to know before every single breakup. I figured she would get fired or something but quitting is completely different" I explained to Kyla who nodded

"I know, but kids grow up Pauly. You have to grow up too" she stated and I smiled as she moved beside me to lean against the island

"When is Anna getting up? Maybe I can trick her into telling me everything" her eyes widened and she laughed

"Just a question, how many people have called you crazy?" I asked and she held out her hands like she was counting

"Spencer, Glen, Arthur, my mom" she rolled her eyes "people at work. Um, there's this little bistro down the road f4om my house they are all scared of me" true story! You freak out and throw your phone through a window one time and they hate you forever! I even paid for the window!

"Ok" Kyla chuckled "Well, you can add me to that little list of yours" she stated and I chuckled as I turned and pulled her into a hug

"You're short" I stated and Kyla laughed

"You're tall" she looked up at m and I shrugged

"Well" I sighed as I petted her head like an animal "I'm probably more of a top anyway" I replied and Kyla just laughed. She has this wonderfully annoying laugh. It makes my smile widen and I just love it!

"Are you calling me a bottom?" she asks still in my arms and I nodded vigorously

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say. I moved my hands lower to her ass and picked her up then sat her on the bar to prove my point. I expected her to slap me, maybe even curse me out. I never expected her to wrap her arms around my neck and pull me into a kiss! I mean never! I kissed her back though.  
I moved my hands to her back. There was something about this kiss, something I can't quite explain.

"Mommy? Pauly?" and just like that it was over I pulled away and hopped across the kitchen landing near the sink. Kyla was smiling at me and her cheeks were not as red as mine, but damn near close.

"Yes honey?" Kyla asked finally turning around to look at the very awake girl

"You kiss now?" she asked and my blush darkened a few shades

"No honey, that was the first time" Kyla explained as she hopped down and walked over to the small brunette with a smile

"Oh, well, I'm hungry" she stated and looked at me

"Ok" Kyla answered "That's what you get for falling asleep before your nap" she informed the girl who smiled at her

"Well I'm awake now. Tan I have some Mack n cheese?" she asked and Kyla nodded quickly

"Sure, I'll make it right now"

"Ok, thank you mommy" the girl walked over to me with a smile and grabbed my hand "Will you come pway with me?"

"Of course" I answered as she pulled me towards Ashley's studio. She handed me a guitar and pushed a few buttons. I learned quickly that guitar hero is the girl's favorite game. As sad as it is she is also a lot better then me.

"So Pauly, you wike mommy?" she asked as she reached a thirty note streak. I bit me lip trying not to break my thirteen note streak

"Yes, I like you too"

"But you want to kiss mommy" Anna urged and I huffed as I lost the game.

"Well, I did want to kiss her, and I did just now, but I don't know if I want to do it again"

"So mommy is a bad kisser?" she asked putting her guitar down and I followed sitting on the couch she had just sat in

"Well, no she is a god kisser honey" I sighed as her stare penetrated me "I just have never kissed a girl"

"Oh!" Anna nodded "Well, mommy says it's ok if you kiss girls"

"It was ok, it's just complicated" I tried to explain. :"Um, how old are you again?" I asked and she rolled her eyes

"I'm three, I'll be four in two monts" he answered and I nodded "So do you want to kiss her again?"

"Um, well, I mean..."

Kyla's POV

"I'm three, I'll be four in two monts" I just caught on to the conversation but I smiled. She only has one month before she turns four. "So, do you want to kiss her again?" Oh god! Please tell me she's not interrogating Paula

"Um, well, I mean...yeah, I guess so"

"Do you or don't you?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. Paula was quiet

"Yes, I would love to kiss her again"

"So you like girls now?" Anna asked and I huffed to my self. You don't have to answer Paula she's just a little kid

"Well, I think I always liked girls"

"Hm, I wonder if mommy likes girls" Anna questioned and I thought about it for a minute before knocking on the door

"It's ready Bella" I called opening the door and she smiled up at me while Paula looked kind of frightened. This is going to be a fun snack


	21. Chapter 21

I'm going to try to post a few chapters between tonight and tomorrow. My vacation from home will finally be over. I'll miss my mom's house. She had an awesome party by the way! Can you believe they didn't get her any candles? I had to sneak out for them lol. Kinda blew the surprise though, because I had to use her car.

Ch Flashback Part 4!

Spencer's POV

I have officially resigned, and suffered through a very public apology. Also known as a press conference. There is only one thing I can say about the last three days. Yes I have been here three days. Two days longer then I wanted to be. Anyway if I could describe everything in one word it would have to be UGH! Yeah, stressful is probably a better one. I have talked to Ashley but damn if everyone here is making everything easy. I cleaned out my desk and turned in my gun and badge. I packed everything at my apartment and it's probably already in California by now. All I have to do is sign my lease over to John. I am currently waiting on the couch for him to get here with his lawyer, and I am accompanied by Mr. Mchenrey, out land lord

"I'm really sorry about this Mr. Mchenrey, I don't know what's keeping them" the man just nodded with a small smile

"So, you are paying next months rent before you leave?"

"Yes, sir, and I know you were expecting to give me my security deposit back, but I think it's fair that you wait until these tenants move out"

"Well, I'm glad you think so Ms. Carlin" the man gave me a real smile "I thought I'd have more trouble out of you"

"Nah, I am the opposite of trouble"

"Well, when you first moved in I never would have dreamed I would get a security deposit back! You were parading a different girl in here every night and II was getting so many complaints"

"And I apologized a hundred times" I added quickly as the man nodded

"That you did" he chuckled "Then you became a quiet workaholic. I have to wonder, what made you quit your job?" I looked into the man's brown eyes and smiled

"Love sir, I found someone to love"

"She asked you to quit?" he asked and I shook my head with a smile

"No, I think she was a little angry to be honest with you. I loved my job, I loved running down purse snatchers, and hanging out with the entire office in celebration. I will miss it"

"You sound like it. So what do you plan to do now?"

"Hm, I guess I could go back to college. I was premed you know?"

"I thought you were pre law?" he asked and I nodded

"That too" the man laughed as the door flew open

"Thank god. I do have a family to get back to" I exclaimed as the idiot walked through the door with his sleazy lawyer

"I have to ask Mr. Roberts, why must you have a lawyer present?" Mr. Mchenrey asked confused as I was

"This is a legal document correct?" the sleazy lawyer asked and I shrugged

"Yes" Mr. Mchenrey answered with an eye roll. We all signed various pieces of paper then headed our separate ways. II said my goodbyes to everyone. I wished them all luck and left for California.

Madison's POV

Glen and I had picked up my two daughters and of curse they loved Glen. They had spoken to him on the phone so they were anxious to meet him. Both of my daughters fell in love. Anyway they were curious as to why we ere staying at the Davies mansion. They thought it was just a sleep over last night but now that we are hanging around here they are curious. Oh, and Mr. Carlin flew in today. He just got here and he hugged everyone. I have never seen a more civil divorce in my life

"Oh Arthur! I have missed you!" Paula spoke with sincerity as she hugged the tall man. He was a little taller then Glen with dark hair and the same blue eyes "Ok, this is Madison, Lucy, and Jordan" she introduced and I waved as my daughters followed

"Oh, I see why you have grabbed my son's attention" the man announced hugging me then kneeling down to shake the girls' hands "I am Mr. Carlin, you can call me Arthur, or you know grandpa, what ever you like. I am pretty old" the man joked and the girls laughed as they both hugged him

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you" the man looked around "You must be Anna?" he asked the girl sitting on the couch with her arms crossed

"Maybe" she answered with a serious face

"Well, where is your mom. I want to meet her" he stated walking around the room. Paula and I both gave the small brunette a strange look

"Kitchen" Anna replied and Paula moved to sit beside her

"Sweetie" Paula pulled the girl into a hug "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she answered

"You don't like Mr. Carlin?" she asked and Anna shrugged

"I don't eben know him" she answered

"Well, you shouldn't be impolite with him sweetie"

"But you used to kiss him" Anna argued and Paula blushed slightly

"Yes, sweetie…" Paula trailed off

"Anna, who does she kiss now?" I asked with a smirk as I glanced at Glen who was also smirking

"Girls" Anna answered with a smile causing Paula's blush to darken

"Not girls" Paula defended her self "One girl, and it was one time"

"Anna, who did Pauly kiss?" I asked as she made eye contact with me. We both smiled but se looked at Paula as she answered

"Mommy. She kissed her in da kitchen. Den, she sweeped in mommy's room wastnight" she added quickly and Paula stood

"I didn't sleep in there Anna. I just went to wake her up is all"

"But it was still dark" Anna looked confused "I had a bad dream and when I went in there you were waying in her bed" she still looked confused and Paula sighed

"Ok, fine I slept in there" she looked at me and Glen "That was it, we just slept"

"I bet they kissed too cause mommy was hugging her in their sweeo an eberything!" Paula sighed

"You're killing me kid" she spoke making Anna laugh

"You love me" Anna moved to stand next to Paula "Don't you?" she teased and Paula rolled her eyes as she picked the girl up

"Yes I do. I love you very much" Anna moved to wrap her arms around Paula's neck for a hug

"You love mommy to right?" she asked and Paula's eyes closed as she sighed

"Um, well, yes, of course I do!" she answered and Glen and I laughed as we moved to the kitchen to see Kyla and Arthur singing to the radio. Arthur had a wooden spoon and Kyla had a plastic spatula. I grabbed my camera and recorded it for later teasing while Glen moved to tell everyone about the show that was going on.

Ashley's POV

I have been lying in the bed with Tory. They don't have her hooked up to anything but a heart monitor and most of her bruises are gone. Spencer has been so busy in New York. Kyla and Paula have come to see Tory every single day. Madison brought Jordan and Lucy and I helped explain to them what all happened. Arthur is supposed to be coming by to talk to me. It just seems odd now. Everyone is so busy but I have yet to leave this room. My car is here but I can't think of anywhere I would rather be. I need Tory to wake up and laugh at me for being so worried. I need to see her smile. For the last two weeks since I told her that I wanted to adopt her child, we talked at least twice a day. Over half of the time Tory would be teasing me for being so worried or for being so cheesy with Spencer. Of course she was the very first to accuse us of anything. I think she actually saw it before we did. It doesn't matter now everyone is ok, the baby is healthy, Madison and Glen are happy, Kyla and Paula...have something going on I think. All I need to be happy is Spencer, and Tory. I want my family. I want to come home every single day to a houseful. I want to have family dinners every night. I want what I dreamed about when I was little. All of that's gone now. When I was a little girl I wanted my parents to tuck me in every single night, they tell me they love me before I fell asleep. I wanted to sit around a table and say grace every night with my family. I wanted to grow up, graduate form collage and live the perfect life. I wanted a very attractive wife. Of course I knew I was gay when I was little. That's the reason my mother left, then my dad figured he had nothing holding him back from the open road. All he needed was his guitar and a tour bus. I can't blame my self. I tried to blame Kyla once. She is older then me. I figured she could stop our family from drifting apart. I guess I was wrong. I looked at Tory as I let a silent tear fall. I had cried so much I thought I couldn't anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch Flashback Part 5! Last one!

Spencer's POV

I sold my hummer. Yeah, I want to cry, but I signed the paper and now I am leaving LAX to surprise Ashley. I sold my Hummer though. I wish I could have brought it over here, but I am jobless no I need the money anyway. I have to find a house in LA. I know what you're thinking. Of course Ashley's house is big enough for me to simply to live with her, but I think that would be moving too fast. I love Ashley so I won't pressure her to do anything. I want a house anyway. I was looking online at some properties around LA to get the feel for the place but I'm going to miss New York. Needless to say the whole ride from the airport was filled with my silent tears. I got there and finally made my way up to Tory's room where I saw Ashley laying on the bed with Tory under the comforter crying. I didn't know why she was crying but I knew I had to forget about my feelings and comfort her somehow. I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around her. I was unable to hold my tears back so I cried into her shoulder as she continued to cry and covered my hands with hers. Her head turned towards mine

"I missed you" she spoke sadly and I smiled

"I missed you too" I replied pulling her into a kiss

"So, you quit?" she asked and I nodded

"I sold the Hummer too" I looked down sadly and she chuckled at me

"You didn't have to" she pulled away so that she could stand from the bed

"I did. I needed the money anyway"

"For what Spence? I'll get you anything you need"

"You don't have to though. I got thirty thousand for it"

"Wow" Ashley spoke as she wrapped her arms around me again. She pulled me into another kiss. "Spence, I have few things to tell you before you consider moving out here completely" she sobbed into my shoulder

"Ash, you can tell me anything, but it won't change the way I feel about you, or the decision II made"

"You already made a decision?" she asked and I shrugged

"You could say that" I smiled and she smiled back as she wipe tears from my face

"You were crying" she stated and I nodded

"I miss New York" I answered and she nodded sadly

"I didn't want you to move across the country for me"

"Ash, you didn't ask. I want to know you"

"But that's your home" She exclaimed as she broke away from me

"No it's not. I was perfectly content staying here for the time I did"

"Home is home Spence" she sat in the chair and wiped the tears from her face

"Ash, m home is where ever you are" I stated moving to kneel in front of her "If you want to move to Paris, or Italy, or fucking Texas. I will follow you because I feel more for you then I have anyone. It's just honesty. If you want time away from me I understand, but you are always right here" I placed my hand over my chest "Always Ash"

"Oh god!" she sobbed again

"What's wrong baby?" I asked concerned now

"There is so much you don't know about me" she simply said and I nodded. I wanted to say something but I had the feeling she wanted to talk "Have you ever asked about my parents?"

"No, I tried once, but you changed the subject"

"Well, my mom and dad" she sighed "They were both addicted to drugs, but they were getting better at one point. I had everything. The perfect parents, the greatest older sister. Then I turned seven. I was doing great in school and I came home one day with great news. I told my parents about this spelling test that I aced then I told them that I had a girlfriend." she took a deep breath "They were surprised. Um, mom didn't speak to me for about a week. Dad was there. He said it was great and he wanted to hear all about her. Well mom was nursing a glass of wine every time I saw her. One day my dad wanted to meet her so I brought her home after school. Mom got pissed and left. Me and Lilly heard yelling from the kitchen, and then something broke. I ran into the kitchen and Lilly ran out the door. My mom had broken a tequila bottle and was pointing it at my dad. I tried to scream and when she started cussing me out I ran upstairs to Kyla. She called the police, mom was arrested, dad got into his career, and Lilly never spoke to me again" she finished and I sighed as she looked away from me

"Ash, people just suck. I know how it feels to have a family member betray you, but I don't know how to make you feel better. I mean I had a normal childhood. I'm sorry that you didn't but the only thing you can really do is make sure your daughter has a good childhood and a family that loves her" she finally met my eyes

"I know I could never be like my mother" she smiled slightly "But I am my father's child. What if I'm just like him Spence? I used to write my own music and play and I loved it. I drank so much that I would wake up and pray to god that I wasn't pregnant. I got tested for STDs every month. Spence I don't even know what family is" she confessed weakly and I moved to sit beside her

"Well" I cooed as I wrapped my arms around her "I didn't have the perfect family, but I can tell you what a good one does" I explained and she looked at me "Tucking your daughter in every single night, reading her bed time stories, watching The Polar Bear Express every single Christmas even though you hate the movie"

"I love that movie" she stated and I chuckled

"I don't but my mom loves it" she chuckled too and I smiled

"Watching your children walk down the isle at graduation and being able to say I'm proud because I raised her. You know the hardest thing to do in the world is raise a child. I promise you can do that. Hell, you already have. Look at Anna, she has all the love in the world and anything a child could ask for. I'm convinced that if you lost all of your money one day she wouldn't be sad because she still has you and Kyla, and that is the most important to her. All she cares about is impressing you two"

"Yeah, well I'm no one for her to be impressing"

"And she impresses you anyway" she smiled and nodded "You know what Ash?" I asked placing a kiss on her forehead then looking over at Tory "I think that you have a wonderful family already. Tory and this baby will just add to that" she nodded into my shoulder "I cold list off the top of m head at least five people that would take a bullet for you. I'm one of them" I chuckled but she pulled back to look at me

"Spencer, if you ever get shot again I will put you out of your misery my self" she stated and I smiled

"Whish is why I quit. I value my life you know" I explained and she rolled her eyes

"Good, so do I" I looked over her face all evidence of any tears were gone

"Ashley I never met your father, but I can tell you that you are nothing like him"

"Why do you say that?" she asked and I smirked

"Well, you have me of course!" I explained and she rolled her eyes

"You smell like an air plane" I laughed at that

"I know it. I just wanted to get back to you as soon as possible

"Well, there isn't much change in her. More brain activity though, so that's good"

"That's always good"

"So what are you going to do?" she asked looking back at me

"I was actually thinking of buying a house and giving Glen my apartment"

"Really? A house? Why don't you just come live with me?" she asked and I smiled

"Ash, you will have a baby soon, and I enjoy sleeping"

"Oh what ever, you will be the one to wake up and feed her" she rolled her eyes and I smiled

"Probably, since I am jobless, but I'm serious. I'm actually going to look at a place Monday"

"Really? Where?"

"Right down the road from your house. You'll never believe it, but it has a white picket fence and a pool in the back, oh and a grill"

"Wow, sounds like your in love already"

"Oh yes" I answered giving her a peck on the lips "And maybe, just maybe one day you can move in with me" her eyes sprang open

"Seriously? I mean I already have a house"

"Yeah, but I'd like to take care of you in some way. I am not saying anytime soon, but one day I will convince you to marry me, then we will have our version of a perfect family"

"Is that what you want?" she asked with a wide smile and I returned it

"More then anything" I answered and she laughed as she moved her arms around my neck and pulled me into another kiss

"I love you" she spoke as our lips parted with smiles

"I love you too" replied. Out of nowhere the door creaked open and we both turned to look.

"Oh, Spence, your dad is coming" Ashley stated and I laughed as I stood to greet the man with a smile

"Thanks Ash" I rolled my eyes as Ashley chuckled

"Ashley" dad held out his hand to her then shook it "It's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too" she replied and we all shared smiles. Dad stayed to chat till about 10 PM when I gave him my keys so that he could stay at my apartment. Right now it's around midnight and I can't sleep. I'm standing beside Tory's bed running my fingers through her hair

"You have to wake up soon Tor, we all miss you" I moved my hand to rub her stomach "and this baby, you don't even know how much Ashley appreciates you doing this for her. I know it's also to help you out, but I couldn't see a better situation for everyone" I kissed her forehead and looked at her face. She smiled. I scrunched my face up and tried not to believe it "Tory?" I whispered "Victoria? Are you awake?" I asked panicked and Ashley sprang up from the relining chair where she was asleep.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked as she looked at Tory's face. She was still smiling "Oh my god, is she awake?" she asked excited but her face fell when the girl's face returned to its normal straight.

"You did see that right?" I asked Ashley who nodded

"I swear if she's messing with us I will torture her!" Ashley huffed and I smiled

"I think she was just dreaming Ash, that's a good thing, which means she will be awake soon." Ashley sighed as she made her way back to the chair

"Maybe when we wake up tomorrow she will too" she state and I nodded as I moved to lay beside her

"Goodnight Ash"

"Night Spence" we snuggled up together and I finally fell asleep to Ashley's deep breathing" in my ear. Her heartbeat was thumping against my chest


	23. Chapter 23

Ch.23

Tory's POV

So I'm going home today. I've been in here for three extra days. You would think a week would be enough but no. Needless to say, I'm a little bitter. I mean why do you have to wait until the weekend is over? That's so stupid! I'm trying to find the positive in things but it's just hard right now. Spencer is moving into her new house. Oh did you know she bought a freakin house? How crazy right? Her mom is moving out here. I love Paula. I mean everyone is great but that Paula is something. Plus Spencer thinks she and Kyla are fooling around or something.

"Victoria?" Great, my mother...

"Hi mom" I waved and gave her a small smile.

"Well how are you? Ready to go?" she asked then quickly checked her phone

"Yeah, just let me call Ash real quick" I answered as I took out my phone

"No honey, you're coming home with us" she explained and I rolled my eyes

"Us? As in you and your husband? The man who called me a harlet two days ago? The same man that came to my hospital room and explained that I wasn't welcome in his home?"

"That's the one" she wore a bored face and I sighed as I dialed Ashley's number "Come on, I have to be at the airport in an hour"

"I'll meet you down stairs" i spoke then Ashley answered the phone

_"Hi Tor, what's up? Ready to leave?" she asked and I heard something scratching in the background_

_"Yeah, my mom is here"_

_"Oh" she spoke sadly and I chuckled_

_"I'm not chosing her over you or anything. She kinda just showed up. I was going to wait a few more minutes to call but she just stormed in"_

_"Oh, well she can just bring you over here"_

_"She wants me to go home" I explained sadly_

_"Perfect!" Ashley spoke away from the phone "Sorry nohey, you said she wants you to go back with her?" she sounded dejected and I sighed again_

_"Yes, and my head already hurts. Can you like send the police after her or something. It's like everytime I see her pastey white face I can feel my head throbbing"_

_"I can send Spence to scare the crap out of her if you want" I smiled as I heard Spencer's laughter in the background_

_"Hi Tory, you coming home or what? We have been waiting for a call for like two freakin hours!"_

_"Spence, can you come like shoot my mom or something. She wants me to go back with her" I whined and she sighed_

_"I'll be there in two minutes ok?"_

_"Ok, thanks Spence" I replied happily. If anyone can save me right now it's Spencer and her big scary muscles. I will never admit this but I really do love her muscles. Don't get me wrong I'm completely straight but I can admire a nice body can't I? My phone rang and I answered quickly. My mothers ringtone would really kill me right now!_

_"Hello?" I answered and she huffed_

_"If you are not down here in ten minutes I'm coming up there"_

_"Mom, I don't want to come with you" i sighed_

_"You have to. You are a minor. It was your decision to grow up before your time" as soon as she said that I felt the worst headache I ever have. I had to close my eyes and beg the pain to stop. I also felt a tear fall down my face. It wasn't my choice. I was a virgin when it happened_

_"You don't know anything" I sighed out with eyes still closed_

_"I know that if you don't come back with me you're officially cut off, and banned from this family" her words were like acid. I'm only 16. I want my family, but I guess I never really had one to begin with_

_"Goodbye mom. I'll come get some clothes sometime next week" more tears fell from my eyes and I struggled not to sob _

_"I'm serious!" she exclaimed. I took a deep breath "This is your last chance!"_

_"Goodbye mom, I love you. It was fun while it lasted"_

_"Victoria...you can't be serious! This is your inheritance! This is your money! You will have nothing. No colege, no shopping. what do you think davies will do with you after you have this child? You think you are a part of her family? Well you are not! you only have one family!" she spat and I cried a little harder_

_"I'm sorry I wasn't who you wanted me to be" I sobbed out before closing my phone. Where the hell is Spencer!_

"Tory!" spencer moved through the door and to my side quickly. She wrapped her arms around my shaking body and I just sat there "Whats wrong? Are you ok?" she asked without pulling away

"My mom" I tried to speak but my throat felt constricted. I knew more sobs were coming

"Hey, you don't have to worry about her. I slashed one of her tires so she will be busy for a while" despite my sad state I chuckled. "It's ok Tor. You ready to go?" she asked with a smile and I smiled back sadly again

"Where will I go?" I choked out and she raised an eyebrow

"Home?" she asked "Ashley's house?" she reitterated and I smiled

"My parents" I took a deep breath "They are cutting me off" Spencer sighed as she finally pulled away from me

"Well, they don't know what they are missing out on" she kissed my temple then smiled at me "You are an amazing person" I rolled my eyes "Really, you're small" she smiled wider "soft" I smiled "And very smart. Tor to be honest, I admire your strength. I could never think so selflessly. The best thing about you is how much you have to give. I mean you are compleyely making lemons out of lemonade!" she explained and I laughed. I had to whipe away tears of joy. Spencer raised an eyebrow at me. She's so blond! "What?" she asked and I shook my head

"You mean makeing lemonade out of lemons?" I asked and she blushed

"Uh, yeah" she chuckled lightly and I just smiled as she stood "So you gonna walk or am I carrieing you?"

"Well" I trailed off and she smirked as she picked me up. She had an arm under my back and one under my legs. I was so relieved that I felt like Spencer took any pressure off of me. In this moment I was free.

"Tory?" Ashley asked from the hallway with amusement in her voice. She was talking to my doctor and I waved them off then laid my head on spencer's shoulder

"She's just being lazy" Spencer stated with an eyeroll and I nodded quickly

"Oh!" Ashley replied with a smile then went back to talking to the doctor. I had just about fallen asleep when I realized we were about to get into Spencer's truck. I got in the truck my self and smiled as Ashley and Spencer both offored to hoist me into the truck. If they didn't have a ride they would throw me on their backs and carry me all the way there. "You ok Tor?" Ashley asked and I nodded with a smile

"I just love you guys" I spoke seriously and they both smiled. The two shared a small look and Ashley smiled again as she looked back at me

"We love you too Tory" Ashley began then bit her lip as she looked at Spencer again. I raised an eyebrow at Spencer who was smirking

"Um, I have something I wanted to ask you about"

"What's that?" I asked confused

"Well, I know yourparents are being stupid right now, but I want to discuss something about after..."

"After what?" I asked still confused. Am I missing something?

"Um, after you have the baby"

"Oh" i sighed and her eyes grew wide

"Nevermind!" she squeaked and Spencer chuckled lightly

"Tory, after you have the baby do you want to stay at the Davies?"

"After?" I asked and Ashley rolled her eyes

"I wanted to ask her" she whined slapping Spencer's arm.

"You chickened out, not me..." they started to argue gently but I broke their conversation

"Why?" I asked looking at my hands that were now fidgeting in my lap

"Why?" Ashley asked back and I looked up "Because we love you. You are a part of our family and I understand if you want to live with your parents after this is all over but I feel like you are a part of our family now and I just..."

"Ash" Spencer cut off Ashley's rambleing and smiled at me as she pulled into the driveway "Just relax sweetie. She knows we all love her. I don't think that's what she's asking"

"Why do you want me around after I have the baby?"

"I don't know" Ashley answered "I mean I do but it's like..." she sighed "i want the best for you Tor. I want you to have the best family and the best education. I want to support you in anything you want to do. Your parents, well..." she trailed off again and I understood Spencer's earlier smirk. Ashley was already going to ask me "they are not very...how do I say this?"

"They are just plain ass holes Tor" Spencer explained and I nodded

"Yeah, that" Ashley added then turned to look at me "I just want you to stay, then if you want to go away for college or something then that's great, but you will always have a home here. Only if you want it though. It takes a lot to be a Davies"

"What do you say Tor?" Spencer asked turning to face me as she grabbed Ashley's hand

"Um, yeah. I'll stay" I answered the two older women smiling at me

"For ever?" Ashley asked dreamily and I smiled as I nodded my answer

"For ever!" I repeated and the smiles grew as the truck doors flew open and everyone flew into the back seat. Paula, Anna, and Kyla came at me from the lfet and Maddison, Glen, and the twins flew in through the right side

"We missed you!" Anna shouted at me and I just smiled as they hugged me.

"I missed you too kiddo" I exclaimed happily

Spencer's POV

"Spence" Ashley whiser shouted and I chuckled as I looked from the cake to her

"They can't her us Ash" i explained and sheh smiled

"Well, anyway where is the other candle?" she asked looking all over

"Oh, that one you can't blo out but you insist apon putting it on this cake, eventrhough the person who will be blowing this out was just released from the hospital?"

"Yeah" she answered in a duh voice. I just smiled as I moved beside her to the island bar "Where is your lighter?" she asked and I sighed

"I don't have one" I answered and she sighed

"Spence, you smoked a ciggarette like an hour ago"

"What? I don't smoke!" I lied and she rolled her eyes as she held out her hand. I just shook my head with a serious face. She pulled me into her body then plced a nice big open mouth kiss on me. She attacked my lips with hers and just as I was asking, no, begging to slip my tongue in she pulled away and smacked her lips together

"Wow, I never figured you for a red kinda girl. Seventy twos?" she asked and my jaw droped "Spence, you don't have to lie. You don't smoke much anyway"

"How did um... What?" I was obviously taken aback

"It's fine Spence" Ashley exolained as she moved her hands into the back pockets of my jeans and squeezed my ass

"Mmm" she connected my lips with hers again


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

Ashley's POV

"Spen?" Spencer and I were lying in her bed. I was only wearing a big t-shirt and she was in her underwear. She looked over at me and I smiled lovingly

"Yeah?" she asked and I shook my head

"You know how I feel about you right?" I asked. Spencer gave me an adorable half smile

"I think so" She answered. Her answers always seem so honest. It's like… Hmm. I guess I would explain it like Spencer doesn't like to lie and when she answers something honestly, she's alive. My eyes found hers, then my fingers wrapped around hers that were on her lap

"I love you Spen" I tried to speak like her. I wanted to speak to her soul like she spoke to mine every time she looked at me

"I love you too Ash" she replied quickly then moved her hand to my face and pulled me into a kiss. I hope I die kissing her. I moved my hands to wrap around her waist. Our bodies fit so tightly together. I just love everything about her. Her legs that I am stroking with mine, her eyes that I get lost in every time I look into hers, even her ass that just begs my a hands to squeeze it every time it gets close enough. "Mmm" she moaned as I groped her ass again "Why my ass?" she asked opening her eyes to bore into mine

"Hmm" I acted like I was thinking as I moved my hand around her waist then to the hem of her sports bra. I squeezed her breast

"Mmm" she moaned again

"Better?" I asked and she chuckled

"I don't care where your hands are, as long as they are all over me" I kneaded her breast and she hissed

"Well, good, because I love touching you" I explained and she bit her lip as I pinched her nipple slightly

"Wait" she exhaled "I need to talk to you" she hissed and I raised an eyebrow

"About what? The weather?" I asked slightly amused and slightly annoyed

"No" she smiled as her eyes met mine "I want to talk about us"

"Like now?" I asked blinking impatiently

"Um, yes?" she answered unsure

"Ok" I took a deep breath "I will just ignore the fact that this will be the third time you interrupt us fooling around"

"I'm sorry Ash" she sighed then looked away from my eyes. Something must be really wrong

"It's ok Spen. Is something bothering you?" I asked concerned and she smiled slightly but still didn't meet my eyes.

"It's just" she sighed again "I think..." she looked into my eyes "No. I know...or well, I'm pretty sure" she started to ramble and I silenced her with a small kiss. Her eyes were still on mine when I pulled back. She smiled then wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me on top of her

"What?" I asked with an amused smile to which she replied with a chuckle and a head shake.

"Nothing Ash" she answered seeming more relieved

"No, tell me" I urged and she smiled brightly again

"I've never been in love" she swallowed hard. She looked almost nervously

"Are you also a virgin?" I asked a little more confused. What does her past…? Oh! Aw, she loves me. Wait! My eyebrows rose. I'm her first love...! Um, wow

"No" she whispered looking away again

"I'm your first love" I spoke absently

"Yeah, the first real one" she replied quickly in a whisper. The silence was slightly awkward but our eyes met again "Who was your first love?" she asked and I sighed but held her eyes with mine

"You" I whispered with closed eyes then quickly leaned down to kiss her hard

"Ash" she pushed me roughly "are you serious?" she asked and I sighed yet again. Why is this so hard for me?

"Yes" I looked back into her eyes "I've never even had pet names or inside jokes with exes. Only sex, drugs, and secrets. You're so much more then what I thought love was Spen. It's just that you are a huge opportunity for me. I can't blow it" I examined her face as she smiled

"So does this mean that we are definitely not having sex cause I just want you to know, your body is my third favorite thing about you" I smirked

"Psh, my body is number one to everyone baby" I stated smugly and her eyebrows furrowed

"Wow, I've never seen you so cocky before" I blushed and she moved her hands up my torso and onto my chest "I kind of like it" she added with a smirk that I matched with my own

"Well, if I'm being honest I haven't done this in a while so I might be rusty" she chuckled and rolled her eyes

"I have the feeling you be good enough for me" Wrong thing to say Carlin. Ashley Davies is the best and damn it I'm gonna prove it! I slammed my mouth down to hers as I raised her bra just enough to see her hard nipples. I smirked into the kiss once she moaned and quickly moved my mouth to her nipple "Oh god!" she moaned and I smiled around her nipple a I pinched the other with my right hand. "Fuck Ash" she moaned out and I chuckled as I pulled away from her body. I sat up and pulled her up with me. I pulled the cloth over her head then connected my lips to her neck. My biting and nipping released so many moans from her I couldn't tell where one stopped and the other began. She surprised me by pulling my shirt over my head. She examined my body and just kind of sat there. I was naked. I knew she would love my body. I took this moment to examine her body as well. I noticed something that kind of freaked me out

"Oh my god, Spen! What the hell is that?" I asked looking at a small bullet sized wound. She blushed and swallowed visibly

"A bullet wound?" she answered? Yeah, that sounded more like a question to me too

"How did you get shot?" I asked tracing it gently with my fingers

"Last year, I had just been promoted to detective" she closed her eyes then sighed as she opened them "There was this little girl. Her father was a drug dealer. He held his own daughter hostage so I just acted before I thought. That one's nothing" she rolled her eyes then pulled the right side of her underwear down a little "I got this one in Florida!" her eyes lit up "I was down there on vacation!" I raised a single perfectly sculpted eyebrow

"So you got shot in Florida, for no reason?" I asked and she nodded happily

"Yeah, awesome right?" she asked and I shook my head confused

"No, you got shot" she chuckled. This is not a laughing matter

"That led to this asshole guy who shot me. After I woke up..."

"Woke up?" I interrupted

"Yeah, I was in a coma for a few days" she shook her head "Anyway"

"How many days?" I asked cutting her off again

"I think like 10 days or something?" she questioned her self

"Seriously?" I asked "You were in a coma for over a week and you never mentioned it to me? You could be dead right now" I stated clearly angry for no good reason. She laughed. She just freaking laughed

"Ash, it's all in the past now. All that is over now. I'm here with you, I'm healthy and when I'm with you 'm happy. So I guess I really can't hold a grudge against anyone that led me to you" Aw! She so sweet!

"That was really sweet" I stated and she smiled wide

"You know what I bet is really sweet?" she asked moving a hand down to my thigh and slowly moving the hand up

"Nope" I answered as I leaned into her "Why don't you tell me?" I asked and she smirked at me

"How about I jus show you?" she asked and the nearer her hand got to where I wanted it the darker her eyes got. I took a deep breath and held it as she found my clit without moving her eyes from mine. Her hand was still. She was silently asking for permission to move and when I released my long breath she took that as her yes.

"Oh god" I moaned as she circled my clit with two fingers. She cut off another moan with a slow kiss. I tried to kiss back but she started stroking that little nub so fast my head was spinning. "Fuck, Spen" I moaned out and she smiled as her mouth found my right breast. It fit like a suction cup around my hard nipple. No, more like a vacuum. "Shit!" I yelped as she entered me with one small finger

"You're so tight" Spencer stated with a smile and I nodded

"Well, it's been a while" I sighed out as her finger moved in and out of me slowly. It was like she was trying to probe me or something. Then she hit a spot that just "Wow!" I panted out and opened my eyes to see her focus intently on my chest "Eyes" I struggled to breathe as she stroked my G spot and clit at the same slow pace "up here" I finished and she pulled away from my nipple with a sexy grin

"Carlin" she kissed my neck "I'll look where I want. You just need to focus on what you want me to do to you"

"Guh..." I released another breath.

"You are so fucking beautiful Ash" Spencer spoke while still stroking me slowly, inside and out

"Faster" I panted out and she obliged quickening her pace. My eye lids felt like they were full of led "Oh fuck. Spen, I'm"

"I know" she spoke moving in and out a little harder and faster. I finally started to ride her hand at my own pace. Her lips found mine in a searing passionate kiss. Her other hand reached around to my ass and helped my rock on the hand that was giving me so much pleasure. "Open your eyes beautiful" she whispered as my body started to spasm. As soon as I did as asked I saw a tear fall from Spencer's eye.

"Shit, uhm, Spen" I panted out as I finally came around her fingers. I moved both hands to her cheeks and stared into her eyes "What's wrong?" I asked out of breath and she smiled as she looked at me confused. She whipped at my face with a small chuckle

"I guess I could ask you the same" she stated and I realized that a few tears had fallen from my own eyes. I smiled as I looked back into her eyes

"I love you Spen. I really, really do" I stated emotionally and she smiled back

"I love you too Ash, like a lot" she elaborated and I chuckled as I pulled her into a kiss

...In Kyla's room...

Paula's POV

"I wonder what they are up to." I stated as Kyla and I were leaning against her headboard in our sleeping clothes. Sure we had sex already today but I guess the mood hasn't stricken either of us since we went to bed

"Hmm, my guess would be," she turned her head to look at me "watching something boring on TV. Probably I dream of Jeanie or something stupid like that"

"They are boring. Have they even had sex yet?" I asked and Kyla shrugged

"Probably not. Ash would tell me about it"

"Psh, Spencer would tell me first!" I disagreed and she rolled her eyes

"Don't you think that's a little hypocritical of us? I mean we haven't told them about us having sex"

"So? Spencer is my daughter, and I seriously doubt she wants to think about her mother having sex with anyone"

"Mmm Spencer. You know your daughter is kind of hot. I mean I never really noticed till a few days ago. She was moving Ashley's room around cause they were bored" she bit her lip "Mm, her muscles in those little white shirts she wears!"

"Ky! That's my daughter!" I reminded her and she smirked

"Yep" she winked at me "She sure is!"

"Eww" I made a grossed out face, but then I thought about it. Two can play at this game "Although, Ashley has this wonderful wardrobe. I mean she walks around in these tight black skirts and the barely there tops" I bit my lip at the thought. Ashley was a very attractive young lady, but this was more about grossing Kyla out. I glanced at her face and saw horror

"Eww, I taught her how to dress!" she shook her head "Ok, ok. Point taken!" she conceded and I nodded quickly

"Thank you" I sighed then lay my hand on her right thigh "So, what do you wanna do?" I asked and she smirked

"Sleep" she answered and I rolled my eyes

"I mean before that"

"Hm" she placed her finger on her chin like she was thinking "Nothing that I can think of. I mean I do have you all night" she stated and I chuckled

"That's true. I think you need a bigger house"

"Yeah right!" she dismissed and I chuckled

"It was nice of you to offer Madison your room for the couch"

"Well, this isn't my house" I replied and she smiled

"You just wanted to room with me" she teased and I rolled my eyes

"Yeah right! It's not my fault all the other rooms were taken"

"Right! You mean to tell me that Madison, Glen and the twins being in two rooms really takes a lot of space? You do realize I have a third floor right?" she asked and I squinted my eyes a little in thought

"You do realize how many times you just said right, right?" I asked and she slapped my arm then turned the straddle my lap. Her tank top was hanging loose around her tight stomach

"Wanna take a shower?" she asked seductively and I bit my lip as I shook my head. She looked at me confused "No shower, so what do you want to do?" she asked and I shrugged

"Sleep?" I asked and she smiled

"Ok you just get comfy" she stated innocently as she moved her hands to the hem of my t-shirt

"I'm very comfortable" I explained and she smiled as her hands made their way up to my chest. She gripped both breasts with shocking force. As she pulled away she pinched both nipples and I let a small moan escape my lips

"I hope you are" she smirked and I rolled my eyes

"You're so full of your self!" I complained and she nodded quickly

"I have a lot to be proud of" she explained and I rolled my eyes at her but bit my lip again as both of her hands found the waste band of my sleep pants. She moved both hands around and lifted my ass as she scooted me to a laying position. She removed one hand from my pants but the other just moved around to the front. Of cause going commando was her idea. This vixen is tricky!

"I completely agree" I sighed out when she started to kiss down my neck. Kyla straightened up as we heard small feet running down the hallway.

"Mom!" Anna whispered as she opened the bedroom door. We covered up quickly

"What's wrong?" I asked reaching for my glasses that were on the bedside table. Anna had tears in her eyes

"I had a bad dream an I thought yo left!" the girl sighed out

"Oh come here Bella" Kyla beckened and the girl walked over to the bed.

"I'm not leaving right now sweetie. I just wanted Madison to have more room" I explained. WWell it was mostly honest

"Oh" the girl smiled as Kyla held her "Mommy I gotta potty"

"Ok, you can use my bathroom" Kyla replied then Anna and I shared a smile before she walked into the bathroom. Kyla and I scrambled to get our clothes straight and look normal.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" the small brunette asked walking out of the bathroom. Kyla looked torn between annoyed and sad. Either way she wasn't answering

"Yes sweetie" I answered then Kyla gave me the dissapointed look. I leaned over to whisper into her ear "You only get these years for so long. You'll miss it when she's thirteen" Kyla gave Anna a bright smile as she opened up her arms

"I love you mommy" Anna spoke as I cut the light out and the two brunettes laid down. I aid beside themwhile keeping a little distance

"I love you too sweetie"

"I love you Pauly"

"I love you too baby girl" I kissed her forehead and she settle between us. I gave Kyla a bright smile before we all drifted off to sleep. Well this job has been interesting for Spencer.

A\N Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed the story. Not so sure about the ending but I really hope you weren't too mad at me. Thanks so much for hanging in there to the end for this story!


End file.
